Author Fighters: Mortal Kombat OVA
by airnaruto45
Summary: Airnaruto, Nukid, Charles, and Lunatic get invited to the Mortal Kombat tournament as do some of their enemies. Can one of them win the tournament and save both Earthrealm and Fictionrealm from destruction? AFMK X-over rating may change non-canon
1. Invite of the worst kind

Author fighters: Mortal Kombat

A/N: I just want to point out that I own none of the legal rights to the Mortal Kombat video game franchise or any of the characters from that franchise. They belong to Midway games and Ed Boon. I also own none of the legal rights to any other characters that I plan to use in this story because those are owned by their respected creators. The only one I do own is my summon scorpion Sting.

Author Fighters HQ LA:

It was a normal day for the Fan fiction author fighters. Now if you intend to ask who are the FAF it's simple. The FAF are a group of young authors from many different backgrounds from across the universe who had united for the cause of justice and together with their allies from every corner of the fan fiction realm which is just a branch extension of Earth Realm, fought against the forces of evil. (I.E. flamers, dark sides, and any villains that tried to get out of line) The team leader is the half Digimon half duel monster Darkmagicianmon who founded the team for the purpose of preserving fan fiction and the world. However this story doesn't revolve around him.

"Hey!" Darkmagicianmon protested.

"Sorry" The voice replied.

One day however things would get real out of hand for four of his closest allies would be taking a trip like none they had ever before.

_(Airnaruto's POV)_

_It was a typical slow day for the FAF and most of us had nothing to do. TSS and Ranger were out training with the blue team again, Shelby and Jose were on a date, as were Erin and Alyssa with Tails and Shadow respectively, among the any of us that had nothing to do their were four in particular. The first was a narcoleptic pirate named Nukid a very skilled warrior in his own right. I did have two problems with the guy however, the first was the fact that he was an atheist but it was his choice even if he won't admit that there may still be a little bit a Christian left in him trying to get back out. The second problem I had with him was the fact that like his buddy Monkey D. Luffy he fell asleep on the job or doing just about anything._

_The second was an author who joined at the same time I did named Charles Roberts. I didn't know much about him other than he was a half dragon martial artist and that he was the oldest among the author fighters._

_The third author was one of the Fictorian brothers and the youngest of the trio Lunatic121 my apprentice. Now don't get me wrong he's a good kid it's just that sometimes he'd ask the stupidest questions at the worst times._

_Finally there was myself Airnaruto45 martial arts master of the team and an air bending master in my own right, we were sitting in my room one day playing a little Rock Band on my 360 (A/N: I got these on my birthday last month.) and doing quite well until NO limit 5 the next oldest of the author fighters barged in and cost us the song we were playing._

Normal POV

"Hey guys, the mail just came in and DM wants you guys in the conference room in 15 minutes sharp." No limit said.

"Alright we'll be on our way." Charles replied.

"Why would the boss wizard call an emergency meeting with us over the mail?" Lunatic asked.

"Looney what have DM and I told you and your brother about calling DM that?" Airnaruto asked.

"Sorry sensei." Lunatic apologized.

"You're forgiven Looney." Airnaruto said as they went back to there game.

Meanwhile in the lair of Drake Darkstar the sworn enemy of the FAF Drake himself had found something very odd in the mail.

"Hmm…I wonder what these are supposed to be." He asked himself as he looked at three envelopes, each having a seal of a black dragon on them one was addressed to his ninja digimon servant Onikagemon, another was addressed to himself and the last one was addressed to Airnaruto's doppelganger Anti Airnaruto.

"Onikagemon Anti-Airnaruto could you both meet me in my chambers?" He asked over the intercom.

"I'm right here my master." The evil digimon said bowing to his leader.

"What's up boss?" the evil author ninja asked.

Meanwhile at the same time at the FAF headquarters, Darkmagicianmon along with the four authors he wanted to talk to were in the meeting room discussing something serious.

"Hi DM what's up?" Lunatic asked.

"Lunatic please be patient." Airnaruto said to his pupil.

"Thank you Airnaruto." Darkmagicianmon said before he continued. "Anyway the reason I called you four in here is because you got some unusual mail here take a look." Darkmagicianmon said before throwing them four envelopes that all had the same black dragon crest on them while the other authors took little to attention to this, Airnaruto stared at his with shock.

"No….it can't be, I thought there would never be another one ever again." Airnaruto said in disbelief.

"Sensei what's wrong?" Lunatic asked the air bending ninja author.

"Do you guys have any clue what these are?" Airnaruto asked his comrades who all but Charles shook their heads. "These are invitations to the most dangerous tournament in any realm we know of.

Meanwhile at Omega Mountain Drake had just finished explaining the same thing to Onikagemon and Anti-Airnaruto the latter of who was confused. "What tournament are you talking about boss?" The anti asked.

Then there was a split screen of Airnaruto and Drake as they revealed the name of the tournament.

"The tournament of Mortal Kombat." Both the Dark side and the Author ninja said solemnly as their comrades gasped.

A/N: Uh-oh looks like we're in trouble now.

Lunatic: But sensei what is the Mortal Kombat tournament?

Airnaruto: You'll know next chapter Lunatic until then read and review folks.


	2. What is the Tournament: History of MK

Chapter 2: What is the Tournament?

A/N: Before I start this chapter, I want to point out that the explanation of the tournament is going to go back and forth between Drake and myself.

In the Author fighter HQ Airnaruto had revealed what was so troubling about the letters he and his comrades had received that day.

"Airnaruto-sensei what exactly is Mortal Kombat anyway?" Lunatic asked since he was the youngest of the four that were picked he needed to be filled in on the tournament.

"Lunatic I think it's time for a little history lesson." Airnaruto said.

Meanwhile at Omega Mountain Drake was going to explain to Anti-Airnaruto why the tournament had gotten him so rattled.

"Well At the beginning of time, there only existed two types of beings: The Elder Gods and the One Being. The One Being gained his power by draining that of the Elder Gods. Eventually the Elder Gods declared war on the One Being to save themselves. In the end, the Elder Gods created 6 weapons called the Kamidogu. When they used the Kamidogu the One Being split into many pieces, although its consciousness survived. The Kamidogu became lost in 6 different pieces of the One Being. Eventually, these pieces became the realms, and life began to grow inside them. There were 6 main realms: Earthrealm, Nehterrealm, Outworld, Orderrealm, Chaosrealm and Edenia, each with a representative Kamidogu which held the essence of each realm. The question was then asked of how realms could be combined. The Elder Gods decreed that the denizens of one realm could only conquer another realm by defeating the defending realm's greatest warriors in ten consecutive Mortal Kombat tournaments." Drake explained to his shinobi henchmen.

Airnaruto then explained the next part of the story to his fellow authors.

"However at some unknown point in history an emperor called Onaga ruled the realm of Outworld. Onaga was the first Emperor of Outworld, uniting an otherwise divided realm, many would come to know and fear Onaga as the Dragon king." Airnaruto explained before Lunatic cut him off.

"Why was he called that Airnaruto-sensei?" He asked.

"He was called that Lunatic because he physically looked like a dragon, don't you pay attention?" Nukid asked already annoyed with the Fictorian ninja before he turned to Airnaruto. "You can continue Airnaruto." Nukid said.

"Anyway, He began to conquer other realms, merging them to add that realm's power to Outworld and expand his ever-growing domain. Onaga's secret to victory was his undefeatable and seemingly invincible army. Onaga's heart gave him the ability to raise the dead, allowing him to revive his dead soldiers over and over. However, Onaga wished to live forever; using the last dragon egg, his followers formed a spell that would transfer his body into the tiny dragon inside and with it, be granted eternal life. It was at this point Shao Kahn, who had been a trusted advisor at Onaga's side, decided to strike. Onaga was poisoned, and with Onaga gone, Shao Kahn took control. However, unlike Onaga, Shao Kahn was not able to rule Outworld as a united realm." Airnaruto explained to his pupil and his friends while Lunatic's eyes were wider than saucers at this point.

Meanwhile Drake then picked up the next part of the story.

"So what realms was Khan able to conquer?" Anti-Airnaruto asked.

"Well, Like Onaga before him, Kahn sought to expand his domain and his power through conquests of other realms. He attacked and conquered many smaller realms, slowly building up power over thousands of years. Eventually, he built up enough strength to take on another realm equal to Outworld's size, to gain even greater power, Edenia. To conquer Edenia, Kahn had to win the sacred tournament protecting the realm, and if he succeeded, it would allow him to merge the two realms. Despite the Edenian warriors' best efforts, Kahn eventually won and Edenia was conquered. The ruler of Edenia, King Jerrod, was murdered; Kahn took his wife Sindel as his queen and adopted their daughter Kitana as his own. However, Sindel could not bear the thought of being Kahn's queen and committed suicide." Drake answered in explanation.

"Spew!" Lunatic said as he started to turn green in the skin.

"Tell me about it." Nukid muttered.

"Well it still doesn't explain how the tournament has come to the realm of fiction." Charles said.

"I'm getting there Charles." Airnaruto said. "Now where was I oh yes, Not long after the creation of the realms, the Edenian protector god, Argus, and his sorceress-wife, Delia, had two children: Taven and Daegon(Argus also had a third son, the half brother of Taven and Daegon, Rain). Delia frequently had visions and prophecies of the future. One of the events she predicted was the destruction of all the realms due to the warriors of Mortal Kombat growing too powerful and too numerous. The Elder Gods demanded that a safeguard be put in place in order to prevent Armageddon, and left the task to Argus and his wife. Delia predicted that the climax of battle would take place at a crater within the Edenian Ruins. For this reason, Argus had a pyramid constructed underground at this crater, while Delia created a Fire-Spawn known as Blaze. Blaze would contain the power needed to stop the Mortal Kombat warriors. While Argus wanted all of the warriors destroyed, Delia wished a more merciful approach; stripping the warriors of their powers. They decided that they would put their two children in competition, and whichever one defeated Blaze would be gifted with the power to become the new protector of Edenia. On their way to confronting Blaze, each brother would have to retrieve a sword from one of their father's temples in Earthrealm, and a suit of armor from one of their mother's temples, also in Earthrealm. One suit of armor would mean that all of the Mortal Kombat Warriors were destroyed, the other would mean that they were stripped of their power. In effect, this would be like a coin toss between Argus and Delia, to decide which outcome would be achieved. The two brothers were then asked to Argus' temple in Edenia, where they were ambushed and placed in stasis. They were both placed within mountains in Earthrealm, with a Dragon to watch over them. The Golden Dragon, Orin, watched over Taven, while the Red Dragon Caro watched over Daegon. When Blaze gave the signal, the Dragons would wake their protectee from stasis to begin the quest." Airnaruto said as another question this time posed by Nukid.

"What about these Elder Gods?" Nukid asked his friend.

"The Elder Gods watched over the realms, and governed the realms with untold wisdom; but one such Elder God, known as Shinnok, gave in to greed and the illusion of false power and wanted the new realm of Earth for himself; however, the Elder Gods had appointed the young God of Thunder known as Raiden to protect Earth. The battle between Raiden and Shinnok was fierce, sending Earth to its near destruction and plunging it into centuries of darkness. Raiden discovered that Shinnok entered the realm through the power of a mystical amulet. It allowed Shinnok to weaken the borders of a realm and therefore enter the realm without challenge and keep the Elder Gods from interfering. Forced to choose between destroying the budding Saurian civilization or to give Earthrealm to Shinnok, Raiden chose the former and stripped the amulet of Shinnok's possession and with the aid of Elder Gods banished the fallen Elder God to the Netherrealm. Raiden buried the amulet deep with the mountains of Asia and created a massive temple to house the amulet and appointed four guardians to serve as the protectors of the amulet. These guardians represented an element that make up the realm: Wind (Fujin), Earth, Water, and Fire. As long as the amulet remained on Earth, Shinnok would remain trapped in the Netherrealm." Airnaruto said to answer Nukid's question before he picked up where he left off in the tale.

"A few millennia had passed, now with Edenia conquered and other realms added to Outworld, Shao Kahn turned his sights to the conquest of Earthrealm. Shao Kahn sent Shang Tsung to establish the sacred tournament as a competition between his armies and Earthrealm. Raiden rallied the best fighters of Earth into the White Lotus Society, a group established to discern a champion every 50 years to defend Earth in the tournament. The great Kung Lao was one such warrior defeating Shang Tsung and becoming Grand Champion. Lao only kept the title for one generation before eventually falling to Shang Tsung's then-new secret weapon, a _Shokan_ prince named Goro. Goro then proceeded to win the following eight tournaments, giving the Outworld warriors 9 consecutive victories." Airnaruto said grimly.

At Omega Mountain Drake picked up the story from where Airnaruto had left off.

"Before the events of the next Mortal Kombat tournament, Quan Chi had recruited the elder Sub-Zero to help him retrieve the ancient amulet. Sub Zero proceeded to venture through Earthrealm, defeating the gods of Wind, Earth, Water, and Fire and obtained the amulet. Along the way, he brutally murdered a ninja by the name of Hanzo Hazashi, a man who would later be known as Scorpion. Sub-Zero then delivered the amulet to Quan Chi. Quan Chi later switched this amulet with a fake and presented it to Shinnok, keeping the real one for himself. Raiden then confronted the Lin Kuei ninja and revealed to him his mistake by giving Quan Chi the amulet. Reluctantly, Sub-Zero then proceeded to return to the Netherrealm and retrieve the (fake) amulet from Shinnok. Sub-Zero was successful and preserved the peace of all reality for the time being." Drake said as Onikagemon and Anti-Airnaruto listened intently.

"We get that but what about the following tournament master?" Onikagemon asked.

Meanwhile at the Author fighter's headquarters Darkmagicianmon was also wondering about that part of the story.

"So what happened next Airnaruto?" The magician digimon asked.

"Well about two years later, Earth rallied some of its best fighters in order to win the tenth tournament and preserve Earthrealm's freedom. Among the established warriors were Liu Kang, Sonya Blade, and Johnny Cage. With the help of Raiden, the Earthrealm warriors were victorious and Liu Kang became the new champion of Mortal Kombat. Scorpion, who was a rival clansman of the Lin Kuei, and the same man Sub-Zero killed years before, fought Sub-Zero again. In the end, Scorpion slew Sub-Zero in retribution for the death of his family (later revealed to be at Quan Chi's hands) and his own murder." Airnaruto said before he got the next part of the story.

"Shao Khan was unable to deal with Shang Tsung's failure, so Shao Kahn ordered the Tarkatan hordes to raid the Wu Shi academy. The Tarkatan hordes killed most of Liu Kang's fellow monks and enraged Liu Kang enough to follow them into Outworld. He was not alone; Kung Lao, Johnny Cage, and Major Jackson Briggs, who was in search of his missing subordinate Sonya Blade, accompanied him to Outworld. Though they were knowingly running into the Emperor's trap, they eventually thwarted Shao Kahn's sinister plan and rescued Sonya as well. Shao Kahn responded by resurrecting Queen Sindel on Earth and stepping across the realms to claim her, thus successfully merging it with Outworld. The Earthrealm warriors rallied once more, defeating Shao Kahn and ending his threat. He was severely wounded, but most importantly, when he was defeated, Edenia was freed from Outworld, and was returned to a whole realm." Airnaruto said finishing another part of the tale.

Meanwhile at Omega Mountain Drake was about to reveal the darkest part of the tale.

"Did Quan Chi, Shang Tsung, or Shao Khan get their revenge against Earthrealm?" Onikagemon asked curiously.

"Well yes actually two of them did Onikagemon." Drake answered.

"Which two?" the digimon asked.

"Well that is where the story gets real dark." Drake said before he picked up the next part of the tale. "Scorpion had found out of Quan Chi's involvement in the death of his family and began to pursue him throughout the Netherrealm. During his escape, Quan Chi entered a portal that sent him to ancient writings where he discovered the history of his amulet and about the Dragon King's invincible army. He managed to escape from the Netherrealm using a secret portal and approached Shang Tsung with an offer to join forces and rule the realms together. Quan Chi established a "Soulnado" in Shang Tsung's fortress with the agreement that Shang Tsung would use some of the souls to animate the army. Together, they approached Shao Kahn and attacked him, seemingly killing him in his weakened state. It was later revealed that they killed a clone, and that the real Shao Kahn had escaped. The Deadly Alliance then double-teamed and killed the only one who could possibly stop them, the Mortal Kombat Champion, Liu Kang.

Raiden once again rallied the Earthrealm soldiers to stop this impending threat. Also included in the battle were newcomers Li Mei and Nitara. Nitara's realm had been merged into Outworld against her will, whereas Li Mei was trying to free her land from The Deadly Alliance. Others joined the fight as well, including the newly reprogrammed Cyrax (now working for the U.S. Special Forces Unit with Jax and Sonya), as well as Kenshi, a warrior who had been blinded by Shang Tsung's treachery and who sought revenge, and Sub-Zero the younger brother of the original Sub-Zero and the new leader of the Lin Kuei. Unfortunately, these heroes were unable to stop the Deadly Alliance, as the two sorcerers overcame all foes, destroying the majority of the opposition." Drake said much to the shock and confusion of his minions.

Meanwhile Airnaruto was about ready to pick up the next part of the story with the darkest moment yet of the saga.

"So what happened after the deadly alliance slew most of the Earthrealm warriors and Outworld warriors?" Darkmagicianmon asked.

"Well they didn't kill all of them two actually escaped the first was the drunken fist master of Outworld Bo' Rai Cho who chose to retreat rather than fight the other was Li Mei whom he rescued from being put into the remains of the Dragon king's army. Anyway, imprisoned in death for centuries after his betrayal by Shao Kahn, the Dragon King secretly worked to revive his physical body. By transferring his essence into an apparition, he appeared to Shujinko, a very promising warrior who was set to be the chosen Earthrealm combatant in an upcoming Mortal Kombat tournament. Claiming to be an emissary of the Elder Gods named Damashi, he tricked Shujinko into collecting the Kamidogu from the various realms and placing them in the Nexus, a special location created between the realms to ease the travel of the Champion of the Elder Gods. After the Kamidogu had been collected, the egg he was imprisoned in hatched; the Dragon King resumed his physical form by merging with the ninja Reptile, and collected the Kamidogu from Shujinko, informing him that Shinnok's amulet (now in the hands of Quan Chi) was the key to the power of the Kamidogu.

Meanwhile, Raiden (with his allies laying defeated), faced the Deadly Alliance on his own. Despite managing to hold his own for a time, he was ultimately defeated by their combined power. With their victory in hand, Shang Tsung and Quan Chi quickly turned on each other, each looking to grab all the power for themselves. Quan Chi emerged victorious, but once again, the victory was short lived, as the Dragon King returned to Outworld. Quan Chi proceeded to try to stop him, and the quickly recovering Shang Tsung and Raiden formed an impromptu alliance against the greater threat. They were unable to defeat the Dragon King, however, as even Raiden releasing his essence and destroying everything around him had no effect on the revived former ruler of Outworld.

The Dragon King then proceeded to continue where he left off, seeking to control Outworld as well as all of the other realms. It is suggested that he is being manipulated by a power that even he doesn't understand, namely The One Being. A make shift team of heroes to fight of the dragon king is formed, consisting of Sub-Zero, Kenshi, Ermac, Sindel, Jade, Bo' Rai Cho, and Shujinko. It's not known yet which one defeated Onaga, but many were certain that it was either, Ermac, Scorpion or Shujinko who accomplished the task." Airnaruto said.

"What happened at the most recent tournament?" Lunatic asked as Airnaruto got to the final chapter of the tale.

"During the Dragon King's conquest, the beginning of Armageddon, previously predicted by Delia, began. Daegon however, had mistakenly been awakened centuries early, as Caro mistook the loss of Blaze's contact (possibly when he was kidnapped in order to watch over the Dragon King's eggs) as the signal to begin the race.

Daegon discovered what the aim of the quest was, and became obsessed with the power which would be granted to him. He set up the Red Dragon clan (to represent the Red Dragon that awoke him) and enslaved Caro in order to use him to create portals.

The Red Dragon's primary aim was to find Blaze and to assassinate Taven, although they were also a powerful crime organization. When Taven was finally awoken at the correct time, during Onaga's return, he was constantly attacked by Red Dragon warriors. Eventually, Taven made his way to his father's temple, only to find the weapon that was meant to be there had been stolen. As he finally made his way to his mother's temple, which was now occupied by the Lin Kuei, he managed to find the suit of armour that had been placed for him. During this time, Shinnok & Daegon had Quan Chi assemble other warlords of Darkness, including Shao Kahn, Onaga and Shang Tsung. Quan Chi had learned from Shinnok about the power that Blaze contained, and the power that would be passed as a gift to the one who defeated him and after learning this, had killed Orin, Taven's protector Dragon. The forces of evil united in order to claim this power, whilst the forces of good united in order to either stop evil, or claim the power for themselves for their own ends. Shinnok however sent a clone of himself to aid Daegon in defeating Blaze, so that once Blaze is defeated by Daegon, there would be no one to oppose his accession from the Netherrealm.

The battle came to a head in the crater within the Edenian ruins, just as Delia had predicted. As Taven made his way to these ruins, he encountered Blaze who revealed the true nature of this quest: to either use the power to destroy all of the Mortal Kombat warriors, or simply strip them of their power. Daegon revealed that it was he who had killed their parents, with the very weapons that they had intended be used to fight their way to Blaze (as it became apparent that Daegon was the one who had stolen Taven's sword). However, once defeating Blaze in Arcade mode with Daegon, it is shown that Argus and Delia had not been killed, and their "death" was simply a test, and Taven was to become protector of Edenia, and Daegon punished. Taven and Daegon fought, with Taven emerging the victor. As this happened, the warriors clashing within the crater were suddenly stopped as the huge pyramid placed by Argus millennia earlier rose from the ground, with Blaze, now empowered and huge in size, waiting at the top. The warriors began to make their way to the top, fighting amongst themselves and turning on one another in order to claim this prize. With Daegon defeated, Taven took his sword and made his way into the crater himself, in order to defeat Blaze as he was destined to." Airnaruto said.

"So what happened to the kombatants master? Were they destroyed or were their powers take from them?" Onikagemon asked.

A split screen then showed as Airnaruto and Drake revealed the answer to that question.

"Neither!" They said in unison much to the shock of their listeners.

Drake then picked up where Airnaruto left off to wrap the story up.

"It actually increased the power of the kombatants there for doing nothing to resolve the conflict so Taven was left to defend Edenia from Armageddon until a new solution could be realized." Drake said.

Back at the Author Fighter HQ Airnaruto had revealed the same thing to his pals.

"So the bottom line is basically my guess is that because the Fictionrealm is just a branch of Earthrealm it was easy for Shao Khan to send invitations here because it gives him two realms to conquer for the price one." Airnaruto said making a guess on how he and his three friends got invited. "In fact I bet Khan sent invites to the universes in Fictionrealm like the realm of anime, the realm of Disney, the realm of Nicktoons and other realms and unless we go to that tourney and defeat Shao Kahn once and for all the realms will forever be in danger." Airnaruto said.

"Well there's no point in backing out now we have to go." Nukid said.

"Yeah it's go time!" Lunatic said loudly.

"Be careful you guys." Darkmagicianmon said.

"Don't worry chief we will but if we don't tell Megan that I love her." Airnaruto said with concern.

" Tell the same thing to Blaze for me." Charles added

"Don't mention any of this to my brothers DM please." Lunatic begged.

"Good luck you guys." Darkmagicianmon said as the four authors left for their next destination the docks in Hong Kong, apparently there were a few boats that would take to the island where the tourney would take place but even as they left the building with only whatever provisions they needed Darkmagicianmon could only look and think to himself if he had done the right thing.

Meanwhile at Omega Mountain Drake Anti-Airnaruto, and Onikagemon were ready to leave for the tournament as well, but first Drake had to take care of one last thing.

"Virusmon I want to see you my office on the double." Drake said

"Yes sir I'm on my way sir." Virusmon said and when he got there he saw his boss packing a suitcase for some reason.

"You wanted to see me Drake?" Virusmon asked.

"Yes in fact I did. I want you to know that Anti-Airnaruto, Onikagemon and I are going to be gone for a little bit." Drake said.

"Why where are you going sir if you don't mind my asking?" Virusmon asked.

"Simple the Mortal Kombat Tournament. I've heard that a few of the author fighters were invited and I plan to eliminate them there." Drake answered as he had a nasty gleam in his eyes.

A/N: Well folks there you have it the complete history of the tournament.

Nukid: ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Airnaruto bangs a wooden spoon and a frying pan near Nukid's ear to wake him up.

BANG

Nukid: Huh what, who, where?

Lunatic: Nice of you to join us Rip Van Winkle.

Nukid: That's IT!

Nukid then started beating up Lunatic

Nukid: I'll give you Rip Van Winkle

Charles: Guys knock it off we have to do the reminder.

Lunatic: Oh yeah.

Airnaruto: Well folks remember..

All 4: Read and review!


	3. Boat Ride to the Island

Chapter 3: Boat Ride to the Island

A/N: I want to point out again any characters from other shows that I listed in the following chapter are own by their creators not me.

Hong Kong docks 7:00 PM:

_We arrived in Hong Kong preparing to board the ship that would take us to the Mortal Kombat Tournament. As I had guessed several warriors from some of the universes of Fanfictionrealm had also been sent invitations. Among those we could identify were Naruto, Rock Lee, Neji, Chouji, Shikamaru, Kuwabara, Yusuke, Sakura, Kiba, Edward and Alphonse Elric, Ichigo, and Inuyasha for the Anime realm Darkwing Duck, Ron, and Shego for the Disney Realm. Juniper Lee, Kyle, Stan, Cartman, Kenny, Hong Kong Phooey, Ben, Gwen, Kevin, Chase Young, Omi, Clay, Kimiko, and Raimundo for the Cartoon realm, and from the Nicktoon Realm were Toph, El Tigre, Danny, Sam, Timmy, Cindy, Sheen, Jimmy, Suki and Sokka. Most of them I assumed could get pretty far in the tournament while others I could only pray for but that's when I saw 6 faces we weren't happy to see. Those faces belonged to Drake Darkstar, Onikagemon, Anti-Airnaruto, and two of the Dark Hearts more specifically The patriarch of the family who wore a black and red robe with a demon dragon on the back and carried a shadow skull sword he had black hair and red eyes. The other Darkheart was his eldest son David. My team stared down our foes as we approached them._

(Normal POV)

"Oh look father we have some rivals." David jeered pointing towards the authors.

"Well so the FAF only sends four and two of them I'm quite familiar with." Krolton said nonchalantly.

"Listen Darkheart I have something to say that I need to get off my chest but get Drake and his goons over here." Airnaruto said.

(Charles's POV)

_**Krolton stared at Airnaruto intently and could see he was telling the truth, I on the other hand looked like a fish out of water.**_

"_**Why Airnaruto want to talk to Drake and these demons is he out of his mind?!" I asked myself as our sworn enemies approached us.**_

"_**What do you want Author ninja?" Drake asked now wearing a black combat gi.**_

"_**Look Drake I know you don't like us, we don't like you, and the Darkhearts couldn't give a rat's ass about either one of us." Airnaruto said before he turned to the two demons, "No offense." He said to them.**_

"_**None taken." Krolton answered.**_

"_**What's your point my goody two-shoed doppelganger?" Anti-Airnaruto asked.**_

"_**Hey first off let's set the record straight alright. You're the doppelganger not me. Second the point is that unless we agree to put aside our differences for the better part of the tournament we won't last long and both the Earthrealm and Fictionrealm will be forever controlled by Shao Khan. Airnaruto explained. So what is it going to be truce or do we face our own deaths?" Airnaruto asked extending his hand out to the demon ruler and the Dark side.**_

(Normal POV)

"Give me and my son some time to think about it and we'll tell you what our answer is." Krolton said to which Airnaruto nodded. The author ninja then turned to Drake his hand towards Drake.

"Well Drake what will it be?" Airnaruto asked the Dark side.

"You can take your offer and shove it up your ass ninja." Drake snapped before he turned around and walked to another part of the ship.

"Sometimes I don't know what causes me to even try with people like him." Airnaruto said to himself.

"Don't let it get to you old chap." Nukid said as he placed a comforting hand on Airnaruto's shoulder.

Airnaruto turned to Nukid and gave him a sad smile.

"Thanks Nukid." Airnaruto said before he noticed someone was missing from their group. "Nukid do you know where Looney is?" The author ninja asked the former assassin.

"He's on the starboard side giving the old heave ho." Nukid answered.

Over on the starboard side of the ship Lunatic was doing exactly what Nukid said he was doing. He was leaning over the side of the boat losing his lunch literally but next to him were six people who the authors knew pretty well one of them who was hurling along side Lunatic was Carl the gangster of the Spirit warriors, the second was Brian the leader of the team along with his girlfriend Melody and next to her were Flint and his girlfriend Monica they were old friends of the author fighters because Brian was Darkmagicianmon's old partner back during his days in the digital world. The final individual was his old friend from Dimmsdale Timmy Turner who chose to show up without Cosmo and Wanda for two reasons. The first reason being that Timmy was afraid that Shang Tsung, Quan Chi or Shao Khan might steal their magic and use it for their own ends. The second was obviously because "Da Rules" said that Timmy couldn't use magic to make him really good at martial arts for the tournament because that would have been considered cheating.

"Anyone got a bottle of alka seltzer? " Lunatic asked as his stomach was still doing flip flops.

"Right here Lunatic." A voice said from behind the Fictorian shinobi who handed him the bottle of stomach settling liquid.

"Thanks." Lunatic said before he realized something. "Hey wait a minute how do you five know my name?" He asked the people who gave him the seltzer.

"Lunatic I'm shocked that you don't recognize us." The voice said as the figure and his friends stepped into the moonlight to reveal Brian and his friends.

"Lunatic their you are. Are you feeling any better…wait minute Brian, Carl, Flint, Monica, Melody, Timmy…what are you guys doing here?" Airnaruto asked the spirit warriors.

"We got invited as well is Darkmagicianmon on board the ship?" Brian asked the author ninja.

"Unfortunately he's not and we all know why. The first reason being the fact that he's digital. While the second reason is probably because Shao Khan doesn't want to fight someone as powerful as he is and wields a magic that's on par with Shang Tsung, Quan Chi, or Shinnok." Airnaruto said.

"I'm guessing you guys have entered the tourney to save Earthrealm well huh?" Melody asked them.

"We have but we also want to save Fictionrealm because remember if one of our realms goes the other gets taken with it." Charles said solemnly.

"We understand Chuck." Carl said.

"Thanks Carl just remember once we get to the island we're on our own." Airnaruto said grimly.

"Hey guys I see it the island." Timmy said with excitement.

The authors and spirit warriors all looked out to the horizon and saw the island which had held one of the previous Mortal Kombat tournaments right in clear view and as they looked ahead Airnaruto said only one thing that only Raiden would have said.

"Mortal Kombat begins again…" The author ninja said as the boats docked.

A/N: Okay gang I'm gonna end this chapter here next time it's not going to have much action.

Lunatic: Why not?

Nukid: Because Lunatic we need to know who will fight who in each round.

Charles: He's right Lunatic121. Airnaruto are you sure we could even trust the Darkhearts?

Airnaruto: Well Charles you know what they say: the enemy of my enemy is friend for now.

Charles: True

All: Read and review folks


	4. Who Fights Who?

Chapter 4: Who Fights Who?

Disclaimer: Again I own none of the characters that will appear in this story.

A/N: Other combatants I left off were, Kim Possible, Might Man and Yukk, Jake Long, Rose, Shade, Robin, Bushido, Pantha, Roshi (DBZ), and Jade (Jackie Chan Adventures).

(Airnaruto's POV)

_We arrived at the island and got off our boats but as I was about to get off the ship I noticed that Onikagemon and Krolton were pointing towards me as if they wanted to give me an answer to the offer I made the previous night so I went over._

"_So what do you guys say to my offer?" I asked curiously, Onikagemon was the first to respond._

"_Well Drake thought about what you said, and realized that your right. Right now we've got bigger problems than just our two factions so for now we will put aside our grudge towards you however we will not agree to a truce." Onikagemon said to me, I only nodded understanding that Drake is not one to forge alliances out of desperation for his own preservation. I then turned to Krolton Darkheart and wanted to know his response._

"_What about you Darkheart? Where do you stand?" I asked the demon king._

"_We agree to a truce however we won't show you any mercy, once either my son or I face one you and friends or Shao Khan and win the alliance is off got that?" Krolton asked._

"_I wouldn't expect less." I answered as we shook on it._

_We arrived at the main meeting place where we saw warriors from countless realms and of all shapes, races, and sizes gathered to this one spot in the middle of an inter-dimensional abyss._

_As we reached the gathering place, I heard someone call my name._

"_Airnaruto is that you?" The voice asked, I turned around and saw an old man with red sunglasses, blue pants, a yellow shirt, and a grey beard that dangled from his chin it was Goku's old mentor Master Roshi the turtle hermit or as I called him pervy turtle._

"_Pervy turtle what are you doing here?" I asked him rather shocked to see him here considering that he's over 300 years old himself._

"_Three reasons my boy. First I wanted to prove to Goku that I still have it. Second I want to save Anime realm." Roshi said._

"_What's number three?" I asked curiously._

"_Simple I want to get a look at all the girls ha heh heh!" Roshi laughed as hard as an old goat of a pervert could which caused me to anime faint._

"_ROSHI YOU TWIT THAT"S THE MAIN REASON YOU WANTED TO JOIN THIS TOURNEY?!" I asked in disgust of the lecherous old man before I saw Melody, Monica and every other female fighter who was invited gang up on the old fart._

_Several hours later it was time to draw numbers to determine who was going to fight who there we saw the tournament master a man with grey hair and a long beard wearing a turquoise Chinese robe named Shang Tsung though his appearance was humble it was very deceiving and I could tell._

"_Welcome warriors from many realms to my island." He said in a voice that could easily sucker anybody into thinking he was harmless._

"_Say sensei, who is that old geezer?" Lunatic asked me._

"_That's Shang Tsung Lunatic." I replied._

"_What's he doing up there I thought he was supposed to be down here?" Lunatic asked._

"_He's also the tournament master Lunatic but still I wouldn't put it pass that slime ball to try and wipe as many of us out as he can before the start of the tourney tomorrow." I said._

"_That cracker (A/N: Nutcase sense not white man sense) doesn't look so tough." Nukid said cockily._

"_I'm with you on that one Nuke." Carl boasted._

"_You're both fools, Shang Tsung is very dangerous he keeps himself as powerful as he is by stealing the souls of fallen warriors don't underestimate him." I whispered harshly to Nukid and Carl who took that information into account while Charles who had about as much knowledge about the tourney as I did didn't do anything while Monica and Melody gripped Brian and Flints arms tight out of fear._

_Meanwhile Shang Tsung was still giving his speech to every other combatant. "Tomorrow the tournament will officially begin so you have all of today to make yourself at home but first we draw lots to determine who will fight who." He said as he magically brought forth a box and placed it on a table before explaining the deal with the box. "In this box are 128 individually numbered pieces of paper, the number you pull will determine which match you will be in, I would also like to point out that the emperor Shao Khan and myself will be participating in this tournament as combatants as well so let us begin first up is Chouji Akimichi." The sorcerer said as the heir of the Akimichi clan nervously stepped up to the box, reached in and pulled out a piece of paper then he showed it to Shang Tsung. "How very interesting so Chouji Akimichi has pulled number 76." Shang Tsung said and magically placing Chouji's name in the 38th match. "The next contestant on the list is Lunatic121." Shang said as eagerly my apprentice ran up to the box to pull his number._

"_I hope I get a very late number." Lunatic said out loud with a thrill in his voice._

"_You sound very eager to fight young one." Shang Tsung said snidely to my pupil._

"_You bet your wrinkled old ass I am gramps." Lunatic said like a kid on a sugar rush which got some of the contestants to laugh while others just gasped at what the Fictorian ninja had said._

_Lunatic then pulled his hand out of the box to pull much to his dismay a very low number._

"_Tough break kid you pulled number 2 and you know what that means." Shang Tsung said menacingly._

"_Something's fishy about this." I thought to myself as the drawing went on._

(**Charles' POV)**

"**What's wrong Airnaruto?" I asked him.**

"**Nothing Charles, nothing's wrong." Airnaruto replied.**

**Over the course of the day the drawings went on until only a handful of us were left including Shang Tsung and Shao Khan who had yet to pull their numbers.**

"**Next up is Goro prince of Shokan" Shang Tsung said and with a major bloodlust gleaming through his eyes Goro reached into the box, pulled a piece of paper out of it and when he saw what number he pulled he let out a very psychotic laugh as if he was going to enjoy torturing his opponent who ever it was, suddenly he turned his head towards Airnaruto and pointed his finger at him.**

"**Hey you twig boy. Was that hyperactive little punk****a friend of yours?" Goro asked Airnaruto arrogantly.**

"**What's it to you?" Airnaruto snapped back.**

**Goro just smiled sinisterly and turned over the slip of paper he pulled.**

_(Airnaruto's POV)_

_Goro turned over his slip of paper to reveal one of the match ups I had feared the most, my eyes widened with fear as Goro revealed he had pulled number 1._

"_No Looney!" I thought to myself fearing for the life of my pupil._

"_The first match is gonna be Looney against him?" Nukid asked before he exclaimed "Looney's gonna get killed!" Then Nukid asked me, "Airnaruto who is that guy anyway?"_

"_His name is Goro prince of the subterranean kingdom of Shokan in Outworld and a former 9 time Mortal Kombat champion." I said._

"_Shade Blood you're next." Shang Tsung said to the evil half of Ranger24. Shade then reached into the box and pulled out a piece of paper then showed it to Shang. "Shade has drawn number 30." Shang declared before moving on to the next name._

"_I wonder who will have the next draw." I thought to myself._

"_Next up is Airnaruto45." Shang Tsung said as I walked towards the box with determination in my eyes. "You have a strong soul in you young warrior." Shang Tsung said to me._

"_Thank you but I don't take compliments from snakes in the grass like you Shang." I said as I pulled out a number and looked at it before smirking in amusement. "Looks like I'm number 16." I said as I left the table to see the rest of the drawings._

_When the drawings were done Shang Tsung made the match announcements._

"_Attention everyone the match ups have been determined and they read as follows." Shang said as he read off the list._

A/N: to the administrators of this part of my story is a list not a script format.

_Match 1: Lunatic121 vs. Goro_

_Match 2: Roshi vs. Sonya Blade_

_Match 3: Sokka vs. Suki_

_Match 4: Jake Long vs. Charles Roberts_

_Match 5: Shujinko vs. Hsu Hao _

_Match 6: Sheeva vs. Motaro_

_Match 7: Brian vs. Curtis Stryker_

_Match 8: Sub Zero vs. Airnaruto45_

_Match 9: Reptile vs. Kim Possible_

_Match 10: Juniper Lee vs. Sam Manson_

_Match 11: Naruto Uzumaki vs. Sasuke Uchiha_

_Match 12: Sakura Haruno vs. Mandy_

_Match 13: Dairou vs. Shao Khan_

_Match 14: Li Mei vs. Johnny Cage_

_Match 15: Tanya vs. Shade_

_Match 16: Mokap vs. Rose _

_Match 17: Rock Lee vs. Bo Rai Cho _

_Match 18: Onikagemon vs. Mileena_

_Match 19: Ben Tennyson vs. Jax_

_Match 20: Nukid vs. Frost_

_Match 21: Smoke vs. Cyrax_

_Match 22: Melody vs. Baraka_

_Match 23: Monica vs. Sindel_

_Match 24: Danny Phantom vs. El Tigre_

_Match 25: Hong Kong Phooey vs. Reptile_

_Match 26: Shang Tsung vs. Yukk (A/N 2: Any of you who have watched Mighty Man & Yukk will know who Yukk is.)_

_Match 27: Liu Kang vs. Kitana (A/N 3: Yes Liu is alive once more and Raiden has been purified after his suicide corrupted him in this story.)_

_Match 28: Bushido vs. Noob Saibot _

_Match 29: Darrius vs. Ermac_

_Match 30: Nightwolf vs. Kiba Inuzuka_

_Match 31: Snake Eyes vs. Kenshi_

_Match 32: Gwen Tennyson vs. Pantha_

_Match 33: Fujin vs. Raiden_

_Match 34: Kira vs. Kobra_

_Match 35: Chase Young vs. Quan Chi_

_Match 36: Raimundo Pedrosa vs. Kimiko Tomihiko_

_Match 37: Krolton Dark Heart vs. Shinnok_

_Match 38: Shikamaru Nara vs. Chouji Akimichi_

_Match 39: Taven vs. Daegon_

_Match 40: Kung Lao vs. Kano_

_Match 41: Jarek vs. Reiko_

_Match 42: Kabal vs. Mavado_

_Match 43: Hotaru vs. Havik_

_Match 44: Chameleon vs. Dudley Dursley (A/N 4: Just want to see Dudley get eaten in this one.)_

_Match 45: David Darkheart vs. anti Air-Naruto_

_Match 46: Blaze vs. Onaga_

_Match 47: Omi vs. Timmy Turner_

_Match 48: Ashrah vs. Nitara_

_Match 49: Sareena vs. Shego_

_Match 50: Drahmin vs. Moloch_

_Match 51: Neji Hyuuga vs. Flint_

_Match 52: Kisame Hosigake vs. Toph Bei Fong _

_Match 53: Scorpion vs. Sektor_

_Match 54: Riccochet vs. Carl_

_Match 55: Buena Girl vs. El Loco Mosquito_

_Match 56: Francisco of the Forest vs. Numbah 4_

_Match 57: Monkey Fist vs. Ron Stoppable_

_Match 58: Cartman vs. The Flea_

_Match 59: Stan Marsh vs. Billy_

_Match 60: Kenny McCormick vs. Sperg _

_Match 61: Ed vs. Kyle Broslofski_

_Match 62: Ty Lee vs. Snow Pea_

_Match 63: Jim Possible vs. Mas_

_Match 64: Tim Possible vs. Menos_

_Shang Tsung had finished announcing the matches and then left us to ourselves._

"_You have until sunrise tomorrow to prepare until then I bid you good night." Shang Tsung greeted as he left us prepare for battle. I left to find Lunatic and fortunately I found him talking to Timmy._

(Lunatic's POV)

I saw Airnaruto-sensei walking towards me but he had a distraught look on his face.

"Airnaruto-sensei what's wrong?" I asked.

"Lunatic I have some bad news." Sensei said to me.

"Why what's wrong?" I asked.

"Your opponent tomorrow is Goro." He said.

"Why is that bad?" I asked.

"You see that four armed giant over there Lunatic?" He asked pointing over to the freak with the black ponytail.

"Yeah I see him but why would I have to worry about him?" I asked.

"It's simple Looney because that's Goro little buddy." Airnaruto said as I stared at the monster gulping in fear.

TBC

Lunatic: I have to fight Goro in the first round?!

Charles: Airnaruto how is Lunatic going to survive this battle?

Airnaruto: I don't know all we can do is hope that Jesus Christ above can help Lunatic pull an upset off.

Nukid: Again with the religious references.

Airnaruto: Looney now is not the time right now we have a bigger problem than our beliefs.

Lunatic: Next time: David vs. Goliath….Lunatic vs. Goro

Lunatic: Gulp

All: Read and review folks


	5. David vs goliath, Lunatic121 vs Goro

Chapter 5: David vs. Goliath…Lunatic121 vs. Goro

A/N: I own nothing in this story.

_(Airnaruto's POV)_

_The sun rose the next day and as I got up I noticed that Lunatic hadn't moved from the window of our accommodations, it was like he had stood there all night in deep mediation as I approached him._

"_Lunatic are you okay?" I asked him with concern._

"_Airnaruto-sensei, do I really have any chance of defeating Goro?" He asked worried about his fate._

"_To be honest Looney, I'm not sure but I do this Goro has only two weaknesses and if you remember them you might have a chance." I said to him._

"_What kind of weakness would that freak have?" Lunatic asked._

"_You'll have to find it on your own my pupil. I can't spoon feed you everything I know." I said sternly to him._

"_I understand sensei; I won't let you down in the match." Lunatic said._

"_You've already done that Looney." I said with a smile on my face. "Now go get ready, your match is in an hour." I told him and with that he was off to the battlefield to face Goro. I then went out to find a quiet spot to meditate. I found it within the woods, then I got down on my knees took a deep breath and started with a quick prayer for my student. "God in heaven, I come to you at this moment not as an arrogant young man but as a humble teacher who worries about the fate of his pupil. I ask you to please put your angels around Lunatic and take care of him as you did for King David so many years ago in the name of Jesus I pray, amen." I said before I got into a meditative sitting position and started focusing my mind on the challenge ahead._

(Normal POV)

Meanwhile Nukid and Charles had arrived to the site where Goro and Lunatic would fight it was within the caverns underneath the mountains Lunatic just stood there waiting for Goro to arrive while his sensei had just arrived as Nukid and Charles had saved him a spot for the fight Shang Tsung then proceeded to his seat and calmed the crowd down.

"Attention! It is with great pleasure that we welcome you to the Mortal Kombat tournament it has been decreed by the elder gods that the winner of this tournament will not only earn the title of champion but also be given to have any three wishes his or her heart desires to be fulfilled." Shang Tsung announced much to the delight of the kombatants. "Now without further delay will the first two fighters please step forward?" Shang Tsung said as Lunatic and Goro walked towards the ring waiting for the signal. "Let Mortal Kombat begin!" Shang shouted and with that Lunatic charged at Goro only to be held in place by one of Goro's extra arms kind of like how a bully would hold a smaller kid trying in vain to fight back by putting his hand on top of his head holding him in place, Goro the used his other extra arm punch Lunatic in the gut causing him to moan in pain.

Lunatic got back up and tried to punch Goro where he could but Goro's extra set of arms kept blocking the attacks until finally Goro who had started to grow bored with the Fictorian grabbed him by the throat with one of his upper arms and started choking him.

"You're no match for me boy. You've failed your master, you're weak just like him now prepare to die." Goro boasted but then something snapped inside of Lunatic as Goro continued to rant. Lunatic's eyes became like flames of fire burning red with anger broke free of Goro's grasp and kicked him in the gut. Once Lunatic had gotten free he realized that he may have figured out Goro's weakness.

"I have to aim for his leg that's it!" Lunatic thought to himself as then ran at Goro at a speed that many had thought was impossible to attain and with each blow Goro could feel bones in his kegs beginning to crack.

"This is for calling me an idiot!" Lunatic shouted as he kicked Goro in the chest. "This is for calling my friends weaklings!" Lunatic shouted as he twisted one of Goro's arms before he stood in front of Goro again. "This one is for underestimating me!" He shouted as kicked Goro right in the nuts causing Goro to double over in pain before Lunatic ran behind him before saying "And this one is for my sensei." Lunatic then proceeded to twist Goro's head in a direction it wasn't supposed to go and with a sickening crunch Goro fell dead on the ground. Many including Shang Tsung and Shao Khan couldn't believe that a small boy could defeat Goro let alone kill him but they had no choice but to announce the outcome.

"The winner by fatality is Lunatic121." Shang announced as the crowd began to roar in appreciation.

Lunatic finally came to his senses and when he did he saw Goro on the floor dead he at first thought that Goro was playing possum until he saw the blood on his hands that's when his eyes widened in shock to learn that he had just killed another being so he did what came natural to a new ninja he ran for the nearest stream to try and get rid of the blood.

"Where's he going he won the match isn't he going to stay to watch my fight?" Charles asked.

_(Airnaruto's POV)_

_I saw Lunatic run out of the cave as fast as his legs would carry him then I looked at the guys and turned to Nukid. "Nukid you're match isn't for a while you go find Nukid you should know what he's going through having been an assassin and all." I said to him._

"_Alright I'll go find him." Nukid said as he left to find my pupil._

Airnaruto: Well gang there you have it the first match of the tourney is at an end but I wonder how Lunatic's holding up?

Charles: I don't know buddy but I hope Nukid finds him soon my match is coming up.

Airnaruto: Good point Charles

Airnaruto: Next time, Charles vs. Jake, Clash of the dragons.

Both: Read and review folks.


	6. Clash of the Dragons

Chapter 6: Clash of the Dragons

A/N: I own nothing.

**(Nukid's POV)**

**I wandered around the island searching for Lunatic at the request of Airnaruto. "Lunatic! Where are you little buddy?" I called out but received yet at the same time I felt like I was being watched. I turned around and into a fighting stance, "Whoever you are come on out." I demanded and much to my shock it was woman with braided black hair, tan skin, black boots, a dark blue battledress, and two bladed fans in her hand from what I remembered Airnaruto told me she was Kitana princess and heiress to the throne of Edenia. When she approached me I blushed, before I remembered that Airnaruto said that she was over 10,000 years old even she did look like she wasn't a day over 25 or 30, and she had already fallen in love with Liu Kang.**

"**Who are you looking for?" She asked me with her fans dangerously close to my throat.**

"**I'm looking for a ninja. He's about 13 years old, a little shorter than I am, and has the attention span of rodent." I said describing Lunatic as I saw him in my mind.**

"**You'll find your friend over at beach trying to wash his hands in the tide." Kitana told me.**

"**Thank you for your assistance princess Kitana." I said.**

"**How do you know who I am?" She asked.**

(Normal POV)

Meanwhile back at the tournament the next couple of fights went by rather quickly with Roshi getting what he had coming to him namely a beat courtesy of Lt. Sonya Blade of the Outworld Investigation Agency, while Sokka and Suki battled pretty well against each with Suki winning again but of course they weren't going to kill each other but many of the other combatants would let this slide as they walked off hand in hand.

**(Nukid's POV)**

"**My is Nukid my comrades and I are from a sub-realm in Earthrealm known as Fictionrealm, I'm part of a team of heroes there known as the Fanfiction author fighters a group of young men and women who have dedicated their lives to justice and preserving peace throughout not just Fictionrealm and the universes that make it up but the Earthrealm as well." I said giving the princess the information she needed and as she looked into my eyes she could tell I was telling the truth.**

"**Well if you and your friends are here to help stop Khan I wish you good luck." Kitana then left which left me to find Lunatic.**

_(Lunatic's POV)_

_I stood on the shore trying again and again trying to get rid of the scent of Goro's blood but to no avail. "Come on get rid of the smell already!" I moaned as the scent was still there on my hands._

"_It's a hard thing to deal with isn't it?" Someone asked, I then turned around and saw Nukid behind me with a look of understanding on his face._

"_Why would you care you killed without hesitation?" I asked him._

"_True but I thought then I was doing the right thing but I soon realized that I was wrong." Nukid told me._

"_What are you doing here?" I asked him._

"_Airnaruto told me to find you, he's getting worried about you and he would want to talk to you once his match is over." Nukid said._

"_Okay I understand." I said glumly._

"_Come on let's head back." Nukid said and with that we headed back to the cave._

**(Charles's POV)**

**Shang Tsung then proceeded to announce the next match.**

"**Will Charles Roberts and Jake Long please step forward?" Shang asked and we did.**

"**I never thought I would have to fight you in a tournament like this my brother from the big apple." I said to Jake.**

"**I could say the same to you my bro from the bad side of 8 mile road." Jake said as we got into a stance.**

"**You ready for this Jake?" I asked him.**

"**You know it Chuck." He said back.**

"**You may begin!" Shang Tsung ordered.**

"**DRAGON UP!" we both yelled in unison changing into our dragon forms and began fighting in and above the ring throwing everything but the kitchen sinks at one another.**

"**This one could gone on for a while." I said to myself as Airnaruto and Rose were watching the fight intently.**

"**Come on Charles you can do it!" Airnaruto shouted to me.**

"**Go Jake!" Rose said.**

**The fight waged on until finally Jake fired a dragon flame at me but I charged at him head on and banged my head square in his chest causing him to change back into his human form and cough up a little blood before passing out.**

"**The winner of this match is Charles Roberts!" Shang said as the crowd roared again in appreciation of the spectacle they had witnessed. I went over to Jake and helped him up.**

"**You did a good job out here today Jake." I said holding out my hand smiling Jake took it and shook it.**

"**You did great to Chuck but next time you better watch out dawg." Jake said as he left to sit with Rose.**

_(Airnaruto's POV)_

_I applauded their effort before I turned around and saw Nukid and Lunati121c returning._

"_Hey guys what did we miss?" Nukid asked me._

"_Well other than Sonya rip Master Roshi's head off and Suki beat Sokka again you missed Charles beat Jake." I said nonchalantly._

"_WHAT I missed the fight?!" Nukid asked._

"_Sorry pal but hey at least you'll get to see Brian's match against Stryker." I said as I chuckled._

"_I would now like to quote Jake by saying one thing, aw man!" Nukid moaned about missing the fight. The next match went by rather quickly with Shujinko taking Hsu Hao down and slaying him._

"_The winner by fatality is Shujinko." Shang Tsung said as he then proceeded to announce the next battle this one would be a battle between to races in Outworld who hated each other's guts, the Centaurs and the Shokan. _

"_Attention the next match is about to begin. This match will pit Motaro of the centaurs against Sheeva of the Shokan." Shang announced as the two creatures stepped towards the ring._

"_Airnaruto-sensei, why do the Shokan and the Centaurs hate each other so much?" Lunatic asked._

"_To be honest Looney even I'm not sure it probably has something to with getting in good graces with Shao Khan but that's just my guess. I answered him._

_Needless to say that the battle took a lot out of both Sheeva and Motaro but in the end four arms triumphed over four legs as Sheeva prevailed by slaying her foe._

"_The winner by fatality Sheeva." Shang Tsung announced which whipped the crowd into frenzy. I hoped Shujinko knew what he would be getting into next round._

Preview for the next chapter:

Lunatic: Alright Brian's up next!

Brian: I hope I can give Stryker a run for his money.

Melody: I know you will Brian.

Brian: Thanks Mel.

Carl: Get a room will you?

Airnaruto: Shut up Carl.

Next time: Riot cops: Brian vs. Stryker.

All: Read and review


	7. Riot Cops: Brian vs Stryker

Chapter 7: Riot Cops, Brian vs. Stryker

Disclaimer: I own none of this.

_(Airnaruto's POV)_

_There was a 30 recess before the next match; Brian was getting ready while I left with a suitcase that was in my hand ever since the trip started. Lunatic looked at the case awkwardly every now and again as I left to go and get ready for my match which would be coming up later._

_I found a small spot to open the case but I didn't know I was being followed by something or someone._

"_Airnaruto-sensei what's in the case?" The voice who I knew could only belong to Lunatic asked._

"_Lunatic I think it's time you knew a little bit about my past." I said as I opened the case revealing an old ninja uniform that had black garments with blue shoulder pads and a mask with a blue breathing apparatus of some sort. "This Lunatic is my old Lin Kuei uniform." I said to my pupil._

_Lunatic just stared at me in shock as he then asked me one question that had been on his mind since I had shown him the uniform. "How did you become a Lin Kuei sensei?" he asked._

"_Well Lunatic it started when I was about your age, my family and I had just moved from the NYC to NC when suddenly a wormhole opened up behind me sending me into another dimension. When I woke up I found my self in the avatar universe six years before the air nomads were wiped out. I spent a few years there learning the art of Air bending under the tutelage of Monk Gyatso, after about 5 years another wormhole ripped open and sucked me into another universe more specifically this one. I wound up at the front door of the Lin Kuei temple years before the deadly alliance was formed. I was found by Sub Zero who saw that I had some promise so he took me in and trained me in everything he knew when my training was finished there Raiden showed up and sent me through one more portal which brought me to Konoha six years before the nine tailed fox attacked it, there I trained under the 4__th__ Hokage Minato Namikaze, after three months under his tutelage I learned everything I needed to know he then showed me a Jutsu that would take me back to my home and family at the exact moment I left through the original portal and the clothes I had received from my journeys had wound up coming along with me." I said finishing the story to Lunatic who looked at me in amazement._

"_I never knew that you went through all of that sensei." Lunatic said._

"_Now you do know what I've told you and if you don't mind Looney I have get ready for my match so you better get back to the cavern to cheer Brian on." I said to my apprentice._

"_Okay sensei I will." Lunatic said as he headed back to the cave._

(Normal POV)

Meanwhile in the cave Brian and Stryker had been warming up for their battle, Stryker was dressed in SWAT team uniform and was wielding his nightsticks ready to beat some sense into anyone who didn't obey the law.

Lunatic then came running towards them but the others looked at him when they saw he didn't come back with Airnaruto.

"Lunatic where's Airnaruto?" Charles asked.

"Sensei's preparing for his match which should be coming up soon." Lunatic replied.

"Attention the next match is about to begin." Shang Tsung said.

"Will Brian K. and Kurtis Stryker please step forward?" Shang asked as the two warriors stepped forward.

"So you're one of the Spirit warriors, not what I would have expected." Stryker said as he got into a fighting stance.

"You should know better than anyone to never underestimate your enemy Stryker." Brian said as he to got himself into a fighting stance.

"You may begin!" Shang shouted and with that both Brian and Stryker charged at each other letting each other have it with everything they had and more.

"Come on Brian!" Melody cheered for her boyfriend.

"Take him down Blitz!" Flint and Carl roared in excitement.

"Go B-dawg!" Lunatic shouted while Nukid had fallen asleep.

"ZZZZZZZZ" Nukid snored since he figured that he wasn't going to fight for a while he might as well catch up with a few much needed Z's.

"Well kid it's been fun but I'm afraid it's over." Stryker said confidently.

"Maybe so Stryker but I think it's over for you check this out Stryker!" Brain said as he began to mold whatever wind chakra he could gather into his hand into a sword. "Try this on for size Rasen-saber!" Brian shouted as he put the blade into the flat of Stryker's chest but not deep enough to kill him since Brian was a guy who stood against pointless killing but he did manage to knock Stryker out.

"The winner by knockout is Brian K." Shang announced as the crowd roared in excitement while the rest of the spirit warriors and Lunatic dog piled on Brian.

"Hey come on guys get off me!" Brian pleaded and they did get off him before Melody grabbed Brian and pulled him into a very passionate kiss in front of the audience much to the soft sensitivity of some and to the disgust of others.

Nukid had finally woken up and then looked at Lunatic.

"What happened?" Nukid asked.

"You fell asleep again Nukid and you missed Brian beat Stryker." Charles answered.

"Damn it!" Nukid groaned.

"Attention everyone, due to the temperature in here the next battle will be held outside at the peak of the mountain at the request of both combatants." Shang Tsung said and with that everyone cleared out of the caves and began their long climb up the mountain.

_(Airnaruto's POV)_

_I sat alone at the top of the mountain saying yet another prayer waiting for my opponent to arrive._

"_Father in heaven above, I come to you now humbly asking you to protect me during this battle if I am to lose then let not be by my will but your will and if I'm to win let that also be my your will not mine in the name of Jesus amen." I prayed knowing that Sub Zero wasn't one to go easy on his old students; I then felt a major chill in the air around me without looking I asked the person who was there one question; "Did you hear the whole thing or did you just show up Sifu-Sub Zero?" I asked as the snow and ice began to take the form of a man who wore the outfit that I had put on for the match except he also had a scar below his right eye and was the grand master of Lin Kuei order, his name Sub zero the younger brother of the original Sub Zero._

"_I just arrived if you must know Airnaruto; if that's the name you go by these days." He told me._

"_It is." I answered as suddenly everyone arrived to watch the battle._

"_Warriors it is now time for the eighth match of the tournament; Sub zero vs. Airnaruto45!" Shao Khan announced as Subzero and I bow to each other then we got into our respective fighting stances. "Let the battle begin!" Shao Kahn announced as we charged each other._

A/N: Sorry about the cliffhanger but anyway this next battle should be interesting as its student vs. master

Lunatic121: Go get em sensei

Charles: Yeah Airnaruto go take him down.

Airnaruto: Next time: Student vs. Master


	8. Student vs Master Airnaruto vs Subzero

Chapter 8: Student vs. Master

Disclaimer: I own none of this.

_(Airnaruto's POV)_

_Subzero and I charged at each other both connecting with punches square to the face sending us flying towards the edge of the peak. I was the first to get up on my feet and quickly I went through a series of hand seals as Subzero got up and used his ice powers to slide right towards me but he came at me too late as I had finished the seals. "Wind Style: Storm dragon Jutsu." I shouted as a dragon forged from hurricane, cyclone, and typhoon winds came roaring at my old master who skillfully dodged it which shocked me until he nailed me with a punch right in my gut and then he threw across the snow._

"_Come on sensei get up!" Lunatic urged me as I struggled to get back on my feet but as I turned to face Subzero he just stared at me._

"_You disappoint me my old pupil, you seem to be holding back." Subzero said obviously knowing that I didn't seem focused on the fight._

"_Actually Subzero-Sifu, I'm just getting warmed up." I bluffed before I formed a very familiar hand seal. "Multi-Shadow clone Jutsu!" I shouted and in an instant the mountain peak was covered with 200 clones of myself we all charged at Subzero but unfortunately he managed to dodge most of us and then freeze us in ice but what he didn't expect was that one of us was actually used in a replacement Jutsu with a kerosene lantern with a paper bomb attached to it._

"_What?" Subzero asked shocked as suddenly the bomb exploded sending snow and clones flying all over the battlefield. When the snow cleared I stood atop the peak with a little smirk on my face._

"_I had a feeling that would work." I said until I saw Subzero reemerge without as much of a scratch on him. "How is that possible?" I asked as Subzero prepared for his ultimate attack._

"_You still have much to learn my old pupil so why don't you take a chill pill." He said as he fired another ice beam at me but I dodged it and started coming at him with my Ba Gua move combined with some air bending and flung him near the edge of cliff victory was at hand I could feel it in my bones but Subzero soon caught me with a kick to the chest then I countered with a foot sweep which sent him face first into the snow, we then got up and fired ice beams at each other only for the attacks to cancel each other out ad send us backwards again._

"_Subzero-Sifu it has been a great honor to battle you once more but now I'm afraid that this fight must come to an end." I said to him._

"_You're right my old pupil so come at me with your best shot." He said with a smile on his face._

"_You asked for it Sifu just so you know I'm not going to hold back this time." I said._

"_I wouldn't have it any other way." Subzero told me as he pulled out his sword while I pulled out my kunai we then charged at each then the sounds of blade on blade combat took over the battlefield, quickly I switched from my kunai to a katana midway through the melee fight we dodged each other's slashes with speed and grace as we continued to press on with the battle but unfortunately I knew I had to end the battle as quick as I could knowing that I didn't have the stamina or endurance needed to continue the fight in these weather conditions like Subzero did my breathing began to slow down dramatically and Subzero knew I was getting tired._

"_The air it's getting too thin…difficult to breathe." I panted while Subzero just stood there waiting patiently for me to come at him._

"_Well, it looks like you've reached your limits Airnaruto." Subzero said._

"_He's right I can't go on, my body is getting num from this cold, it's getting harder for me just to stay on my feet, and maybe I should just surrender." I thought to myself._

"_Sensei don't you dare quit!" Lunatic shouted to me, I then turned towards him and he showed me a look that told me to keep fighting you can still win just find the power within. I then realized that if there was one thing that teaching Lunatic the ninja arts showed me it was just because something looks hard doesn't mean you should quit, you have to keep fighting with everything you've got in you. I then turned my head towards Subzero and then I cut off my chakra connection and began channeling the natural energy around me as slowly my body began to change form as Subzero looked at me curiously I revealed to him what I was doing.  
_

"_You know Subzero-Sifu, I never get to use this form in battle these days but now you and everyone here are going to be the first ones to see this form of me." I said as slowly my skin became like a scorpion's shell my hair grew longer and flowed straight down my neck to the shoulder blades, my eyes became beady and bug like, my hands started to become hard as steel._

"_What is Airnaruto doing?" Nukid asked Charles._

"_I'll tell you what Airnaruto's doing; he's going into Sage mode." Naruto said._

"_Sage mode?" Charles and Nukid asked._

"_Yep, instead of gathering the chakra inside his body, Airnaruto's gathering it from around himself." Naruto explained as my transformation finished and when it did I had black armored skin, a tail growing out of my back, beady eyes, and a scorpion sitting on my shoulder the scorpion's name was Shirai the elder scorpion. He was a small scorpion with a green exoskeleton, and brown beady eyes, and a coat that had the kanji for "Stinger" on the back._

"_So what do you think Sifu?" I asked Subzero._

"_Very impressive Airnaruto." He told me._

"_So who's the guy in the ski mask kid?" Shirai asked me._

"_Shirai meet my old master in the Lin Kuei order Subzero." I said._

"_So you're fighting him?" Shirai asked._

"_Shirai why else did I call you?" I asked him before I got back into a fighting stance._

"_Well if this is why I say we let him have everything we've got and then some." Shirai said._

"_Well don't get too confident old friend, I can only hold this form for about 5 more minutes." I said to him so we'd better make this count." I told him as I gathered all the chakra from within and from around me into the palm of my hand forming it into a spiraling bladed orb of energy._

"_What is that technique?" Subzero asked himself as he looked at it with curiosity._

"_Well Sifu are you ready let's do this!" I said as I charged at him and he charged at me with his sword as swung it I ducked and hit him in the chest my most power attack. "Wind Style: Spiraling Shuriken Jutsu!" I shouted as the bladed orb crashed into his chest fortunately I didn't put enough chakra in the orb to kill him but just enough to knock him out and with that my hands were held up in victory._

"_The winner by knockout is Airnaruto45!" Shao Khan announced as the crowd erupted into cheers for the incredible fight that they had seen as the spirit warriors, Naruto, and my team ran towards me._

"_You did it sensei you won!" Lunatic cheered._

"_Way to go pal you're moving on." Charles said to me as I thanked him for the congratulations. Brian then approached me and held his hand out._

"_Airnaruto, I hope you and I get to finish that match we had in the leaf village next round." Brian told me._

"_I'm looking forward to it my friend." I replied as I shook his hand, then I let go; "Now if you guys don't mind I must…nap!" I said before collapsing face first in the snow._

(Normal POV)

"He's okay just let him have some rest and He'll be back to normal." Flint told the gang as Airnaruto was helped up onto Charles's shoulders and together the gang left the mountain top to recover and heal some wounds.

Preview for next chapter:

Brian: Man this most recent set of matches have been going by rather quickly.

Nukid: Tell me about

Lunatic: Yep

Carl: Yep

Flint: Yep

Monica: Uh-huh

Charles: Naruto's up next and he's going up against Sasuke.

Airnaruto: Sasuke I swear you're gonna pay for what you've done by selling your soul to Madara the devil and every other crime you've committed.

Next time: Hawk vs. Fox, Naruto vs. Sasuke

All: Remember folks to read and review


	9. Hawk vs Fox

Chapter 9: Hawk vs. Fox

Disclaimer: I own none of this.

**(Charles POV)**

**The next set of matches went by and to be honest both were rather uneventful. The ninth match revealed Kim Possible facing off with Reptile and for a while it seemed that Kim would win but in the end she fell at the hands repulsive reptilian ninja who spewed acid out of his mouth and feasted the meat within her skull as the skin burned into nothing, much to the disgust of us and to the pain and sorrow of Ron.**

"**KP no you can't be gone, you just can't be." I heard Ron weep a few times but his eyes weren't lying to him that his girlfriend and the girl who could do anything was dead, it angered Ron to no end, he then rose to his feet and pointed his finger at Reptile. "Hey you tall, dark, and scaly, I swear on Kim's blood I'll kill you!" Ron shouted with a voice that nearly pierced the heavens above.**

_(Airnaruto's POV)_

_I woke up at the sound of a voice piercing my every thought, immediately I shot up off of my bed and looked around to see Melody sitting at my bedside with a washcloth in her hand._

"_How long was I out?" I asked._

"_You were out for a couple of hours." Melody answered before she asked me a question. "What's happened Airnaruto judging by that look I can tell something's wrong." Melody said._

"_I think its KP she's gone." I replied as she stared at me with shock but then she started to cry since Kim was one of Melody's best friends and as she cried I decided that she needed a shoulder to cry on whether it was Brian's or not so I embraced her comfortingly she then gasped. _

"_Airnaruto what are you doing?" she asked me._

"_If Brian pops up I'll explain but for now just let it all out." I explained as she continued to cry until she couldn't cry anymore._

(Normal POV)

Meanwhile back at the ring floor the tenth match was another match that no one was really interested in as Juniper Lee beat Sam Manson but they shook hands afterwards. Shang Tsung then gave another 10 minute recess to the other competitors.

Meanwhile Naruto was getting ready for his match with Sasuke and for Naruto this match was a day that was long expected.

"Naruto I know you want to win this tournament but please Sasuke must be brought back alive for if not for his sake then for mine." Sakura told him.

"Don't worry Sakura you know me. I never go back on my word; I will get him back for you believe it." Naruto exclaimed.

"If I were you Naruto I wouldn't be too sure of that." a voice said to them out of the shadows.

_(Airnaruto's POV)_

_I stared down Naruto and Sakura intently._

"_What do you mean?" Sakura asked._

"_Sasuke is in grave danger." I answered plainly._

"_Who is he in danger from Itachi?" Naruto asked._

"_No he's in danger from himself." I answered before continuing; "Naruto, Sakura; Sasuke has joined the Akatsuki." I said grimly._

"_Airnaruto you're wrong. Why would you even say that?" Sakura asked._

"_He was deceived by a lie everyone was, it would appear that Sasuke's ancestor Madara Uchiha has been behind everything, including the Pein. Madara is the true leader of the Akatsuki we've been looking for all along." I said as Sakura looked at me thinking that I was lying but Naruto stared at me knowing full well I was telling the truth._

"_I don't believe you." Sakura said._

_I approached Naruto and looked at him seriously._

"_Naruto, when the time comes you know what you'll have to do." I said as Naruto nodded his head while Sakura just stared at me with wide eyes._

"_You want Naruto to kill him don't you?" Sakura asked me as much as it pained for her to see my head nod confirming her guess._

"_Sakura you must understand. Now that Sasuke has obtained the eternal Manegekyou Sharingan, he's is now a very great threat and if Madara were to get his hands on Sasuke's eyes all hopes for peace in your world will be lost." I said to her as tears began to pour out of her eyes but she reluctantly nodded understanding now that for Sasuke there would be no turning back. I then turned to Naruto._

"_Naruto remember you have some of Itachi's power in you so you might have a chance to defeat Sasuke though I don't know how good of one it is." I said._

"_I will remember, Airnaruto." Naruto told me then he turned to Sakura; "Sakura-chan, I'm so sorry about this." He said to her and with that he and I left to get Naruto to the fight._

_The next fight had been moved outside to forest area fit for ninjas of their caliber Shang Tsung then announced the match. _

"_Ladies and Gentlemen it is now time for the eleventh match to begin. Will Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha please come forward?" He said as Naruto strode forward as did Sasuke both ready for battle._

"_Naruto, I've waited a long time for this day. The day I get revenge against you for making my family look like the scapegoats your inmates attack all those years ago." Sasuke lashed out angrily._

"_You have no clue do you Sasuke?" I asked._

"_What is that supposed to mean?" Sasuke asked._

"_What Airnaruto means is that you don't understand what truly happened that night." Naruto replied._

"_I know everything that happened that night and because of you having that beast sealed inside your body you got much stronger leaving me in the dust turning everyone in the village against me." Sasuke snapped._

"_You have done that yourself Sasuke." I replied bluntly._

"_You stay out of this Author loser." Sasuke lashed at me._

"_Sasuke, as far as I'm concerned the loser is not me or Naruto it's you who's the loser." I said back at him._

"_You won't take the recognition I deserve from me!" Sasuke snapped at Naruto._

"_Your anger and desire for revenge and power have already done that bastard." Naruto stated plainly. "You've allowed all that Madara has caused to twist your mind Sasuke until you have become the very thing he is." Naruto concluded._

"_You shouldn't be lecturing me Naruto. I see through the lies of the leaf village now, I don't fear the darkness like you." Sasuke boasted. "I will bring peace, freedom, justice, and security to my new empire!" Sasuke declared._

"_What are you talking about your new empire Sasuke? I'm the one who's destined to bring the shinobi world into a golden age of peace and unity." Naruto said._

"_Don't make me kill you Naruto even though I'll do it anyway." Sasuke threatened._

"_Sasuke my allegiance is Konoha and to democracy!" Naruto shouted at the top of his lungs._

"_If you're not with me Naruto then you're my enemy." Sasuke stated bluntly._

"_I should have guessed only a rogue ninja deals in absolute. I'll do what I must to defeat you believe it Sasuke!" Naruto said as he pulled out a katana._

"_You will try my old friend." Sasuke said as he pulled his sword out and immediately the battle began with both men parrying one another's attacks until Naruto got kicked into another tree where Sasuke followed him into it they then began to go at it again but at a glance Sasuke seemed to have the upper hand._

"_Face it Naruto, once a loser always a loser, besides you can't beat me unless you call your pet out." Sasuke sneered at Naruto who had just gotten back on his feet._

"_**Did he just call me a pet?!" Kyuubi asked angrily.**_

"_**Kid that's the last straw let me at him!" Kyuubi demanded.**_

_Naruto looked like he was about unleash the nine tailed foxes chakra but he quickly calmed and look at Ssauke's feet then he smirked._

"_Sorry Sasuke you jerk but I have one other source of chakra you seemed to have overlooked." Naruto grinned as he then cut off his own chakra flow which caused Sasuke to turn his Sharingan on and see what Naruto was up to while I watched the battle from a better vantage point with Sakura who was following all three of us._

"_Airnaruto what the heck is Naruto doing?" Sakura asked me._

"_Simple Sakura, he's going into his sage mode much like I did in my fight." I replied and knowing Sasuke while even though Orochimaru's spirit may have been sealed away during his fight with Itachi, some of the curse seal's power still remains and when that happens Sakura then you will see Sasuke's true face._

"_His true face what are you talking about?" Sakura asked._

"_You'll see." I replied simply._

_Meanwhile back on the battlefield Naruto had just finished powering up into sage mode, unlike my own his made his eyes bulge bigger, his skin became slimy and full of warts, and he had Fusaku one of the elder toads sitting on his shoulder._

"_What is that supposed to be?" Sasuke asked himself looking at the new and improved Naruto._

"_Hey there kid so ready to fight Pein?" Fusaku asked._

"_Not yet Fusaku, right now I'm in the Mortal Kombat tournament fighting against the man I once called my best friend." Naruto answered._

"_So that's Sasuke Uchiha, he's just as power hungry as Madara was and still is." Fusaku said after getting a good look at the Uchiha avenger. "Not only that but he also has a hair cut like a chicken's ass." Fusaku chuckled which really got under Sasuke's skin._

_Sasuke was so enraged that an old toad would dare have the nerve to insult him like that so he went into his second curse mark form, his skin turned ash grey, his eyes turned to pitch black all but the Sharingan pupils were pure emptiness in them hand-like wings sprouted out of his back, and his grew longer and untamed, and became blue, as Sakura saw what Sasuke had become she was shocked and disgusted at what the boy she once loved had become._

"_Airnaruto what has Sasuke become?" Sakura asked me as I saw Naruto pull a familiar three pronged kunai out of his coat pocket which caused my eyes to widen with shock._

"_That Sakura is the monster Sasuke has become it's the second state of Orochimaru's curse mark." I answered._

"_I can't believe this the boy I once loved has become that beast." Sakura said with disdain._

"_Now you know why I kept telling you to let go of that attachment." I said under my breath as I watched Naruto throw the kunai at Sasuke who dodged it but then he realized that Naruto wasn't where he was before now Naruto was running at him at a speed so fast that even the fully evolved Sharingan couldn't keep up with and he was getting hit all sorts of punches, kicks, kunai, shuriken, and jutsu._

"_Airnaruto was that jutsu what I think it was?" Sakura asked me._

"_If you mean the flying thunder god jutsu, then yes it was Sakura. That was the original and most powerful jutsu the fourth hokage had ever created." I said to her._

"_How could Naruto know that unless…" Sakura said as he realized something._

"_I think you just figured out the link between Naruto and the Fourth right Sakura?" I asked._

_She nodded her head as I went on._

"_The link between Naruto and the Fourth is Sakura is that Naruto is fourth's son but it was kept secret to protect him from the fourth's many enemies." I said as Sakura's jaw dropped._

_Meanwhile as I watched the battle just about end I saw Naruto and Sasuke charge at one another with their signature jutsu Sasuke with the Chidori, and Naruto with a sage chakra infuse Rasengan they charged and when the attacks collided it created an orb of chakra that engulfed them just like their battle at the final valley however unlike that battle this time Naruto shoved the Rasengan right into Sasuke's chest and through it ultimately killing him. When the dust cleared I saw Naruto standing tall in his normal form with Sasuke on the ground dead and bleeding._

"_The winner by fatality is Naruto Uzumaki." Shang announced as the crowd roared again this time at another brutal death._

"_You did it Naruto!" I shouted to him as he gave me the thumbs up._

"_Naruto I'm so happy you won." Sakura cried out as she pulled him into a bone crushing hug._

"_Sakura…I…need…air!" Naruto wheezed as his face started turning blue._

"_Sorry about that." Sakura said as she blushed._

"_You've done the leaf proud Naruto now when you get back you'll only have two problems to worry about namely Madara and Pein." I said._

"_Right Airnaruto and believe me Madara and Pein are both going down once and for all believe it!" Naruto declared as I headed back towards the team seeing that my work for inspiration and matchmaking had been done I looked towards Heaven "Minato-sensei, Pervy sage. I know you're both looking down on Naruto right now and you're both so proud of your boy." I thought to myself as I left while the images of the fourth hokage and Jiriaya shined in the setting sun._

_Preview:_

_Lunatic: Sensei where were you?_

_Airnaruto: I was checking up on Naruto Lunatic how's Nukid doing anyway?_

_Nukid: Well I'm doing fine but its Tanya I think we should be worried about._

_Charles: why's that?_

_Nukid: Simple look who she's facing._

_Airnaruto: SHADE?_

_Next: Demise of a traitor._


	10. Demise of a Traitor

Chapter 10: Demise of a Traitor

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story other than my sage mode, Shirai, and Sting.

_(Airnaruto's POV)_

_I rejoined the group who were worried about where I had gone._

"_Airnaruto-sensei where were you?" Lunatic asked me._

"_I was following the Naruto/Sasuke fight seeing as how they didn't want anyone seeing it." I answered honestly._

"_So who won?" Kiba asked me as his dog Akamaru barked in agreement wanting to know the outcome._

"_Naruto did and as for Sasuke let's just say he had what was coming to him." I said._

"_What do you mean by that Airnaruto-san?" Neji asked curiously._

"_Sasuke Uchiha of the Akatsuki is now dead." I said making a long story short causing the others to gasp._

"_Naruto killed him but we were supposed to bring him back alive!" Chouji yelled._

"_Personally Chouji, I don't think it would have made a difference to lady Tsunade as far as she's concerned the world is now less troublesome." Shikamaru lazily said before he went back to his nap._

_The next matches to most of us weren't really all that entertaining. The twelfth pitted Sakura against Mandy (GAOB&M) and Sakura easily knocked Mandy out sending her back to Endsville with her second ever defeat. "Well that's one less pain in the neck Grim will have to worry about." I muttered to Nukid._

"_You got that right buddy." Nukid replied while chuckling as Melody was getting a serious look over not in the perverted sense but the suspicious sense from Brian._

"_Why are you looking at me like that Brian?" she asked._

"_What was Airnaruto doing to you when he woke up?" Brian asked._

"_He just told that Kim was gone then I cried and he embraced me saying that I needed a shoulder to cry on he was just being a friend Brian you're not jealous are you?" Melody explained and then asked._

"_No I'm just curious." He replied._

_Meanwhile match 13 was a match many of us were looking forward to, Dairou vs. Shao Khan._

_(Lunatic's POV)_

_I looked over at sensei and I could tell he was really interested in this contest but what I wanted to know was why he was so interested "hey Airnaruto-sensei, why are you so interested in this match?" I asked._

"_Well Lunatic it's simple Shao Khan for many years has ruled Outworld with an iron fist so to speak and thousands of warriors have tried to over throw him but to no avail but I think that if anyone can do it it's Dairou." He said but unfortunately that was not the case while Dairou put up a good fight, Shao Khan was able to hold him off and win._

**(Nukid's POV)**

**While the others were watching the matches as they happened, Flint, Melody, Monica, Carl, and I were preparing for our matches and from what Airnaruto told me of my opponent Frost, she was one delirious Lin Kuei warrior.**

"**So Nukid, do you think you have a chance against Frost?" Flint asked me.**

""**To be honest I'm usually against fighting girls but I will if I have to fight but will I win that remains to be seen." I said uncertainly as we then headed down to the next match.**

"**Ladies and gentlemen the next match is about to begin, this contest will pit Li Mei against Johnny Cage." Shang announced.**

"**Wait a minute the famous action movie star Johnny Cage?" I asked Airnaruto.**

"**That's the one Nukid." He said.**

"**Airnaruto who is this Li Mei person he's up against?" I asked Airnaruto then turned to me and looked at a woman with back length black hair, purple breastplates, and boots, and a bandanna on her head.**

"**You see that woman over there?" Airnaruto asked me as he pointed to her and when I locked eyes on her I shot a stream of blood out of my nose and collapsed. "I'll take that as yes." Airnaruto said as he I lied on the floor unconscious.**

**(Charles's POV)**

"**Nukid you pervert!" I lashed out at the narcoleptic assassin before turning my attention to the match and while it was entertaining the outcome showed Johnny winning in the manner that he beat Goro a split-legged crotch shot followed by repeated quick punches to that area up to the point where Lie Mei's legs and upper torso were separated and she died. Melody, Monica, and Lunatic looked like they were going to be sick after seeing that, while Flint, Brian, Airnaruto and I just winced at how much pain that had to be, while Carl was pissed off that Johnny did that. **

"**Well there goes another one I had my eyes on." Carl pouted.**

"**Now it is time for the next match Tanya vs. Shade Blood." Shang Tsung announced. Tanya was a dark haired woman with a yellow dress but I knew right away she was completely evil and if she were to fight me then I would be toast for one reason or another. "Let the 15****th**** match begin!" Shang declared as quickly Tanya drew her sword while shade brought out his won and quickly they were clashing swords back and forth but it almost looked like Tanya was being toyed with by Shade from our vantage point.**

"**He's just toying with her." Airnaruto said bluntly.**

"**What do you mean sensei?" Lunatic asked.**

"**He's simply wearing Tanya down until he finds the opening to attack her; it's the basic principle of lightsaber combat form 3 Soresu constantly defending against attacks until the enemy makes a mistake." Airnaruto told Lunatic and he was right after about 10 minutes Shade found his opening then he channeled his power from the curse seal he had into his blade and his finger tips.**

"**Dark Thundaga blade!" Shade announced as he stabbed Tanya in the gut with one arm while electrocuting her with the other until she finally died. "Savage fatality." Shade said as he left the ring with the smoldering corpse of Tanya lying on the ground.**

"**The winner is as he declared it by savage fatality Shade Blood." Shang announced as the crowd cheered at his brutality.**

"**Well Charles that's 15 down and 113 warriors left to go." Airnaruto said bluntly as I nodded hoping for the best for Brian and his friends.**

Preview:

Lee: Airnaruto-san

Airnaruto: What's up Lee?

Lee: I need to know how am I supposed to beat Bo Rai Cho?

Airnaruto: Lee I know you'll find this un-youthful but start guzzling this down.

Lee: I don't know what that was supposed to…. (Slurred speech) Hey who are you and what the hell do you want?

Lunatic: IT'S ALIVE!! IT'S ALIVE!!!! (Laughs maniacally)

Nukid: Lunatic knock that off will you.

Lunatic: Sorry

Next time: Iron drunk vs. Slob drunk.

Airnaruto: This one's gonna be disgusting.

All: Read and review folks!

(Fart)

Airnaruto: Ugh Master Bo Rai Cho!


	11. Iron Drunk vs Slob Drunk

Chapter 11: Iron Drunk vs. Slob Drunk

Disclaimer: I own none of this.

Announcement: Sorry I didn't update this yesterday gang my mother snapped at me again for my grades slipping again.

_(Airnaruto's POV) _

_We had just witnessed Shade kill Tanya in cold blood as the crowd roared in admiration at is ruthlessness as Shade left I growled at him while sneered back at me wickedly knowing I had a score to settle with him after what had happened back in that tomb as Shang Tsung was ready to begin the next match._

"_Attention everyone the next match will mark the quarter way point of the first round so will Mokap and Rose please step forward?" He asked and eagerly they stepped forward. Mokap was formerly a motion capture artist who had unknowingly gotten himself caught in the middle of the conflict, he wore a tight blue and black elastic suit with sensors on it, and a hat with the same sensors on it and sneakers, while Rose was wearing one of her old Huntsclan uniforms even though she had long since given up trying to slay magical creatures. "Begin!" Shang shouted and quickly they went at each other with stiff punches and kicks at one point Mokap had Rose pinned down in a hammerlock ready tear her arm right out of it's socket but she quickly countered out of it and beat Mokap with a pressure point that knocked him out; "The winner by knockout Rose!" Shang Tsung announced as the crowd applauded but they still wanted more deaths for the namesake of the tournament. _

"_Is it me or has this been one of the more tame tournaments that have occurred in years?" I asked Charles curiously._

"_I think it's just you Airnaruto." He replied._

"_Now the tournament will continue in 10 minutes so any of you that have yet to fight you may want to use this time to prepare yourselves because remember these moments maybe the very last of your lives." Shang Tsung said cryptically as some of the remaining contestants didn't understand what was going on._

**(Charles's POV)**

**I watched nervously as I waited for things to smooth out, I knew that next round I would have to fight Suki but deep down I wasn't willing to do it. Suddenly a green blur ran right by me and straight towards Airnaruto, that blur was Rock Lee, apparently he needed to know how to defeat Bo Rai Cho for his match was up next.**

(Normal POV)

"Airnaruto-san I need your help." Lee said.

"Okay Lee what do you need help with?" Airnaruto asked.

"I need to know do you anything about my opponent Bo Rai Cho?" He asked.

"Lee do you see that fat guy with the black hair, red coat, beige pants, beard, the Jujitsu pole on his back along with that pitcher?" Airnaruto asked the green beast who nodded in response. "That's Bo Rai Cho Lee, he's a very powerful and humble warrior but he's also a huge slob, when in battle he barfs, he farts, and he drinks he's a master of the Drunken fist and to beat him you'll need one thing." Airnaruto said.

"What is that one thing?" Lee asked with his notepad out in his hand.

"Lee I know you'll find this unyouthful of me to do but drink this." Airnaruto said shoving the contents of a bottle of sake down Lee's throat and when Lee finished drinking the bottle his cheeks became red and flushed, he couldn't talk or walk straight so Airnaruto had to guide him to the ring for the next match.

_(Lunatic's POV)_

_I looked at Charles who had just spotted sensei returning with Lee but there had been something off about Lee that I couldn't place my finger on it. Sensei then returned to our side as I looked at him with a curious look, "Hey Airnaruto sensei what did Lee want?" I asked._

"_He said he wanted to know if I knew how he cold beat Bo Rai Cho." He replied._

"_So what did you do to him?" Charles asked as he looked at Lee._

"_I gave him a bottle of sake." Sensei said like it was no big deal but Charles's eyes widened in fear because he knew what Lee was capable of when he's drunk. _

"_Airnaruto what possessed you to do that?" Charles screamed._

"_What he wanted to know so I showed him." Sensei said trying to defend himself._

(Normal POV)

"Ladies and gentlemen it is now time for the seventeenth match of the first round between Rock Lee and Bo Rai Cho." Shang Tsung announced as the two warriors stepped forward. "Begin!" Shang announced as quickly Lee charged combining his knowledge of Iron fist with his naturally attained ability with the drunken fist but Bo Rai Cho wasn't a master of drunken fist for nothing as he proved it by skillfully dodging each of Lee's attacks swaying back and forth at leisure while Lee was blocking as best as he could as the other combatants looked on.

"Come on bushy brow." Naruto cheered only to get clocked in the head by Sakura.

"Call him by his name you idiot!" Sakura ranted at Naruto.

The fight seemed evenly matched until Bo' Rai Cho felt something coming up from his gut and then (BLARGH!)

He left a puddle of barf on the floor as Lee was charging at him he slipped and crashed into the wall knocking himself out, most of the spectators were shocked but they shrugged their shoulders. "The winner by knockout is Bo Rai Cho!" Shang Tsung announced to the crowd. Lee finally managed to come to and when he did he saw Bo Rai Cho extending his hand to Lee to help him up, Lee gladly took the hand and was helped up to his feet.

"You fight very well for someone who has barley scratched the surface of his potential." Bo Rai Cho said to Lee.

"What do you mean?" Lee asked.

"You are a very powerful and humble warrior young Rock Lee a quality that is missing in many warriors I have met recently, how would you like to train under me?" Bo Rai Cho asked Lee.

"Lee, I want you to think about that for a moment if you accept that means you can't see Gai-sensei again." Neji told him but Lee was still thinking until he decided.

"I am sorry master Bo Rai Cho but with all do respect I cannot accept your offer to train under you in Outworld." Lee said.

"It's alright besides if I gain permission to visit your realm maybe you and I can have a rematch and I could train you in the drunken fist does that sound good?" Bo Rai Cho asked extending his hand for a shake.

"Master Bo Rai Cho you have a deal." Lee said flashing his good guy pose.

"Well so much for that idea." Airnaruto said as he saw the battle come to a close and was happy that Lee didn't get himself killed.

"Well look at it this way sensei there's still a long way to go." Lunatic said as he laughed as did everyone else until

(Fart!)

"Ugh Master Bo Rai Cho watch where you're aiming that thing will you?" Airnaruto complained.

"Whoa that's a stinky one." Bo Rai Cho laughed as everyone else held their noses.

Preview:

Drake: Onikagemon be careful out there you don't know what your opponent is going to be capable of.

Onikagemon: I will be master

Anti-Airnaruto: Say good version of me who's Onikagemon facing?

Airnaruto: Mileena.

Lunatic: You mean that women in the black coat and belly dancers outfit and the trident swords in her hands? (A/N: I have no clue of what those are called.)

Charles: Yep and trust us she not entirely what she seems to be.

Nukid: How so?

Airnaruto: look under the veil

Mileena lifts her veil to show her Tarkatan teeth.

Nukid, Lunatic, and Anti-Airnaruto: YIKES!

Next time: Digi and the Beast


	12. Digi & the Beast

Chapter 12: Digi & the Beast

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story

(Normal POV)

The tournament was going fairly smooth for most of the competitors from Earthrealm and Fictionrealm, while the forces of Outworld good, evil, or indifferent were not so lucky which had angered Shang Tsung and Shao Khan but with the first round only a quarter of the way over they would be rather interested in the next match. "Attention everyone the next match is about to begin will Onikagemon and Mileena step forward." Shang announced as Mileena step forward wearing a black coat with pink belly dancer garments a veil over her mouth, and a pair of Sais in her hands.

Onikagemon stood focused on his task at hand ready to fight to the bitter end. "Be careful Onikagemon you don't know what this woman is capable of." Drake shouted.

"I will be master." Onikagemon answered back.

"Say Airnaruto-sensei what's the deal with veil on Mileena's face?" Lunatic asked his sensei.

"Trust me Looney you don't want to know what's underneath that thing." Airnaruto said bluntly.

"Come on what could be so bad about that her face?" Nukid asked.

"This is why you don't want to know." Mileena answered revealing her hideous Tarkatan teeth causing the guys to scream.

"That's nothing compared to Yukk when he gets his chance." Airnaruto said.

"Why would you say that author ninja?" Drake asked.

"Well they don't call Yukk the world's ugliest dog for nothing why else would he have a dog house on his head?" Airnaruto asked.

"I see your point." Drake answered as he and Airnaruto looked at the match.

"You may begin!" Shang announced and quickly Onikagemon charged at Mileena who blocked every attack with her Sais before she went on the offensive throwing her weapons at Onikagemon who blocked them only to get kicked inn the face and then get his arm twisted but he kicked Mileena off of him and started to throw a series of punches and kicks at her she couldn't block and for a while he had the upper hand until Mileena tore her veil off and sank her teeth into his shoulder causing him t scream in pain.

"Mileena finish him!" Shao Khan ordered.

Onikagemon knew he had to act fast so he rapidly went through a series of hand seals and just as she was about to bite his head off literally he attacked; "Fire Style: Hades eye Jutsu!" Onikagemon shouted as a huge eyeball made from the fires of Hell itself appeared and incinerated Mileena until her flesh was nothing more than smoldering pile of ash on the ground.

"The winner by Fatality is Onikagemon!" Shang Tsung announced as the crowd gasped in shock at this outcome obviously this was one outcome none of them had expected save for a few spectators namely the authors, the Darkhearts, Drake, the spirit warriors and Anti-Airnaruto.

"Well that was rather good as much as I hate to say it." Brian said to Flint.

"Well remember Brian we are in the middle of an alliance with Drake and the Darkhearts and I use the term alliance very loosely." Flint pointed out.

"Will Ben Tennyson and Jackson Briggs please step forward the next match is about to begin." Shang Tsung announced as Ben cautiously knew that he had to avoid getting clobbered by Jax's cybernetic arms.

"You should back out now kid while you still have the chance." Jax said to Ben.

"Major Briggs, I don't back down from anyone." Ben replied as he twisted the Omnitrix until he found which alien he should use then he slammed it down and instantly his body became hard as stone with purple gems sticking out of his shoulders; "Chromestone!" Ben shouted as he and Jax began throwing fist but because of the cybernetic enhancements on his arms Jax was easily crushing the stone body Ben had which forced Ben to switch out to something that could absorb the blows so he quickly touched the faceplate of the Omnitrix and changed into a slimy green alien with a UFO hovering around it; "Goop!" Ben called out as he constantly got punched by Jax but because of liquid body the attacks just got absorbed but Ben knew that he couldn't keep it up for long because he knew that if Jax continued to attack him sooner or later the Omnitrix would time out on him So Ben decided to block the electrical flow through Jax's arms by slipping through some of the gaps in the armor causing the arms to short circuit then Ben oozed out of the arms and changed to a huge dinosaur type alien; "Humungasaur!" Ben called out as let Jax have it with punches, kicks shoulder tackles up until Jax was knocked out.

"The winner by knockout is Ben Tennyson!" Shang Tsung announced as the crowd went insane at that kind of brutality.

"Nukid will have his work cut out for him because he's up next." Charles said to Airnaruto.

"I know and speaking of which where is he?" Airnaruto asked until he turned behind him and saw Lunatic asleep on the floor again.

"It's gonna be a long match." Airnaruto complained.

Preview:

Nukid: ZZZZZZ

Airnaruto & Charles: NUKID WAKE UP!

Nukid: What's going on?

Lunatic: Nukid you're up next to fight you tea drinking twit!

Nukid: That's it Lunatic come here!

Airnaruto: Nukid not now if you want to focus your rage against Lunatic on someone do it to Frost.

Nukid: Fine.

Airnaruto: Next time: Vengeance vs. Sloth.

All: Read and review folks

Airnaruto: Also a happy birthday to my pupil Lunatic121


	13. Vengeance vs Sloth

Chapter 13: Vengeance vs. Sloth

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story other than my sage mode and my summon scorpions.

_(Airnaruto's POV)_

_The nineteenth match of the tournament had come to a close as I watched what was left of Mileena get swept out of the ring, then I turned my head towards Frost. She was a young woman who wore the traditional Lin Kuei gi, but her hair was frozen like ice, not to mention that back in my days in the Lin Kuei temple she and I had a very bitter rivalry, now she would have to face my comrade Nukid though I wasn't sure if Nukid was up for the task as I turned towards him still sleeping on the floor._

"_Can someone give me an alarm clock?" I asked._

"_Right here catch!" Krolton called out throwing me the device, I placed it near Nukid's ear and when the clock hit 12 "RING!" it went off scaring Nukid._

"_What's going on Airnaruto?" Nukid asked me._

"_It's about time you woke up Rip Van Winkle." Lunatic taunted._

"_What do you mean by that?" Nukid asked my pupil._

"_I'm just saying you're the Rip Van Winkle of the group." Lunatic answered._

"_You're saying I'm Rip Van Winkle? You're saying that I'm a lazy mountain man who travels into the woods and then passes out from a drunken stupor after playing 9 pins with a bunch of ghosts and falls asleep for 20 years here to amuse you is that what you're saying?" Nukid asked in a fit of rage._

"_No I'm not saying that at all, I'm just saying that you sleep a lot like Rip Van Winkle." Lunatic explained._

"_I'm Rip Van Winkle?" Nukid asked._

"_Yeah that's what I'm saying." Lunatic replied._

"_THAT'S IT!" Nukid shouted as he pounced on Lunatic and started beating on him._

"_I'll give you Rip Van Winkle. I'll bust open your face!" Nukid threatened._

"_Nukid stop it right now!" I demanded._

"_Why should I stop?" He asked._

"_Simple because your match is happening right now!" I explained causing him to rush towards the ring._

"_Now that Nukid is here the twentieth match of the first round will now begin!" Shang Tsung announced as quickly Frost tried to freeze Nukid but he skillfully dodged each stream of ice by using Kami-e combat style to turn himself into paper and go limp this angered Frost to charge right at him which proved to be a mistake._

"_You've fallen right into my trap Frost Kami-e Origami!" Nukid shouted as his body began to stretch and wrap around Frost constricting her but Nukid knew full well to stay clear of her arms unfortunately Frost got her hand on him forcing him to let go and quickly Nukid was forced to take the defensive keeping in mind not to try a physical assault too often against her without risking getting turned into a popsicle. Nukid then got an idea he chose to use his second fighting style to keep his distance from her; "Geppou!" He shouted as he jumped into and off of the air around him before he started to come straight down spinning his leg in a drill-like fashion before he shouted; "Rankyaku Kiri!" Then the cut he was forming began to push its way through Frost as she started to scream I pain at what was happening to her until finally her body split itself in half killing her._

"_The winner by fatality is Nukid!" Shang announced much to the delight of the crowd but not my pleasure, in fact I was furious at Nukid for what he did, while Nukid was posing for the crowd I pulled him away from the audience._

"_What are you doing Airnaruto?" He asked._

"_We need to talk now!" I ordered. He saw that I was being serious so he followed me out of the volcano and onto the beach. "Nukid what did you just do?" I asked him._

"_I just won my match." Nukid replied not understanding why I was so upset._

"_Do you realize what you've done?" I asked._

"_I've moved on in the tournament why is that bad?" He asked._

"_It's bad because I'm already in cold water for beating Sub Zero-Sifu and now you go and kill one of my rivals from my Lin Kuei days in front of him? Do you know what will happen now?" I asked the narcoleptic assassin._

"_No." He answered._

"_Subzero-Sifu is going to send Lin Kuei assassins to hunt you down and they won't rest until your dead you twit!" I answered._

"_So what do you want me to do about it?" Nukid asked._

"_Simple you have to go back in there and apologize to Subzero-Sifu." I answered._

"_You're kidding me right?" He asked._

"_No I'm not kidding Nukid." I answered bluntly as he huffed and walked back to the cavern._

_Later in the cavern the next match was about to begin this one pitted two of Subzero-Sifu's old training buddies Smoke and Cyrax against one another both men had been turned into cybernetic ninjas along with another warrior named Sektor, Smoke was the ninja with purple/grey plating while Cyrax was the ninja with the yellow plating however, unlike Smoke, Cyrax had managed to regain some of his human Psyche thanks to Jax and Sonya of the special forces who he now fought along side of. "Attention combatant the next match is about to begin." Shang Tsung announced as Cyrax and Smoke took to the ring._

"_You should back out Cyrax while you can." Smoke mocked._

"_Smoke snap out of it come with me and together we'll recover your humanity." Cyrax pleaded._

"_I have no further use required for my human side Cyrax something that you seem to have a tough time trying to let go of." Smoke answered._

"_Very well then Smoke I'll have to beat some sense into you." Cyrax said as he pulled his sword out and Smoke did the same._

"_Begin!" Shang shouted and quickly their blades clashed with neither man nor machine giving each other any leeway._

_Meanwhile, Nukid and I approached Subzero and as he looked at Nukid he knew he had something to say. "What do you want kid?" Subzero asked my friend._

"_Subzero I wish to apologize for slaying your pupil like that, I never should have done that to her." Nukid said while Subzero looked at him with serious eyes._

"_Apology accepted, it was either I had to kill her or I was going to freeze her in a block of ice anyway." Subzero said as I turned to him._

"_Thank you Subzero-Sifu." I said as we turned our attention to the match. "Go Cyrax take him down!" I cheered as both cyber ninjas charged at each other throwing fists and feet at one another until finally Cyrax dropped some explosives from out of his chest and then I knew what was going to happen next; "HIT THE DIRT!" I shouted as everyone immediately took cover and then bombs exploded, when the dust Cyrax was the one standing in victory._

"_The winner by fatality is Cyrax." Shang Tsung announced as the crowds bloodlust reached a critical point, I worried for Melody as she got ready for her match so I slowly approached Brian to talk to him._

"_Brian I need to talk to you." I said._

"_What do you want to talk about Airnaruto?" He asked._

"_It's about Melody's opponent Baraka." I answered._

"_Don't worry about it Melody will clean his clock. Which one is he anyway?" Brian asked._

"_Baraka's is that guy over there Brian." I said pointing a very powerful looking Tarkatan warrior with sharp and long nail like teeth, the top half of a karate gi on his torso, regular pants on his lower body, and holes on arms located near the wrists._

"_What's so terrifying about that guy?" Carl asked getting in on the conversation._

"_Think of him as Wolverine except uglier, bad dental hygiene, and two long blades that grow out of his arms instead of his knuckles." I said to Carl which caused him to understand why I was concerned about Melody._

"_Well what about Monica's match who does she fight?" Flint asked._

"_She's fighting Sindel Queen of Edenia." I answered._

"_Hold it. I thought Sindel committed suicide." Flint said._

"_She did but Shao Khan used the dark arts to bring her back to life but when Liu Kang defeated the emperor her soul was returned to her body and she became a living being again in addition to Edenia being separated from Outworld." I said._

"_So while Monica face royalty, Melody has to face a monstrosity?" Brian asked._

"_Well it could have been worse." I said._

"_How could have it been worse?" Carl asked._

"_She could have wound up fighting Drahmin." I said pointing to an Oni that looked like a rotting human corpse; in fact he was just that with flies covering him, a club on his right arm, and a mask on his face._

"_I see your point Airnaruto." Brian said._

"_I just came here to wish Melody as her friend good luck." I said to Brian before I turned and walked back towards the guys._

Preview:

Melody: Say Brian do you have any idea of what my opponent looks like?

Brian: He's over there Melody

Melody and Monica: YIKES!

Next time: Beauty vs. The Beast!

A/N: Back in chapter 4 I made a few goof ups for example: I meant to put Hong Kong Phooey vs. Kevin Levin in match 25 and it's going to be Chameleon vs. Drake that is all.

All: Read and review folks!


	14. Beauty vs The Beast

Chapter 14: Beauty vs. the Beast

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story.

_(Lunatic's POV)_

_Sensei returned to our side as we watched the match between Cyrax and Smoke come to an end._

"_I really hope you know what you're doing Airnaruto-sensei." I said as I looked at what was left of Smoke._

"_I would agree with your young pupil Airnaruto, Smoke was the closest thing I had to a brother." Subzero said._

"_Don't worry, I sent a call out to X Prodigy and Wormtail to get the dimensional portal ready to pick up Smoke's remains." Sensei said._

"_Why would you do that?" I asked._

"_Simple, because Smoke is a member of X's little band of vigilantes known as Team Faust and if anyone can help him recover Smoke's humanity it would be Wormtail." Airnaruto said as on cue the portal sucked up the pieces of Smoke and returned him to the Author Fighter Headquarters._

_(Airnaruto's POV)_

_I watched nervously as Melody was exercising in the ring getting ready for her fight with Baraka and then Shang made the decree for the next match. "Attention warriors, it is now time for the twenty-second match of the tournament, Baraka your opponent is already in the ring so will you please step forward?" Shang asked and with a sinister blood thirsty smirk the beast the approached the ring._

"_I see that my opponent is rather cute looking, maybe when I'm done feasting on you, I'll feast on your little friends." Baraka said trying to shake Melody's confidence since she already had suffered one blow with Kim's death, but that retort just lit a fire within Melody._

"_I dare you to try that freak!" She hissed as she got into a fighting stance._

"_Combatants ready and Fight!" Shang commanded and quickly Baraka brought out his tow arm blades while Melody brought out her own swords and began going at Baraka with ferocity that none of us would have expected out of her. I turned to Brian._

"_Do me a favor Brian and remind me never to get under Mel's skin." I said out of fear viewing her like a third Tsunade when she gets called an old lady._

"_Deal" Brian replied as Baraka was soon overpowered by the young woman but even as she brought her blade down to kill Baraka she hesitated._

"_Go ahead kill me!" Baraka demanded but Melody held her ground and refused, instead she pulled out a frying pan and hit him over the head with it knocking him out._

"_Not the way I would have seen the match ending but it will work." I said to Brian who nodded._

"_The winner by knockout is Melody!" Shang announced as we congratulated our friend and Brian pulled her into another kiss._

"_Get a room will you?" Carl asked sarcastically which caused him to get hit in the head by Sakura._

"_Shut up Carl!" She ordered and for his own life Carl did shut his mouth._

"_Attention after a little supper those who have yet to fight in this half of the first round will have their battles those who already have battled may rest and conserve there strength if they wish and the rest will have their chance in three days for following tomorrow will be a free day for the combatants to compose themselves for their matches or for the later round if they have already won." Shang announced, figuring that by now everyone was getting tired and for him it was better to steal their souls when they were at their peak of conditioning not at their worse. The dinner itself was a huge Smorgasbord of delicacies from every realm some more satisfying to the stomach than others. I found Bo' Rai Cho talking to my young student trying to get him to drink._

"_Are you Lunatic121?" The jolly drunkard asked._

"_Yes you're Bo' Rai Cho aren't you?" Lunatic replied then asked him._

"_I am." He answered._

"_What do you want with me sir?" Lunatic asked._

"_Well I just wanted to know if you wanted to train under me." The old man asked._

"_With all due respect master Bo' Rai Cho I already have a master he's over there." Lunatic said pointing over to me which caused Bo' Rai Cho to walk towards me._

"_Master Bo' Rai Cho what is it that you wish to talk to me about?" I asked._

"_I just wanted to know if you wouldn't mind allowing your pupil to train under me." He said._

"_No offense sir but he can't because if he trains under you he'll be tempted to drink and on Fictor Alcohol is like poison. I hope you understand sir." I said fortunately for me Bo' Rai Cho knew when to take no for an answer unlike most drunks, so he calmly walked back to the bar but not without throwing up all over the floor._

_Later that night Nukid, Lunatic, Charles, Brian, and I were bunking together in one lavish looking room complete with a hot tub, fridge, kitchen, a couple of king sized beds, and other accessories, I looked at the guys and shrugged, "Well I can tell you one thing Shang Tsung knows how to make his guests feel welcomed." I said as we settled in but I went into my room and shut the door, then I got down on one knee, and started to say one last prayer, but what I didn't know was that my roommate was about to open the door._

**(Nukid's POV)**

**I walked towards the door to the room where Airnaruto and I would be bunking when I heard something behind it.**

"**I pray that you protect us as we continue to battle in this tournament let not be done by will but by your will oh Lord in the name of Jesus, Amen." I heard Airnaruto say as I opened the door and if I didn't know better I could have swore I heard him praying. I opened the door and to my surprise I found him on his knees with a bible in his hand looking at me.**

"**I see you're at it your point in prayer." I said, looking at him.**

"**I'm aware you don't believe in this kind of thing anymore Nukid, and I respect that, but sometimes I have the need to release what bugs me and the only person who can help me with that is up in the heavens above." He told me.**

"**You're not trying to convert me back are you?" I asked him.**

"**No it's just that every time I make a friend I find out that something happens or I found out that they were using me and sometimes I can't let it go but then when I come to Jesus and vent out my frustration alone and explain it to him I feel like the guilt has been lifted off my shoulders." Airnaruto replied.**

"**Come again?" I asked.**

"**Maybe a song will help clear up what I'm trying to say." Airnaruto said as suddenly music filled the room.**

(A/N: I own none of the legal rights to American Dream by Casting Crowns)

_All work no play may have made Jack a dull boy  
But all work no God has left Jack with a lost soul  
But he's moving on full steam  
He's chasing the American dream  
And he's gonna give his family the finer things_

Not this time son I've no time to waste  
Maybe tomorrow we'll have time to play  
And then he slips into his new BMW  
And drives farther and farther and farther away

'Cause He works all day and tries to sleep at night  
He says things will get better;  
Better in time

So he works and he builds with his own two hands  
And he pours all he has in a castle made with sand  
But the wind and the rain are coming crashing in  
Time will tell just how long his kingdom stands  
His kingdom stands

His American Dream is beginning to seem  
More and more like a nightmare  
With every passing day  
"Daddy, can you come to my game?"  
"Oh Baby, please don't work late."  
Another wasted weekend  
And they are slipping away

_  
_**I understood where Airnaruto was coming from in terms of everyone in my life slipping away but I also knew that I could and would overcome it.**

_  
'Cause he works all day and lies awake at night  
he tells them things will get better  
It'll just take a little more time_

'Cause he works and he builds with his own two hands  
And he pours all he has in a castle made with sand  
But the wind and the rain are coming crashing in  
Time will tell just how long his kingdom stands  
His kingdom stands

He used to say, "Whoever dies with the most toys wins"  
But if he loses his soul, what has he gained in the end  
I'll take a shack on a rock  
Over a castle in the sand

Now he works all day and cries alone at night  
It's not getting any better  
Looks like he's running out of time

'Cause he worked and he built with his own two hands  
And he poured all he had in a castle made with sand  
But the wind and the rain are coming crashing in  
Time will tell just how long his kingdom stands  
His kingdom stands

All they really wanted was you  
All they really wanted was you  
All they really wanted was you

**Airnaruto finished his song and I nodded understanding what he had gone through in his life.**

"**Do you understand now Nukid?" He asked me.**

"**Yes I do and will respect your beliefs and I'll promise you that." I said holding my hand out.**

"**Like you I'll respect the fact that you don't desire religion in your life." Airnaruto said shaking it and then we went into our beds and dozed off wondering about what would be to come in the tournament the next day.**

Preview:

Melody: Say Monica what did Sindel want to talk to you about?

Monica: She asked me if I wanted to join the resistance army of Edenia whether I win or lose my match against her.

Carl: Well what did you say?

Monica: I said Yes

Brian: WHAT?

Airnaruto: Does Flint even know about this…

Flint: Know about what?

Lunatic: Nothing except that Monica's accepted Queen Sindel's offer to join the resistance army of Edenia.

Flint: What? Monica why?

Next time: Monica's Decision


	15. Moinca's Decision

Chapter 15: Monica's Decision

Disclaimer: I own none of this.

It had been a long day for most of the combatants in the tournament. The next match was going to be no different but for Monica f the spirit warriors something was troubling her though was something that had happened during the dinner.

_(Flashback)_

_During the feast Monica had been talking to Flint and the others until she felt that someone had been staring at her for some reason every time she would turn to see who was staring at her it was the same person, a woman in purple leotard, with long grey hair that had some black running down the center of her head, black boots, and had royal appearance about her, it was her opponent in the tournament Sindel. Monica didn't understand why or what would Sindel want from her but from what she did remember from what Airnaruto had told her that if Sindel wanted to talk to you, it would be wise to take her up on her offer simply because she was the queen of the realm of Edenia. Slowly Sindel stood up and approached the spirit warriors. She then tapped Brian on the shoulder to ask him something._

"_Pardon me young man but which one of these young women is Monica?" She asked him._

"_I'm Monica mam." Monica replied, "Who are you?" Monica then asked the woman._

"_I am Sindel your opponent." Sindel answered._

"_It's an honor to meet you Lady Sindel." Airnaruto said as he took a knee before Sindel._

"_Why would you call her that Airnaruto-sensei?" Lunatic asked._

"_It's simple my young pupil, Sindel is the queen of the realm of Edenia." Airnaruto said making the other spirit warriors gasp._

"_Now I have no use for flattery young man." Sindel said though touched by Airnaruto's humility, she decided to get right to the point. "Anyway I need to talk to Monica alone if you don't mind." Sindel said._

"_Sure we don't mind your highness." Charles said as Sindel and Monica walked off._

"_Queen Sindel why is it you want to talk with me?" Monica asked._

"_Well I've heard a lot about you and your friends Monica and right now my realm is in great need of help against the emperor and we need all the help we can get in Edenia." Sindel said._

"_So you're asking me if I want to join you in Edenia to fight against Shao Khan." Monica asked the queen to which Sindel nodded, "Why would you need me?" Monica asked._

"_My people are very short on warriors and right now anyone would be helpful as long as we know that we can trust them." Sindel answered._

"_I see." Monica said before thinking it over. "Could I have some time to think about this proposal your majesty?" Monica asked._

"_Of course you can my dear." Sindel said._

"_I'll give you my answer after our match." Monica said._

"_Fair enough, I can wait." The queen said before she went on her way._

_When Monica returned to the gang Melody, Brian, and Carl were the first to approach her followed by the authors._

"_What was that all about?" Melody asked._

"_Sindel just asked if I wanted to join the Edenian resistance against Shao Khan." Monica said worried about how her friends would take it._

"_WHAT?!" they all said in unison._

"_Why she ask you that?" Brian asked her._

"_I think it's because she sees something in me that might help turn the tide of the war they're fighting against Khan." Monica said._

"_Have you told Flint about this or talked to him about it?" Carl asked._

"_No Carl, Flint must never find out." Monica said in a panic._

"_Monica if you really want to do that then you should talk to Flint about it I'm sure he'll understand." Nukid said._

"_Nukid if she does go then we're going to be short one member of the team." Lunatic said._

"_Monica please we don't want you do this." Brain begged._

"_Guys listen I told Sindel that I would give her my answer after the match." Monica said._

"_So you're still thinking about it?" Charles asked and Monica nodded._

"_I see, okay you should go get ready for your match Monica Sindel is not one to take lightly." Airnaruto said ending the flashback._

_(Return to present)_

The next morning the Monica stood in the middle of the ring hours before the rest of the combatants were awake apparently she barely got any sleep the night before and she stood there alone in the ring thinking about her match that would be coming soon when suddenly she heard a voice from behind her.

"Couldn't sleep Monica?" The voice asked startling Monica but she relaxed when she saw that it was Flint who had also just woken up.

"No I couldn't Flint. So why are you up this soon?" She asked him.

"I couldn't sleep, listen Monica I heard about Sindel's offer." Flint said.

"How did you find out?" Monica asked.

"I asked Carl." Flint said he was still a little upset that his girlfriend never talked to him about this. "Listen Monica whatever decision you make I'll support it." Flint said solemnly as Monica started to tear up and she latched herself onto Flint who slowly wrapped his arms around her for what could have been the last time.

Several hours later, the tournament resumed with the twenty-third match as Monica continued her exercises with her weapons Sindel came out with her own then Shang Tsung appeared in his seat and addressed the crowd.

"Attention everyone the next match is about to begin Monica and Sindel are you ready?" He asked to which both women nodded. "You may begin!" Shang announced and quickly the two women threw down their weapons and started throwing fist and feet at each other.

Flint and the others were watching from the crowd when Flint turned to Airnaruto and decided to ask him a serious question.

"Airnaruto can Monica beat Sindel?" Flint asked.

"To be honest Flint I don't know I mean Sindel is over 30000 years old herself." Airnaruto replied as the fight continued both women reached for their weapons and both started to cut their opponents arms legs and sides causing both women to scream in pain Sindel then tried to wrap her hair around Monica to suffocate her but Monica avoided the attempt by pinning Sindel's hair to the floor with her daggers and then she let Sindel have it with a quick fist to the gut but Sindel managed to block it before she got herself free and went on the assault on Monica who could barely block any of the attacks until finally Sindel slammed down to the ground leaving her unconscious.

"The match is over, the winner by knockout queen Sindel!" Shang Tsung announced as the authors and spirit warriors rushed to Monica's side.

"Stand back guys give her some air." Airnaruto said as he began to pump his chakra into Monica's wounds as his hands started glowing green slowly closing the wounds and healing any broken bones if there were any. Monica woke up and saw Flint smiling at her because even though she lost he was still proud of her, Sindel then came up to her and the others.

"Monica you are a brave young woman and a very strong one but you have room for improvement so have you decided on my offer?" Sindel asked.

"Yes I have your majesty. I'll come to fight for you in Edenia on one condition." Monica said.

"What condition would that be?" Sindel asked curiously.

"That I go with her." Flint answered for Monica.

"Flint what are you doing?" Carl asked his friend.

"Think about it guys, Monica and I would be able to do more good in Edenia than we would in Earthrealm or in Fanfictionrealm, Kitana and Sindel need as many allies as they can to fully liberate their realm fro m Shao Khan and other tyrants like him." Flint said.

"He's got a point guys." Airnaruto said.

"What do you mean?" Nukid asked.

"The Spirit warriors and the FAF have sworn to combat evil no matter where it resides and that includes in magical realms, plus we could find several Edenian authors and set up a base there." Airnaruto answered.

"You seem very dedicated to our cause." Sindel said as she looked at the spirit warriors and the author fighters. "Monica you have a deal, Flint will join you in Edenia." Sindel said as Monica happily embraced Flint and then they shared a passionate kiss, after releasing the kiss Flint made his way back to his seat while Monica stepped through towards the portal to Edenia as the others said their sad goodbyes to their friend.

"Goodbye Monica we'll miss you!" Brian, Melody, and Carl called out!"

"Goodbye guys, I'll try to visit you when I can." Monica said as she waved to them.

"Farewell Monica, it was an honor to battle at your side." Airnaruto said as Nukid, Charles, and Lunatic, nodded in agreement with him.

"Thanks you guys." Monica said and after one final photo taken by Nukid Monica vanished through the portal to Edenia, Flint however still felt like a part of his own heart had gone with Monica until he felt Airnaruto's hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Flint you'll see her soon." Airnaruto said with a smile on his face.

"You're right Airnaruto, come on guys let's get back in there and watch the next match." Flint said and with renewed purpose the authors and the spirit warriors returned to the cavern to watch the next couple of fights.

The twenty fourth match which had Danny against El Tigre didn't last long as Danny was able to take Manny out a few ecto blasts to the chest.

"Now it is time for the twenty fifth match, will Hong Kong Phooey and Kevin Levin step forward?" Shang Tsung asked and they did so, "Begin!" Shang shouted and quickly Kevin touched the floor which turned his body into stone.

"You may think that little superpower of yours will help you beat me well think again because I'll make you crumble to pieces." Hong Kong said, "as soon I find out how in my Hong Kong book of Kung Fu." Hong Kong added as he pulled out a little black book that had the title "Hong Kong book of Kung Fu" this action made everyone fall over in annoyance as Hong Kong looked for a move until he found one "Here's one the flying dragon leachy nut leap." Phooey said as he jumped into the air and tried to perform his move only to get punched in the face by Kevin and get knocked out.

"Well who didn't see that coming?" Airnaruto asked his friends sarcastically.

"The winner is Kevin Levin!" Shang announced as the crowd were glad to see Hong Kong Phooey leave, Shao Khan then took over with the announcement of the next match.

"Attention it is now time for the 26th match of this round between Shang Tsung and Earthrealm's ugliest dog Yukk." The emperor announced as Shang Tsung stepped into the ring where as Yukk made his way in without a care in the world. Yukk was a tall grey furred dog with a piece of string tied around his neck with a gold tag that had a red Y in the middle and on his head was a small white doghouse with a green roof hence why nobody saw anything other than his eyes unless they were stupid enough to look inside the dog house.

"My goodness I never thought I would have to face the tournament master in the first round." Yukk said as he looked around and saw Shang get into a fighting stance.

"You may begin the battle!" Shao Khan announced and quickly Shang jumped on the attack and started to pummel Yukk even using his dark magic to send him flying all the way out towards the beach which caused everyone else to follow the action and for a while it seemed that Shang had won that is until he had Yukk on the ground unconscious, he picked the dog up just as he recovered which left Yukk with only one hope of winning the match, he had to take his doghouse off. "Your soul is mine!" Shang said but before he could absorb Yukk's soul Yukk lifted his house and revealed his face to Shang Tsung and any of the other combatants who were around causing tremors and Shang Tsung to convulse and twitch in fear at the sight of his face, "YAAAGHHHH!" Shang screamed as he performed Hara-kiri or self fatality on himself and causing the other spectators including Shao Khan himself to faint in fright.

"The winner by Hara-kiri is Earthrealm's ugliest dog, Yukk!" Shao Khan announced hoping never to look at that face ever again.

"See guys I told you Yukk had it in the bag now pay up." Airnaruto said to Brian, Flint, and Carl who handed him 50 bucks each.

"Well looks like everyone is going to have tomorrow off after that little incident." Drake said trying to get the image of Yukk's face out of his head.

"Keep that face away from me, the horror, the horror, the horror!" Krolton Darkheart pleaded in insanity.

"I guess it looks like everyone is going to need a therapy session." Melody said.

"Yep." Airnaruto said

"Yep" Charles said.

"Yep" Nukid said.

"Uh-huh." Lunatic said as they just went back to their rooms for the rest of the day.

Preview:

Brian: Well guys the tournament's back up and running

Airnaruto: that's good because I want to see the next match.

Melody: Really who's in it?

Lunatic: Liu Kang and Kitana.

Charles: The princess against her lover oh how interesting.

Next time: Monk vs. Princess: A trial of love.

All: Read and review folks.


	16. A Trial of Love

Chapter 16: A Trial of Love

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story

_(Airnaruto's POV)_

_Monica had left through the portal to Edenia as the gang and I said our goodbyes to her but Flint was looking a little down in the dumps regardless of the fact he knew he would see her again. "I'll see you soon Monica." Flint said to himself as the next match was about to begin so we left and headed back to the arena to watch it._

"_Attention please, the next contest is set to begin the combatants are my daughter Princess Kitana, and Liu Kang." Shao Khan announced._

"_Wait a minute; Airnaruto how is it that Kitana is that creeps daughter?" Carl asked me._

"_Kitana's his Stepdaughter actually Carl." I said which earned me a confused look. "Kitana is the daughter of Sindel and Jerrod but Khan murdered Jerrod after his warriors defeated Jerrod's in 10 straight Mortal Kombat tournaments, then he took Sindel as his wife and Kitana as his daughter through adoption." I further explained to him as Kitana came towards the ring, while Liu Kang who had black hair, a pair of spiked wrist guards, black pants with a golden belt on his waist and a red bandana tied around his head sat there waiting for Kitana to make a move._

"_Say Airnaruto what's the story between those two anyway?" Brian asked me._

"_Well Kitana and Liu met back during Liu's first MK tournament the in which he defeated Shang Tsung, some time after Shao Khan's defeat Shinnok put the whole realms in danger but Liu stopped him after that had happened Kitana had proposed to Liu but Liu turned her down saying that his place was in Earthrealm as it's protector and champion although the idea of him being king of Edenia and ruling by Kitana's side forever was tempting." I said._

"_What happened after that?" Melody asked._

"_That's when Quan Chi and Shang Tsung formed their deadly alliance after supposedly killing Shao Khan they traveled to Earthrealm through a portal known only to sorcerers and deities to confront Liu Kang." I said which lead to another question._

"_Why did they want to confront Liu?" Melody asked._

"_For two reasons, the first was because it was Shang Tsung's deepest desire to absorb the soul of Earth's greatest warrior and with Quan Chi's help he accomplished that goal." I said._

"_What was the second?" Flint asked._

"_The second reason was because Quan Chi had found the resting place of the undefeatable army of the dragon king and they needed the souls of conquered warriors to revive the army completely. When Kitana found out about Liu's death from Raiden she joined, Jax, Johnny, Sonya, and Kung Lao in an effort to stop the Deadly Alliance but they all five of them were killed and when Onaga returned he revived them under his control." I said._

"_How were they freed?" Carl asked._

"_Fortunately enough, Kitana's bond with Liu was strong enough to pull his soul back into the physical world and with the help of Ermac Liu was able to free his friends from the dragon king and I don't want to go any further into the story if you don't mind Carl." I replied as I gave him a stern look._

"_Let the match begin!" Shao Khan announced and quickly Kitana and Liu went at it with fists, kicks, and special attacks. The match seemed even for a good while and as it was going on Nukid was taking over the phone bets._

"_Hello, Oh hey Mantis. What's that? 25 bucks on Kitana to win? Got it." He said writing the bet down on a pad of paper then he tapped me on the shoulder._

"_What is it Nukid?" I asked him._

"_Iron Mantis called he said he's putting $25 on Kitana to win." Nukid said._

"_Is that so?" Brian asked before making his own wager. "I'm putting 50 on Liu to win." Brian said as Nukid put the bet down on the pad._

"_I'm placing 45 on Liu Kang." Flint said._

"_30 on Kitana for me." Carl called out._

"_20 on Kitana to win here." Melody said._

"_75 on Liu to win for me." I said._

"_I'm putting 20 on Liu" Charles said,_

"_60 on Kitana for me." Nukid put down on his pad._

_Meanwhile the fight had gotten pretty intense between the two warriors and just as Kitana was about to deal the final blow Liu threw a fire ball at her chest sending her backwards and knocking her out._

"_The winner is Liu Kang!" Shao Khan said as the crowd roared while Brian, Charles, Flint, and I received our winnings._

"_We told you guys this would happen." Brain said._

"_Well that match was good while it lasted." Lunatic said._

"_I don't think Liu is ready to leave just yet guys." Nukid said._

"_What do you mean?" Charles asked._

"_Take a look Charles." I said as he looked at the aftermath he saw Liu help Kitana up to her feet and embrace her before they left, I was getting a little suspicious as to why they were leaving especially Liu if he was going to advance to the next round. "I'll be right back guys." I told the gang._

"_Where are you going sensei?" Lunatic asked._

"_I just want to know what those two are up to." I said and followed Liu and Kitana; eventually I found them near the shore of the island that's when I noticed something that was bulging out of Liu's pocket. "He couldn't be could he?" I asked myself knowing that monks didn't usually marry anyone outside of their temple, but I had been wrong before. I then saw Liu pull the box out of his pocket and to my shock it was what I thought it was wedding ring but why would Liu do it this time was the thought on my mind._

"_Kitana last time you asked me to rule at your side and I said that I could not because my duty was to Earthrealm and I ended up dead at the hands of Shang Tsung and Quan Chi now I think this time I'm ready to join so Kitana will you marry me?" I heard Liu ask while I just looked at the scene from behind a few rocks._

"_Liu you have no idea how much this means to me, yes I will." Kitana said as she tightly embraced Liu while I headed back to the gang._

"_It's about time those two were gonna tie the knot." I thought to myself as I walked back towards the chamber._

**(Nukid's POV) **

**While Airnaruto was going to check on Liu Kang and Kitana, the rest of saw Noob Saibot easily handle Bushido in the next match while Ermac fought the thief Darrius and by means of his telekinetic abilities Ermac was able to defeat Darrius after a long hard fought battle filling in 29 of the 64 second round slots.**

"**Only 35 fighters left to be determined and so far our alliance has only lost once." I thought to myself looking at the bracket knowing that Ben wouldn't make my mach easy but I wasn't sure of facing either Onikagemon or Bo' Rai Cho; according to Airnaruto Bo' Rai Cho while a powerful warrior in the art of the drunken fist was a huge slob and I believed that, and then was the possibility of fighting Onikagemon but I knew I could handle him but what lies ahead as the tournament progresses I can no longer foresee as Airnaruto returned to the chamber to find Kiba and prep him for his match.**

Preview:

Akamaru: Arf Arf

Airnaruto: What is it Akamaru?

Akamaru: Arf Arf Arf!

Lunatic: What did he say sensei?

Akamaru: Arf Arf Arf!

Lunatic: You need to answer the call of nature?

Akamaru: Whine (NO!)

Nukid: Timmy's stuck in a well?

Akamaru: Whine (No!)

Charles: You can't find Kiba?

Akamaru: Whine (No!)

Lunatic: Then what?

Akamaru: Arf arf arf!

Airnaruto: Does something involving Nightwolf scare you?

Akamaru: arf!

Airnaruto: Well you'll have to face that fear Akamaru.

Next time: Beast Mimicry vs. Animality

All: Read and review everyone


	17. Beast Mimicry vs Animality

Chapter 17: Beast Mimicry vs. Animality

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story

_(Airnaruto's POV)_

_I found the gang getting ready to watch the next match but before I could I felt my shirt getting yanked on so I looked behind me and found Akamaru pulling on it._

"_What is it Akamaru?" I asked him even though I couldn't talk to dogs. Akamaru just pulled me towards Kiba; apparently his master had a few questions for me regarding his opponent Nightwolf._

"_Airnaruto, what do you know about this Nightwolf guy." Kiba asked me._

"_You see that man over there Kiba?" I asked him pointing to a Native American man wearing a black vest, blue jeans, leather boots, having black hair on his head, red war paint on his face, and tomahawks in his hands as Kiba nodded. "That's Nightwolf Kiba." I said bluntly._

"_Come on you can't expect me to believe that guy is any challenge." Kiba boasted obnoxiously as only he could._

"_Don't take him too lightly Kiba; Nightwolf is a very powerful shaman you should especially watch out for his Animality." I warned him._

"_What's an Animality?" Kiba asked not getting what I was saying._

"_It's similar to a transformation Jutsu except you have to put yourself in a dream like state in order to find it." I said explaining as best as I could._

"_What can he turn into?" Kiba asked me._

"_A wolf Kiba something you're familiar with." I replied nonchalantly heading back to my group._

"_What was that all about?" Nukid asked me as I returned._

"_Kiba needed some dirt on Nightwolf." I said as I took my seat next to Brian._

"_So what about the other thing you wanted to check on?" Charles asked._

"_What other thing?" I asked him._

"_I was talking about the thing involving Liu and Kitana!" Charles replied._

"_Oh right that thing well Liu had an engagement ring in his pocket asked Kitana to marry him and she accepted and no I have no clue when the wedding will be?" I answered them causing Melody to squeal like fan girl at the mention of marriage split the ears of the male combatants._

"_Kiba Inuzuka and Nightwolf step forward please." Shao Khan called out as the next match was about to begin. "You may begin!" Shao Khan ordered and quickly Kiba and Akamaru charged at Nightwolf but although the shaman dodged the frontal assault he never noticed that Akamaru had leapt up into the air and gotten his teeth around one of his tomahawks and he griped it tightly in is mouth. _

"_Nice going boy!" Kiba shouted only to notice that the weapon was taken out of Akamaru's teeth by a black wolf with a white underbelly this was Nightwolf's pet Kiva (cartoon series Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realm) who then tossed the weapon back to Nightwolf._

"_Good boy Kiva!" Nightwolf said to his companion before he turned to Kiba. "I see you have a strong bond with your dog kid." Nightwolf said causing Kiba to smirk._

"_Thanks though I could say the same about you." Kiba replied as he charged with a pair of kunai in his hands at Nightwolf. The battle raged on with both warriors going tooth to claw, blade to blade, and hand to hand trying to find some way around the other's defenses, but neither side was having much luck with that approach. Finally fed up with it Kiba had Akamaru do it; "Akamaru Dynamic marking now!" Kiba shouted causing the dog to jump into the air spin around and answer nature's call all over the ring and some of the spectators though some were lucky enough to bring shields and umbrellas including ourselves, Nightwolf however got sprayed in the face which temporarily blinded him as Kiba and Akamaru got into position for their signature technique; "Ready Boy?" Kiba asked his canine comrade, who barked yes as they got into position, "Double headed wolf!" Kiba shouted as he and Akamaru changed into a humungous two-headed version of Akamaru who looked extremely vicious just as Nightwolf had cleared his eyes he turned to Kiva who then merged with is own body through the shaman arts Nightwolf began entering a dream state making the war paint on his face more visible until finally Nightwolf transformed into a grey wolf as Kiba and Akamaru attacked Nightwolf also came at them; "Double Piercing fang!" Kiba called out as he and his dog spun like drill ready to dig it's way through the mountain Nightwolf charged but unfortunately he couldn't withstand the onslaught of the attack and fell to the ground unconscious._

"_The fight is over, the winner is…" Shao Khan started to say before he got interrupted by Kiba who had just changed back._

"_Excuse me?!" Kiba asked scowling at the emperor._

"_My apologies, the winners are Kiba Inuzuka and his dog Akamaru!" Shao Khan finished as the crowd applauded the effort of both warriors. Nightwolf got back to his feet and extended his hands towards Kiba which the dog ninja shook._

"_You know maybe if you want I could show you how to unlock your Animality without burning so much chakra." Nightwolf offered Kiba who knew this meant that would have to do through the shamanic arts which would take years of practice._

"_Nightwolf you have a deal." Kiba replied shaking the shaman's hand while Akamaru touched paws with Kiva._

"_Have we ever said that this tournament has gone to the dogs?" Nukid asked Lunatic._

"_I think we've said about a million times Nukid." Lunatic said causing both of them to laugh._

Preview:

Airnaruto: Oh boy, Oh boy, Oh boy this one's gonna be good.

Nukid: What's so special about the next match Airnaruto?

Lunatic: Yeah sensei?

Airnaruto: Well the next match is a special ops ninja clash.

Brian: Come again.

Charles: Look in the ring.

Flint: Snake eyes (GIJOE) vs. Kenshi! Are you kidding me?!

Melody: I don't think he is and we're not even halfway through this round let alone the story.

Airnaruto: Mel that's breaking fourth wall.

Melody: Sorry

Lunatic: Next time: The Blind leading the Dum (A/N: In the sense of being unable to talk).

Nukid: Better call the bookie again.

All: Read and review

Melody: 


	18. The Blind Leading The Dum

Chapter 18: The Blind Leading the Dum

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this.

**(Nukid's POV)**

**The emperor called for another recess as we saw that the round was nearly half way done, I turned to Airnaruto who was looking at the board that held the tournament bracket. "So Air old bean what are you doing?" I asked.**

"**Nothing really Nukid I'm just looking at the possible match-ups for the later rounds." He said looking at board intently.**

"**Why would you do that?" I asked him.**

"**I'm trying to figure out which one of us has the best possible chance of defeating the emperor and judging by the bracket it will be either, Lunatic, Brian, Charles, you or me." He said going over it a couple of more times in his head.**

"**Well good luck with that Airnaruto." I said heading back to the crowd before my cell phone went off again I guessed that it was mantis. "Hello? Oh Hey Iron Mantis. What was that? 35 on Kenshi to win?" I asked putting it down on my pad. "Got it okay bye." I said as I hung up the phone.**

"**Who was that Nukid?" Airnaruto asked.**

"**Mantis he says he's putting 35 on Kenshi to win." I replied.**

"**In that case 15 on Kenshi for me." Airnaruto said as we went back to the crowd. We returned to our seats to see that Lunatic had started his own betting ring. "Lunatic what are you doing?" Airnaruto asked him.**

"**I'm getting all of the gang's bets for you but I'm sitting this one out though." The Fictorian said as he handed the bets to me.**

"**Okay so Brian has 40 on Snake eyes, Carl has 55 on Snake eyes, Flint has 60 on Kenshi, Melody has 20 on Snake eyes, Charles has 45 on Kenshi and I have 30 on Snake eyes." I said reading over the bets again on the pad as we headed back.**

_(Airnaruto's POV)_

_Nukid and I found our seats and prepared to watch the next battle, Kenshi came in followed by Snake eyes they then bowed in respect towards each other and then they began their fight their swords clashed quickly and everyone was getting excited to see where this one would go and how would it end but some were disappointed that Kenshi was not using his telekinetic powers on snake eyes but maybe that was because Kenshi wanted the match to be as level as possible and refrained from using his special ability. Snake Eyes on the other hand knew what Kenshi was doing and was rather content that Kenshi was willing to fight on his terms. The battle raged on for hours until finally Kenshi found the blind spot in Snake Eye's suit and slashed him across it and if Snake eyes could scream in agony he would but any of those who have read the GIJOE comics know full well what happened to his vocal chords so he couldn't scream as he fell to the ground and passed out._

"_The winner is Kenshi!" Shao Khan announced as Kenshi left the ring while the GIJOE team tended to Snake eyes but we knew he would be okay though the same could not be said for Melody, Brian, Nukid, and Carl._

"_Okay you guys Kenshi won now pay up." I said causing the four who bet against him to groan, but then I decided to give them a break; "Just kidding guys honestly from here on out no more gambling okay?" I said to which they all agreed as I gave them their money back._

_The next couple of matches were not all that exciting to me. Gwen was able to defeat Pantha soundly by using her powers to focus the manna around Pantha and tie her up until she submitted. "A girl who's a quarter Annodite facing a blind swordsman how interesting." I said to myself as we watched the next match with pitted the thunder god Raiden against the wind god Fujin._

_(Lunatic's POV)_

"_Say Airnaruto-sensei?" I asked._

"_What is it Lunatic?" He asked me._

"_What's your opinion of this next match coming up?" I asked him as he was watching the fight intently as Raiden and Fujin traded punches kicks and blasts of their respective elements at one another._

"_To be honest Looney I'm not sure, how this match will turn out but if anything this place is going to end up in shambles before this match ends." He said but fortunately for us the match ended with both gods colliding a wave of their element into each other both staggered until it seemed that both were unconscious but then they started to get up Fujin had just made it to one knee until his body gave out and he fell unconscious on the ground while Raiden rose to his feet victorious in the end as the crowd went insane at the levels of power that were displayed in this match._

"_Well you were right about one thing sensei." I said._

"_What was that?" He asked._

"_The place is in shambles." I answered and then laughed._

"_I don't get that Airnaruto." Carl said._

"_Sometimes Carl I'm in the same boat as you when it comes to Lunatic's jokes." Sensei said as Carl just shrugged and returned to his buddies._

_(Airnaruto's POV)_

"_The first round is more than half over yet the remaining 62 fighters who have yet to fight may be of some concern especially; The Darkhearts, my evil counterpart, Drake, Chase Young, Quan Chi, Drahmin, Moloch, Shinnok, Hotaru, and Onaga . I'm not sure any of them could or can be trusted." I thought to myself as we watched Kabal's Black Dragon candidates Kira and Kobra tear each other apart much to the delight of the emperor and most of the spectators as they saw Kira lay Kobra to waste using his own short temper against him. However I knew that next round she would feel the wrath of a thunder god and when Raiden ever got upset you would be smart not to get on his bad side. The next match pitted Chase Young against Quan Chi earlier in the day I talked to Chase concerning his opponent._

_(Flashback)_

_Chase Young was standing at the edge of a waterfall meditating when I came across him while I was scouting the perimeter of the island._

"_You can come out now ninja author I know you're there." Chase said with a not so amused look on his face, so reluctantly I came out of the trees._

"_What is it that you want Airnaruto?" He asked me._

"_Well Chase what do you know about your opponent Quan Chi?" I asked him._

"_Not much and please remain standing." He replied._

"_Well I think you should know that he's a very dangerous necromancer head of the armies of the Netherrealm you must be careful Chase even your skills may not be enough to defeat him and I'm sure that you heard about what he did nearly 1000 years ago which lead to the complete extinction of the Shirai Ryuu clan." I said._

"_I had heard a few rumors about that are you sure it was Quan Chi who orchestrated it?" He asked._

"_I am so I'm just here to ask you that should you lose but you do manage to rough him up a bit leave a few of the scraps for Scorpion to rip apart." I asked him as I left._

"_Fair enough you can tell the ghost he has a deal." Chase said as I returned to the cavern._

_(End Flashback)_

_We watched carefully as Chase went into his Tai Chi stance while Quan Chi went into a Crane stance and they quickly unleashed blow after blow upon each other but even with his abilities, my fears had come about Chase Young was slain as Quan Chi took his swords and pierced Chase in the chest with them leaving him on the ground dead._

"_This is not good." I said to myself as Quan Chi reveled in his victory._

Preview:

Krolton: Well looks like I'm up next and look who my opponent is the fallen elder god Shinnok.

David: Be careful Dad even as a fallen elder god Shinnok is very dangerous.

Airnaruto: If I were you David I would worry about your Dad's chances of making it out of this match alive.

Krolton: Next time: Demon king vs. fallen Elder god

All: Read and review


	19. Demon King vs Fallen Elder God

Chapter 19: Demon King vs. Fallen Elder God

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this anyway Happy Thanksgiving folks.

_(Airnaruto's POV)_

_The fight between Kimiko and Raimundo was another fight that really showed how far Raimundo had progressed in his role as a Shoku warrior and team leader. Kimiko gave him a run for his money but her bid to defeat her friend came up short as Raimundo was able to knock her out. After the match he picked her up bridal style and walked out of the ring, while some people who had hearts in their souls were touched most who's hearts were black including Shao Khan the scene made them want to puke; and if Shao Khan had a heart I swear to God it was black. I looked at the bracket and knew what match was coming up next as Krolton approached the ring I grabbed his shoulder causing him to turn his head towards me. "Krolton just remember to watch yourself out there Shinnok is still very dangerous." I said to the Darkheart patriarch._

"_Fallen Elder God or not he will fall before my might ninja." He said as he stepped into the ring. Shinnok soon followed and stared down the demon ruler. The fight began and Shinnok began trying to use his dead hand fatality move but Krolton dodged the grasp of the boney hand time and again, then he chose to go on the attack striking at every turn with punches, kicks, slams, fire blasts, and other moves Shinnok mounted a comeback but it was too little too late the fallen elder god had been defeated lying on the ground dead in a pool of his own blood._

"_Krolton Darkheart wins by fatality." Shao Khan said as he ordered his slaves to clean up the mess._

**(Charles's POV)**

"**Okay that was a little over the top." I said as the battlefield was cleaned up for the next match between Shikamaru and Chouji. **

"**Shikamaru, I just want you know that even though you're my best friend I'm not gonna hold back." Chouji smirked as he handed Airnaruto his bag of chips, I tried to reach into it for a bite but Chouji would have none of that. "NOBOBY TOUCHES THOSE CHIPS!" He screamed causing me to back off. **

"**Chouji I wouldn't have it any other way my old friend." Shikamaru replied and quickly Chouji came rolling at him with his human boulder technique but Shikamaru was smart enough to dodge because he knew that if Chouji kept rolling around like that then none of his shadow Jutsu would work on him so he chose to wait until Chouji would shrink back to his normal size and the second he did he stretched his shadow out to ensnare Chouji but the plump ninja knew his friends moves like the back of his own hand as Chouji then made his arms the size of tree limbs and brought them down on Shikamaru, but he missed his target but Shikamaru decided to take the match outside of the hall and into the open. Shikamaru and Chouji battled back and forth until finally when both were out at the sea Chouji leaped into the air and performed his super expansion Jutsu sending a huge tidal wave crashing down on Shikamaru knocking him out as the tide carried him in along with Chouji who was barely able to get back to his feet.**

"**The winner is Chouji Akimichi." Shao Khan announced as Shikamaru regained his consciousness he saw Chouji extend his hand out to help him up he accepted it. **

"**You did well Chouji, your father would be very proud of you." Shikamaru said.**

"**You did very well to Shikamaru." Chouji said as he took back his bag of chips from Airnaruto. (A/N: In chapter 423 or 424 of the Naruto manga Chouji's father Chouza dies at the hands of one of the Peins.) **

**The next match featured two brothers going at it both were demigods of Edenia Taven and Daegon sons of Argus, the fight was brutal with both brothers going all out slashing, punching, kicking, throwing, slamming, and breaking the bodies of the other until finally Taven slew Daegon with a stab of his sword through the heart of his brother, Daegon's own lust for full godhood led him to his death.**

_(Lunatic's POV)_

"_Talk about your dysfunctional families huh Airnaruto-sensei?" I asked._

"_I'll say Looney you should count yourself lucky that your brothers both care for you so much." Airnaruto said to me as now only 25 spots remained for the next round. The next match pitted Kano of the black dragon clan against Kung Lao the descendant of the original Kung Lao and like Liu Kang he was also from the temple of light wearing the garbs of his ancestor including the black hat with the steel bladed brim the match didn't last long as the humble monk over came the murder rather quickly by using his hat to chop Kano's head off. Kung Lao believed that some people like Kano didn't deserve mercy of any kind though he was a monk he despised anyone who worked with Shang Tsung or Shao Khan._

"_The winner of this battle is Kung Lao." Shao Khan said as now only 24 places remained to be claimed though we could tell it would be a long tournament and we would have to be careful with each of our fights from here on out._

_(Airnaruto's POV)_

_The next match was between Jarek and Reiko and needless to say the match was pretty sloppy and bloody both men didn't look all that good in their fighting styles but it appeared that Reiko had the advantage and in the end he proved it by ripping Jarek's body in half which caused Looney, Carl, and Flint to throw up. "Guys watch it!" Brian said as he barely dodged getting barfed on._

"_I can't say that I blamed them for losing their lunches like that." I said to myself watching the remains of Jarek getting removed from the floor. I looked at Shao Khan and I could tell that he wanted his chance to fight me. "You'll get your wish emperor. You want a war, you've got one." I said to myself before stepping out to think to myself. "Mortal Kombat continues." I said as I walked out eith the sun setting behind me._

Preview:

Nukid: Say Airnaruto?

Airnaruto: What's up Nukid?

Nukid: What's the deal behind this battle that's coming up?

Airnaruto: We're about to see the best swordsmen of both the black and red dragon clans go at it and if you were going to ask about the mask on Kabal's face I'll tell you during the match.

Next time: Black vs. Red. Dragon war!

All: Read, review, and Happy Thanksgiving.

Airnaruto: Before I go I need to know you guys should the rating of this fic be upped to M yes or no?


	20. Dragon War: Black vs Red

Chapter 20: Dragon War Red vs. Black

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story.

A/N: I made a few mistakes on the combatants from the other realms so the matches being replaced are Carl vs. Riccochet as Riccochet will be replaced by Alphonse Elric, Buena Girl and el Loco Mosquito will be replaced by Jimmy Neutron vs. Edward Elric, Number 4 vs. Francisco of the forest will be replaced by Yusuke vs. Clay, Ty lee vs. Snow pea will be replaced by Kuwabara vs. Darkwing Duck, Jim vs. Mas will be replaced by Jade (MK) vs. Jade (JCA), Tim vs. Menos will be replaced by Inuyasha vs. Eva (TDI), and Cindy vs. Sheen will replace Toph vs. Kisame all of the other fights will remain as is I'm sorry about this anyway on with the story.

_(Airnaruto's POV)_

_The next match was destined to be a blood bath as two members of rival underworld crime syndicates were about to take center stage. Representing the black dragon was a man, who carried a pair of hook swords, wore a brown trench coat, black combat boots, yellow cargo pants, a maroon sweater, had black hair and a silver mask that was really a respirator, his name was Kabal._

"_Say Airnaruto." Nukid asked._

"_Yeah Nukid what is it?" I said._

"_What's the deal with the mask Kabal's wearing on his face?" Nukid asked._

"_Underneath that mask is the face of a man who had been severely wounded from many sword slashes leaving him forever scarred Nukid." I said to him._

"_How did he end up like that anyway sensei?" Lunatic asked me joining the conversation._

"_His friends turned on him and trust me it wasn't pretty." I answered._

_(Flashback with my voiceover)_

_In the flashback Kabal is seen with a clean face but a killer look in his eyes killing any warrior that got in front of him as I told his tale. "Many years ago, Kabal was valuable member of the original Black dragon and he was one their most ruthless assassins." I said before the scene changed to Shao Khan's throne room before I continued; "However the emperor Shao Khan had learned that Kabal was destined to reform and become one of the chosen, so he ordered his own warriors to annihilate Kabal." I said as the scene changed again to where Kabal was now being enclosed by Shao Khan's troops desperately trying to defend himself as I finished the story the slashes of the swords raked across Kabal's face causing him to scream in pain. "Kabal barely managed to escape with his life, but he was left forever scarred and forced to rely on a respirator to survive." I said finishing his sad tale. (A/N: The flashback ordeal was from Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the realm episode 11: Amends)_

_(Return to current time)_

"_Wow and I thought X Prodigy was ugly looking." Charles said. (A/N: No offense X but your new avatar is kind of creepy.)_

_While on the other side of the ring stood a man with short jet black hair, black eyes, a black, trench coat, black boots, black pants and a red bandana on his head this was one of the leaders of the Red dragon clan Mavado who was carrying his own set of hook swords with him. The two swords men went at it before Shao Khan could give the word but then again he figured let them go at it anyway and they quickly went at it both trying to kill each other raining in slash after slash without mercy down upon one another then Kabal dashed passed Mavado spinning him around like a top when Mavado had stopped Kabal began to stab his swords into the ribs of Mavado, but Mavado fought back using his bungee chords (A/N; the weapons he uses for his fatality in Mortal Kombat: Deadly alliance) and launched himself at Kabal kicking the respirator off of his face revealing a face of nothing but scarred skin tissue to the point where you could see the muscles sickening most of my buddies. Kabal managed to recover his mask and place it back on his face before he got stabbed in the side by Mavado. Mavado went to stab Kabal again but this time Kabal blocked it with one of his swords and then stabbed Mavado with the other up to the point where the blade wound up coming out of the side of Mavado's body jus underneath the lungs making anyone with a weak stomach sick and throw up. "The match is over the victory by fatality goes to Kabal!" The emperor shouted as the crowd roared in appriecation of the blood that was spilt in the match. However as I saw Kabal leave with Kira I decided to go and try to talk to them._

"_Where are you going Airnaruto?" Brian asked me. _

"_I need to go talk to Kabal and Kira for a minute or two Brian." I answered and headed towards them. I found them preparing for the next round but somehow Kira got behind me and held her knives to my throat._

"_Who are you and what do you want?" She asked me threatening me._

"_I just wish to talk to Kabal for a little bit." I answered._

_However Kira wasn't convinced thinking I was a spy from the red dragon._

"_Kira let him go he's not a red dragon." Kabal said to his young ward that reluctantly let me go as Kabal approached us. "What is it that you want boy?" He asked me._

"_Kabal I want to know why you chose to go back to being a Black dragon I thought you wanted to turn over a new leaf." I asked._

"_I did but on my way to Outworld Mavado ambushed me, stole my swords and left me for dead. Luckily I was rescued by a man named Havik who said I should reform the black dragon as a force of anarchy to combat the red dragon." Kabal said._

"_I pity you Kabal." I said bluntly_

"_What do you mean?" He asked me._

"_If you were going to reform the black dragon at least reform it as a force for the good of mankind. You were tricked by the cleric of Chaos." I informed him causing his eyes to widen if I could see them anyway._

"_How dare that fiend trick me?" Kabal seethed at listening to Havik just so he could cause more chaos throughout the realms._

"_So Kabal will you truly turn over a new leaf and fight the black and red dragons on your own terms again?" I asked him._

"_Yes I will, Kira ad I will do what we can to help the forces of light in the coming struggle." Kabal said._

"_That's exactly what I wanted to hear Kabal well I have to go the next match is getting ready to start farewell." I said walking off and heading back towards the cavern._

Preview:

Nukid: A battle as old as time itself.

Charles: Got that right

Airnaruto: I'll say you guys

Lunatic: What are you guys talking about?

Airnaruto: Just sit down and watch Looney.

Next time: Order vs. Chaos

All: Read and review


	21. Order vs Chaos

Chapter 21: Order vs. Chaos

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in this story other than my summons.

**(Nukid's POV)**

**I waited for Airnaruto to return as the next match was set to begin in clash as old as the universe itself. In one corner was the cleric of Order Hotaru from the realm of Seido he had white hair, turquoise armor, and a long spear that could gut anything that it touched. "As much as I believe in logic and order sometimes too much of a good thing is too much of a good thing, now I see why Darrius always opposes this guy openly." I said to myself before I looked at the other corner where a man in black clothing with a demon-like face, and jagged teeth stood, he was Havik the cleric of chaos from the Chaosrealm, to him chaos was the answer everything needed, Airnaruto soon returned from his talk with Kabal. "So Airnaruto what were you talking to Kabal about?" I asked as the fight began.**

"**I asked him if he really wanted to reform." Airnaruto said.**

"**Under what conditions is he going to do it?" I asked as Havik landed a few quick shots on Hotaru with his fists as the two continued to go at it not letting the other get an upper hand.**

"**He turns the Black Dragon into a society for the benefit of mankind." Airnaruto answered my question as Hotaru took his weapon slashed Havik across the chest.**

"**So who do you think will win?" I asked Airnaruto as Havik threw Hotaru over his shoulder and onto the floor.**

"**Let me ask you a question Nukid, who represents the lesser of two evils in your mind?" Airnaruto asked.**

**Havik then took his sword out and sliced the armor of Hotaru sending sparks flying before he bent his knees the wrong way and shot a projectile at Hotaru sending him flying a good way back. "That's just disgusting, it was cool but disgusting." I said as I saw that move. Hotaru then got back up and proceeded to pound his elbow into Havik's chest. The battle went on like this for hours with neither side letting up until finally Havik seized his opportunity and bit Hotaru's hands clear off before finally Hotaru died and fell over from blood loss. "I guess Havik would be the lesser of the two evils." I said as Havik then went over and ripped Hotaru's head off. **

"**Havik is the winner by fatality." Shao Khan announced as the crowd went nuts as Havik's name moved forward in the bracket so now only 23 spots remained for the second round.**

"**Well at least I get more time to nap." I said as I fell asleep again as Lunatic and Airnaruto just sweat dropped at my laid back personality.**

"**How does Shikamaru say it, Oh yeah Troublesome." Airnaruto said as he left to go do some thinking.**

_(Airnaruto's POV)_

_Drake's match against Chameleon was up next and as I sat in the tree tops I felt a presence climbing up behind me, I turned around and saw that it was Kung Lao; "A penny for your thoughts young warrior?" He asked me as I nodded allowing him to sit down._

"_What are you doing here Kung Lao?" I asked him wondering what he would want to talk about._

"_I saw you leave the hall and wondered where you were going." He told me._

"_I just stepped out to get some fresh air and do a little thinking." I said._

"_What were you thinking about?" He asked._

"_What would happen should I win the tournament, I mean I already know what I would use the wishes on but still the whole deal of being given the power of a god in addition to becoming the first divine protector of Fanfiction realm I don't want to be a god let alone the protector of an entire realm." I said._

"_Why would you not want that?" Kung Lao asked me._

"_I'm already part of a team of protectors of the realm." I said wondering of the rewards and the consequences of winning the tournament._

"_I would not try to think about it too much, worrying just leads to self doubt remember that young warrior." Kung Lao said._

"_I will Kung Lao." I said before we bowed to each other and went our separate ways, as I headed back I kept thinking to myself; "Should I have told him what I would have used one of those wishes for?" I thought before shaking that thought off._

Preview:

Drake: So I'm up against a Zaterran how delightful.

Onikagemon: You will have to be careful against him master, if he's anything like Reptile you could have your head bitten off figuratively and literally.

Drake: Onikagemon I'm aware of that. Besides I have this match all under control.

Anti-Airnaruto: Well I'll have to get ready for my match as well, good luck master.

Next time: Darkness explodes: Drake's battle.

All: Read and review folks.


	22. Darkness Explodes!

Chapter 22: Darkness Explodes

Disclaimer: I own none of this story

The arena soon felt a cold chill pass through it as Drake Darkstar dressed in his black combat gi preparing to face Chameleon of the Zaterran race who came out in ninja garments that seemed to be changing colors for one reason or another. "Be careful master." Onikagemon shouted to his master who nodded to confirm he heard his minion.

"I must say it will be an honor to feast on your flesh young warrior." Chameleon hissed at Drake.

"You wouldn't like the taste of my flesh buster." Drake sneered as the emperor gave the command to fight they started throwing punches kicks, and everything at each other including Chameleon pulling a page out of Scorpion's playbook by launching a spear tied to a rope that stuck Drake in the side of his chest.

"COME HERE!" Chameleon shouted pulling Drake towards him and pounding his face with a fist that sent Drake flying across the arena only for him to vanish into a stream of smoke. "Where did he go?" Chameleon asked searching around for Drake before deciding to vanish so he could catch him by surprise as Drake rematerialized he saw nothing there.

"I was almost certain he was here a minute ago after I caught him off guard with that smoke clone Jutsu so where is he?" Drake asked himself before a long tongue wrapped around his throat from the shadows and pulled him towards the wall and punched him again as he got up Drake ran at the wall hoping to hit Chameleon only to crash into the rocky surface of the wall. "Ouch!" Drake moaned as he struggled to get back up to his feet. "Okay if I'm going to find Chameleon I'll have try using my mind's eye instead of my physical ones." Drake said to himself as he pulled off a rapid series of hand signs; "Darkness style: Mass shroud Jutsu!" Drake shouted as a thick batch of smoke and vapor spewed all around the floor covering the battle area then Drake closed his eyes and focused on the smoke surrounding him and Chameleon until he sensed someone trying to sneak up on him from his flank, he was certain now he had found Chameleon. "You're not getting away this time." Drake said as he grabbed his left hand with his right and then began charging lighting chakra in it, then he ran at the spot where Chameleon was ran at him; "Chidori!" Drake shouted shoving the blade of lightning into the chest of Chameleon before he beat him down then ripped his heart out of his chest much to the disgust of the heroes who were new to this tournament.

"The winner is Drake Darkstar; bloody fatality." The emperor declared as the rest of the crowd went insane at the ruthlessness of the Dark side egomaniac. "Next combatants please step forward." Shao Khan decreed bringing David Darkheart and anti-Airnaruto towards the center of the hall, the two bowed to each other and then went at it throwing every fist every foot, and every special ability they had at each other going at it without mercy or rest.

Meanwhile Airnaruto returned to the cavern and found his friends watching the next fight. "Hey guys what did I miss?" He asked.

"Not much Sensei other than Drake ripping Chameleon's heart out of his chest." Lunatic said getting a little sick from the thought.

The fight continued and it seemed evenly matched as Anti-Airnaruto began pulling some hand seals off; "Fire style: Phoenix flower Jutsu!" He shouted shooting a barrage of small fire balls out of his mouth but David dodged each of them then he jumped up and kicked Anti-Airnaruto right in the chest before he grabbed him and threw him to the floor and then he landed on the anti's gut causing him to pass out and cough up blood.

"The winner is David Darkheart." Shao Kahn announced as the crowd roared in excitement again as David left the battle floor.

"I guess that's 45 down and 19 to go." Nukid said as the anti was shipped back to Fanfiction realm. "Where were you anyway Airnaruto?" He asked his bending ninja comrade.

"I was out thinking about what I would use the wishes on." Airnaruto answered.

"Why would you think about that?" Brian asked.

"Well while I was thinking Kung Lao happened to spot me and decided to talk to me about the whole rewards and consequences of winning the tournament." Airnaruto replied.

"What did you talk about?" Carl asked.

"We talked about the whole do the benefits of godhood outweigh what you have now deal." Airnaruto said as the next match was ready to begin but it was taken outside to allow the combatants more room to move around on one side was a man made from living fire his skin a searing orange his name Blaze a fire spawn originally designed to keep the realms stability in check that is until his purpose was corrupted by the holy men of his opponent which was a huge dragon/human hybrid with a black body fierce black wings and a huge silver mask.

"I need to know Airnaruto who the heck is that freak?" Carl asked.

"Carl that freak is the former emperor of Outworld Onaga, aka the dragon king." Airnaruto gulped as the two faced off and quickly Blaze threw his fists at Onaga burning the skin of the Dragon king but Onaga quickly took flight and kicked Blaze off of him. Blaze soon got back on his feet only to get kicked down again by Onaga the match continued going back and forth until finally Onaga put Blaze's body out killing him.

"David is going to have his work cut out for him next round." Charles said.

"I couldn't agree more Charles." Airnaruto said as now only 18 slots remained to be taken for the next round of the tournament.

Preview:

Lunatic: Say Airnaruto-sensei? Is that woman over there Raiden's wife?

Airnaruto: If you mean the woman all dressed in white with the hat on then no.

Carl: Then who is she?

Airnaruto: Her name is Ashrah and believe it or not she's a demon.

Carl and Lunatic: A demon!?

Airnaruto: Relax guys she's one of the good guys I mean she's no different from her opponent.

Carl: Who's that hot tamale?

Airnaruto: That would be Nitara and Carl I wouldn't get too close to her if I were you.

Lunatic: How come?

Airnaruto: She's a vampire.

Carl: Vampire run away!!!

Next time: Ascending Demon vs. Vampiress

Flint: This fight is going to go the Netherrealm in a hand basket

All: read and review folks.


	23. Ascending Demon vs Vampiress

Chapter 23: Ascending Demon vs. Vampiress

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this fic other than myself, and my summons except Scorpinok.

A/N: I've decided to make one last swap, Ed (EE&E) will be replaced by Omi while Timmy will be facing someone who lets just say: I f you want to see Timmy finish her off once and for all raise your hand?

Timmy paced around the ring floor waiting for Omi to appear so they could fight, however what he get was a big surprise as the emperor stood up to speak. "I have an announcement: Due to some unusual circumstances Ed has been killed before his match in the tournament therefore Omi will face Kyle Broslofski in his place." Shao Khan announced catching a lot of the spectators off guard as well as Timmy.

"What? Then who am I gonna fight." Timmy asked enraged.

Meanwhile over at the sidelines Lunatic and Airnaruto looked at each other and knew there was something wrong.

"Sensei I don't think this is a coincidence." Lunatic said.

"I agree Lunatic. This is a conspiracy and I smell a red haired green shirt wearing, skinny, evil butt bug bitten 16 year old bitch of a rat." Airnaruto said as through the door came Timmy's worst enemy and babysitter, not to mention the biggest bitch (in the rotten to the core kind of way) Vicky aka icky with a capital V, as she approached the ring thunder crashed, a woman screamed, the boats sank, and Shao Khan's wine glass shattered into a million pieces.

"I bet she killed Ed just so she could finish of Timmy herself!" Lunatic snapped knowing Vicky would do anything to torture Timmy and make his life a living hell that even Shinnok himself could have imagined.

"Well twerp it looks like I'm going to get my dream come true. I get to kill you!" Vicky said maliciously as she got into a fighting stance.

"What am I going to do?" Timmy asked himself as sweat started to flow down his head from fear.

"Timmy listen to me!" Brian called out. "You can beat Vicky just feel the confidence in your own abilities, find the courage within yourself, and you'll find victory." Brian said to Timmy who nodded as the match began with Vicky trying to come at him with quick kicks but none of them seemed to find their marks as Timmy kept using his small stature to dodge anything she threw at him.

"What I don't get is what does Vicky want out of this from the emperor?" Melody asked.

"My guess is that in exchange of the souls of every kid that she's babysat, Vicky becomes the ruler of Dimmsdale when the emperor wins the tournament." Flint answered putting in his two cents.

"Vicky's lust for power will be her own undoing." Charles said sternly.

Meanwhile in the ring it was now time for Timmy to take the fight to Vicky and he did so unleashing the fury of a beast that for two years too long had been locked away as rage from the memories of all the torture that Vicky had put him and friends through as Timmy reigned down blow after blow upon Vicky.

"No twerp wait, I'm sorry I promise I'll be nicer to you and every other kid that I baby-sit, I'll help with the chores, I won't use whatever dirty little secrets you have as leverage, I'll even remove all the weapons and bugs I have set to fry my parents and every other kid I baby-sit I promise just please give me mercy." Vicky begged as she got down on her hands and knees weeping like a pathetic cowardly little girl that she truly was as Timmy looked her in the eyes he thought about showing mercy to Vicky but she was the most corrupt individual aside from the popular kids that there was in Dimmsdale plus Timmy had experienced some kindness from, Trixie in recent weeks because her mother had died which meant she was free to be the tomboy that she always wanted to be. Timmy then made his decision after a short while of thinking it over. Vicky begged him for mercy; Timmy granted her none as his whirlwind assault ultimately caused Vicky's body to be ripped to pieces leaving Vicky's head intact Timmy took a stake from one of the guards and fixed the severed head of his long time tormentor to it.

"I guess Timmy just had to let it out sooner or later." Airnaruto shrugged as he stood up to make the announcement for Shao Khan even though it wasn't his place to do so; "The winner is Timmy Turner by ultimate fatality." Airnaruto announced which caused all of the kids that went with Timmy to Outworld to watch him compete cheer in joy as someone whose heart was so black that it would make the emperor himself quake in his boots. Timmy then spotted the bug that had been the cause of all of his pain and squashed it.

(A/N: A little over top, I know but hey Timmy had to find someway to take his frustration towards Vicky out somehow and this was the best way I thought that he could.)

The next match was one the likes that none of the other authors had ever seen on one side was a vampiress with short black hair, large wings sprouting out of her back, black boots, and brown fur from her shoulders, up to her neck along with a black bra, and thong (A/N: I'm not turning it into a porn I'm just describing what Nitara looked like in her debut back in Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance); her appearance was enough to give Carl and Nukid nosebleeds as Airnaruto saw his friends collapse to the ground, he could only shake his head at their antics. "Why are the two of you such perverts?" He asked his unconscious comrades. Meanwhile on the opposite end of the room stood a woman clothed in white with a yellow sash around her waist, and black hair on her head, her name was Ashrah.

"Airnaruto-sensei, is that woman Raiden's sister or wife?" Lunatic asked curiously thinking that the woman was a relative of Raiden's.

"No Lunatic she's neither one of those things." Airnaruto replied.

"Who is she then?" Lunatic asked not knowing how was it possible that this woman who looked like a female version of Raiden was neither the sister nor wife of the thunder god.

"Her name is Ashrah, and believe it or not Looney, she's actually a demon." Airnaruto answered.

"That's weird she doesn't look like one." Brian said as the fight began with both women going into different stances Ashrah choosing Bau Gua and Nitara choosing a Leopard stance, soon they both got into a fist fight both using some of there special abilities to hinder each other.

"Trust me Brian she is but she's one who had desired to escape the Netherrealm and if you were in her position you wouldn't blame her." Airnaruto said as they ducked a blood loogie that Nitara had fired which Ashrah dodged.

"How did she get out anyway?" Flint asked.

"Simple she had to kill hundreds of evil souls she found in the Netherrealm most of them with a holy sword of some kind when she beat Noob-Saibot she earned her freedom from that hell hole of a realm." Airnaruto answered.

"What I want to know is what happened to the sword?" Melody asked.

"It never went with her; my guess is that it's still in the Netherrealm waiting to lead another one of the denizens of the Netherrealm to salvation." Airnaruto replied as the match ended with Ashrah winning and finishing Nitara off with her voodoo fatality.

"The winner is Ashrah!" Shao Khan announced as round 1 had now reached the ¾ point leaving only 16 more battles to fight before the second round could begin.

Preview:

Carl: Why is it that the Netherrealm has all the hot chicks trapped in it?

Nukid: I don't know Carl but either way my money's on Sareena to win this one.

Charles: Once a pervert always a pervert.

Airnaruto: I agree with you there Charles.

Carl and Nukid: Shut up!

Next time: Diva devastation

Read and review folks.


	24. Demonic Diva Devastation

Chapter 24: Diva Devastation

Disclaimer: I own none of this

_(Airnaruto's POV)_

_We watched as Shego was the next warrior to step on to the main floor as she prepared for her battle, apparently she saw her invitation as a method of getting away from Drakken's constant ravings about how he would take over the world and blah, yap etc. _

_The emperor Shao Khan decided now was a good time to bring out Shego's opponent, Shego got a good look at her though she was clothed in the garments of the Lin Kuei she was not a member of their clan in her human form she was a tan skinned woman , with black hair, and green eyes, a two piece dress set and black boots her name was Sareena, a former Lieutenant of Quan Chi's._

"_Airnaruto is that woman a friend of yours?" Nukid asked me._

"_No she's a friend of grandmaster Subzero Nukid." I answered as she stepped towards Shego._

"_Well who is she?" Carl asked._

"_Her name is Sareena; years ago when the grand master's brother Subzero had defeated the gods that had guarded Shinnok's amulet and gave it to Quan Chi and was then told to return to the Netherrealm to get it back by Raiden, Sareena had helped the original Subzero escape from the Netherrealm." I explained._

"_Oh I guess that makes sense." Carl said as the fight began with Shego throwing some of her fireballs at Sareena who was simply ducking, bobbing, and weaving her way to avoid them at all costs before Shego came at her and punched her in the face and then kicked her in the chest before throwing her across the room. Sareena fought back using some the martial arts that Subzero had taught her and some of her own demonic powers. The fight raged on for hours until finally Sareena encased Shego in a block of ice and shattered Shego's body to pieces._

"_I'll be right back you guys." I said._

"_Where are you going Sensei?" Lunatic asked me._

"_I'm going to go see if I can find any trace of Ed's body, I'll stay in touch by wrist com." I said heading into the hallways as the gang prepared to see the next match._

**(Charles's POV)**

**Airnaruto left to see if he could find Ed's body meanwhile the rest of us were interested in the next fight which pitted a pair of Oni against one another. The first was a blue colored hunchback-like Oni named Moloch; I had looked into his mind and found a short fuse and an even shorter intellect.**

"**Moloch is definitely not the sharpest knife in the drawer is he?" I asked myself looking at his opponent who was a human shaped Oni but his flesh was rotting and had flies swarming around him, he also wore a green mask on his face, and had an iron club on one of his arms his name was Drahmin.**

"**Well I guess there is one guarantee about this match up." Carl said.**

"**What would that be?" Nukid asked.**

"**It's going to hell in a hand basket." Carl answered causing both of them to laugh heartily.**

**The fight lasted a good while before Drahmin was able to smash Moloch's head further down into his body (Drahmin's fatality in MK Deadly Alliance) before he continued to pummel the carcass of his former partner. **

"**I'm going to be sick." Brian said bluntly as his face turned green causing him to run out of the main hall and over towards a viewing area where he could spew.**

"**I better go check on him." Melody said as she followed her boyfriend out of the hall.**

"**What about me?" Flint asked.**

"**You're next Flint." Nukid and Lunatic said causing Flint to panic a little bit before he calmed down and got his combat clothes on.**

_(Airnaruto's POV)_

_I had searched for hours trying to find any remnants of Ed's body hoping that he was still alive but I had no luck until a familiar scent filled my nose._

"_What's that smell?" I asked myself following the scent carefully through the halls after about 20 minutes I remembered what that smell was; "Gravy!" I said running as fast as I could to find Ed until finally my search led me to a chasm full of lava and dangling by his coat back was the monobrowed, no-chinned few cards short of a full deck in the head Ed boy. "Hang on Ed I'll get you out!" I screamed before pushing my chakra towards my feet and running down to grab him, then after I grabbed him I turned around and ran him up to the edge of the chasm and then pulled him away before it gave in to Ed's weight and crumbled below his feet._

_Ed then pulled me into the biggest hug he could muster up; "Thank you for saving me Airnaruto, lava was bad for Ed." He said squeezing me until my face was turning blue._

"_No problem Ed, any time." I wheezed as I barely managed to get out of his vice-like grip we headed back to the battle hall._

Preview:

Neji: Well Flint, it looks like I've gotten the second chance I've always wanted.

Flint: Appearances can be deceiving Neji.

Carl: Oh boy this is gonna be good.

Lunatic: I'll say.

Next time: Rematch!

Read and review folks only 78 participants left the 50 who have advanced and the 28 still yet to come.


	25. Rematch

Chapter 25: Rematch!

Disclaimer: I own nothing used in this story.

_(Lunatic's POV)_

_Out of the hallway I saw two figures approaching, the first was sensei and the second was Ed who much to my relief was alive and well. Sensei told me that Vicky had apparently thrown Ed off a cliff and left him there thinking he was dead but fortunately Ed had brought a coat made from stronger materials incase of dangling on cliffs. The next match pitted Neji against Flint in a rematch from the time we had to help Konoha rescue Hanabi from Drake. (A/N: Sorry chief but I don't remember what Flint was wearing during that fight)._

(Normal POV)

"I've been looking forward to this for a long time Flint." Neji said in his usual tone.

"I'm sure you have Neji." Flint replied as Neji activated his Byakugan and got into his clan's traditional gentle fist stance while Flint got into a Tai chi stance Similar to Kenshi's. The fight then began with Flint encasing himself in his armor. "Fire style: Lava Armor." He shouted as the lava from within the volcano began to circle around him and harden up forming a suit of armor so tough that most attacks wouldn't be able to penetrate it.

Neji had seen this coming and knew how to destroy it the problem was how was going to get close enough to nail him with his 128 palms technique. "There must be someway to get close enough to nail with my move." Neji thought to himself before Flint came charging at him.

"Bull in a China shop!" Flint said ramming Neji with his shoulder sending the Hyuuga prodigy into the wall. Neji crashed into the wall with such force that he barely had time to protect himself from a Flint's Fire ball Jutsu with his Rotation especially since he had to roll out from against the wall and towards the center of the ring just so there would be enough room to move around.

"Alright Flint now you're going to get it." Neji said as he got into one of his more famous stances; "Gentle fist art: 8 trigrams 128 palms." He shouted first nailing Flint's armor with 2 palms, then, 4, 8, 16, 32, 64, 128 palms until finally the armor shattered.

"Oh man not good." Flint said as now he was in range of Neji's standard 64 palms technique, and every shot hit Flint true and blue knocking him out but fortunately Neji didn't hit too many vital organs so the worst Flint would be have was a stomachache when he got back up.

"This fight is over Neji Hyuuga is the victor." Shao Khan announced as crowd roared in delight.

"You did great Flint." Airnaruto said as he patted the young spirit warrior on the back.

"Thanks Airnaruto, Brian and the rest of you guys. I'm sure gonna miss all of you." Flint said as tears started to flow down his cheeks.

"Flint it was an honor to fight at your side." Charles said as he pounded knuckles with Flint. Airnaruto and Lunatic simply bowed in respect of their friend while Nukid shook his hand, and Brian and melody hugged him tightly.

"Well I guess this is farewell you guys." Flint said.

"I hope we'll see you again Flint." Airnaruto said as Flint smiled before he turned and entered the portal to Edenia.

The next matched pitted Sheen against Cindy and for the most part the chosen one of the Dali Llama monks was no match for Cindy until his abilities kicked in which enabled Sheen to pull off the upset in the match much to the crowds dismay and to Shao Khan's but then again he had never heard of the Dali Llama society before.

Drake stood in the shadows keeping is eyes on the tournament's progress now he knew full well his next opponent Havik was one he could get along with on any given day but Drake knew full well he wouldn't trust the cleric of chaos as far as he could throw him. "52 down 76 to go and only 12 slots left to take." Drake said as the next match started.

The next match was a clash of man vs. machine well sort of, the match pitted Scorpion the ninja specter from the extinct Shirai Ryu clan against Sektor the cybernetic former Lin Kuei assassin now the grandmaster of his own clan the Techunin. The battle was intense pushing both individuals to the brink until finally Scorpion launched his spear at Sektor impaling his armor; "GET OVER HERE!" Scorpion shouted and with a mighty pull he yanked Sektor towards him and clobbered him before he removed his mask to reveal only a skull and then he incinerated Sektor to the point of him being beyond repair giving the victory to the last Shirai Ryu.

Airnaruto and his friends had returned to catch the end of the battle to see that whoever would win the next match would have their work cut out for him whether it was the full metal alchemist or the street wise spirit warrior. "Its gonna be one of those battles." He sighed as he walked back towards his seat while Carl got his combat gear on ready to fight.

Preview:

Carl: So I'm up against the FMA dude, I can take him any day of the week.

Airnaruto: Carl now's not the time to get cocky Edward still has you outmatched in magic.

Brian: Airnaruto's right C-dawg stay focused.

Next time: C-dawg vs. FMA

All: Read and review folks.

A/N: I forgot to put this up last chapter but for those wondering why I described the Timmy/Vicky fight like I did; it was a reference to Kung Lao's arcade mode ending in Mortal Kombat Deadly Alliance.


	26. CDawg vs FMA

Chapter 26: C-Dawg vs. FMA

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story

A/N: I have little to no clue of what Edward or Alphonse's fighting abilities are so please do not get on my case if I have them strictly use hand to hand combat.

Carl stepped eagerly into the ring as he warmed up preparing for his fight, his opponent stood across from him wearing a red trench coat, black boots, beige pants, a black shirt, and a glove on his left hand but his right was made of metal, he also had blonde hair, and brown eyes, this was Edward Elric aka the full metal alchemist. (A/N: I have also never read or watched FMA so I have very little knowledge on what Ed and Alphonse look like.) "I hope you're ready for a fight Ed because this dog's got as much bite as he does bark." Carl taunted hoping to get into Edward's head.

"You bet I am but be warned, you may be the dog but I'm the vet scheduled to neuter you." Edward retorted causing some of the males to cross their legs.

"I think its best that we don't get on Edward's bad side." Airnaruto said to Charles as the fight started with both guys really going at it. Carl tried to throw a punch at Edward's face but Edward brought his metal arm up to block and it resulted in Carl breaking his hand because of the fact that when it's bone against metal, metal always wins. "That's gonna leave a mark." Airnaruto said to Brian as Carl tried to get his fingers back into place before he got punched in the face by Edward's robotic arm that sent him flying but he luckily manage to regain his footing and then come charging at Edward while generating a few clones, Edward punched one but the moment he did he got fried courtesy of Carl's lightning clone Jutsu then Carl charged at Edward nailing the signature leaf hurricane kick to the young alchemists face sending him flying across the ring.

"How do you like them apples?" Carl asked arrogantly.

"I'll admit those were rather shocking, but now I'll show you the meaning shock." Edward said as he charged at Carl while charging his mechanical arm with an EMP. Carl had a similar idea by charging lightning chakra into the palm of his hand and then charging head on at Edward.

"You'll get a kick out of this Edward, Chidori!" Carl shouted as the two attacks made contact, in the end however because of the fact that his metallic arm was not resistant to electrically charged chakra Edward's own attack became his own undoing giving Carl the victory and permitting him to move on to the second round where he would have to face Scorpion. "Okay now how am I supposed to fight a dead man?" Carl asked himself knowing that Scorpion was not one for showing mercy let alone allowing anyone to take a dive for him.

The next match pitted Jimmy Neutron against Alphonse Elric and Jimmy knew that if Alphonse was anything like Edward he would have it in the bag, but unfortunately for him Alphonse had managed to outfox our boy genius friend and knock him out by punching him square in the face with his metal arm so it ended rather quickly for Jimmy.

The battle pitted the spirit detective Yusuke Urameshi against the Xiaolin dragon of Earth Clay Bailey. "I've been like a Road runner out catching a late night snack." Clay said using one of his several Southern metaphors. The fight soon began and quickly they jumped on each other with a fury of fists both men seem to nail each other head on. "Wudai Crater: Earth!" Clay shouted as he leaped into the air and brought his foot down on the floor causing the ground to quake but Yusuke jumped into the air to avoid getting hit with the attack before he came down and landed a kick into the face of Clay before putting his hands in a gun shape.

"I'm sorry I have to do this Clay, SPIRIT GUN!" Yusuke shouted as a beam of spirit energy came right out of his hand heading for Clay but Clay had manage to duck it in time unfortunately he wasn't quick enough to save his hat.

"Yusuke I warned you not to mess with the hat." Clay growled like a man possessed before he charged at Yusuke and started pounding on him until finally Yusuke was beaten to a pulp but not dead but Clay had proved his point about not ruining his hat.

"The winner by brutality is Clay Bailey." Shao Khan announced as the fighters watched in awe at Clay's raw power.

_(Airnaruto's POV)_

_The remaining matches were moved to the following day so Nukid, Lunatic, Charles, and I headed back to our little temporary home on the island, it was raining out side so I sat on the window sill in deep thought about something that not many people would like to talk about when Nukid saw me looking discouraged._

"_Hey Airnaruto what's wrong?" Nukid asked._

"_Well Nukid, I know this is a touchy subject but I'm going to ask you anyway." I said._

"_Go ahead." He replied._

"_I want to know how do you know when or if you die and don't give me the logical answer." I asked him._

"_What do you mean?" Nukid asked._

"_I don't know it's just sometimes I think about the day I die and when I do what it will be like." I answered._

"_I feel another song coming on." Nukid said._

_(Next song: Bright eyes by Art Garfunkel. I own no legal rights to this tune.)_

_Is it a kind of dream,  
Floating out on the tide,  
Following the river of death downstream?  
Oh, is it a dream?_

There's a fog along the horizon,  
A strange glow in the sky.  
And nobody seems to know where you go.  
And what does it mean?  
Oh, is it a dream?

Bright eyes,  
Burning like fire.  
Bright eyes,  
How can you close and fail?  
How can the light that burned so brightly  
Suddenly burn so pale?  
Bright eyes.

Is it a kind of shadow,  
Reaching into the night,  
Wandering over the hills unseen?  
Or is it a dream?

There's a high wind in the trees,  
A cold sound in the air.  
And nobody ever knows when you go.  
And where do you start,  
Oh, into the dark?

Bright eyes,  
Burning like fire.  
Bright eyes,  
How can you close and fail?  
How can the light that burned so brightly  
Suddenly burn so pale?  
Bright eyes.

Bright eyes,  
Burning like fire.  
Bright eyes,  
How can you close and fail?  
How can the light that burned so brightly  
Suddenly burn so pale?  
Bright eyes.

_The song finished as Nukid decided on his answer, "I really don't know if death will come to us like that but don't try to worry about it alright?" He asked._

"_I'll try not to Nukid." I answered before I saw him a sleep on the floor again, shaking my head I asked myself; "Why do I even bother with this guy?"_

Preview:

Airnaruto: Okay Ron remember this one's for Kim.

Ron: Oh yeah when I get my hands on lizards lips he's gonna pay for what he did.

Monkey Fist: Well don't forget Stoppable you still have to get passed me to get to the lizard.

Lunatic: Take him down Ron

Rufus: Booyah!

Next time: Mystical Monkey Mayhem!

All: Read and review folks also the question about death Nukid it was more of a question based out of metaphorical view and poetic license not religious views.


	27. Mystical Monkey Mayhem

Chapter 27: Mystical Monkey Mayhem

Disclaimer: I own nothing involved in this story.

The next day had arrived and only eight fights remained in the first round the first up was a match up that was getting to be unsung as the one of the warriors fighting in it, on one side of the ring was a man in a black combat gi, with green eyes, black hair and his hands and feet had been genetically mutated to look like a monkey's hands and feet his name was Lord Monty Fisk but now he preferred to be called Monkey Fist a master of monkey kung fu. "Today will be the day I have my revenge Stoppable, and once you and your little rat are out of the way I will be the ultimate monkey master!" He shouted before laughing like a monkey. Later a young boy with blond hair, chocolate eyes, a black shirt, beige cargo pants, and white sneakers stepped forward this was Ron Stoppable Monkey Fist's rival and the true Mystical monkey master, Ron strode towards the author fighters handing and remaining spirit warriors handing his pet naked mole rat Rufus to Melody for safe keeping before Airnaruto grabbed him by the shoulder and looked into his eyes.

"Ron good luck and remember this one's for KP." Airnaruto said as the usually bumbling sidekick nodded and began to channel his mystical monkey power through his body. The battle began and quickly both began striking each other with their monkey ninja moves trying their best to land a hit, Monkey fist landed series of blows to Ron's gut before throwing him to the ground but Ron quickly recovered and nailed Monkey fist with a stiff brutal flying kick to the face, Monkey fist tried to punch Ron in the face only for the blonde haired warrior bridge back and kick him in the jaw. Ron then threw Monkey Fist over his head and down to the floor and as Monkey fist got back up he received a fist to the face knocking a few of his teeth loose then Ron jumped on to Monkey Fist's shoulders and began banging his hands on his head like a bongo for fun. Monkey Fist tried to hit Ron with a series of kicks and chops only to have Ron either block them or dodge them with an amazing display of agility before Ron broke the assault by kicking Fist in chest and sending him flying Ron then focused his mind and began to call out his magic sword the Lotus blade, unfortunately the sword tore through his clothes sending his clothes and the sword into a wall leaving Ron only in his boxers.

"Why does this always happen to me?" Ron asked himself as most of the audience including Shao Khan began to laugh at his misfortune while the authors and spirit warriors just groaned in annoyance that this sort of thing happened to Ron…again.

Ron eventually got his clothes back on and the blade out of the wall but Monkey fist had obtained the time he needed to get a sword of his own out and quickly they began to go at it in an epic sword fight but parrying each others attempts to thrust their blades into the heart of their sworn foe but each time the sword never found their intended targets. "Come on Ron!" Airnaruto shouted as Ron continued to fight with everything he had and more. The battle raged for hours until finally Ron took the lotus blade and pierced the chest of his arch nemesis, Monkey fist let a out a painful howl of agony as Ron held the blade firmly in place until Monkey Fist fell into the cold sleep of death.

"The winner by fatality is Ron Stoppable!" Shao Khan announced as the crowd went insane at the sight of Ron's bloodlust Ron had calmed down and saw what he had done, but to him the victory was bittersweet and no the same without KP cheering him on, Ron had said he would not rest until Reptile was dead and Kim was brought back to life.

"I've never seen Ron this focused before in my life outside of Bueno Nacho." Melody said.

"Well you know what he's after vengeance and getting his hands on Reptile after what he did to KP its best that we leave him alone." Charles said as the next battle took place between South Park's resident sociopathic fatass Eric Cartman and the most hygienically disgusting luchador from the world renowned foremost international school of lucha The Flea.

"Hey you taco vending fruitcake I'm gonna take you down and then while your down I'm gonna kick you square in the nuts hippie." Cartman boasted like the racist and anti-Semitic jerk that he was.

"The Flea will have you know that the Flea's family are donut venders not taco venders you overly stereotyped fatass, so prepare to face the wrath of The Flea!" Flea retorted and on the fatass comment Stan, Kyle and Kenny began laughing at Cartman.

"That kid sure had you pegged fatass!" Kyle laughed.

"Hey I'm no fat I'm big boned so shut up you fuckin Jew!" Cartman yelled at Kyle. The fight soon began and from the start Cartman began to use his weight as his main weapon as well as his putrid smelling ass but for some reason his ass was working on his opponent which shocked him and his friends.

"Dude how is it that he can withstand the odor of Cartman's ass but we can't?" Stan asked his friends.

"It's probably because one of his main hobbies is dumpster diving and he only bathes once a season." Kenny guessed giving his usual muffled reply.

Kenny was right the stench of Cartman's ass only seemed to strengthen the flea as he gave Cartman the most painful move anyone could think of; "The Flea's secret Lucha submission move!" The Flea yelled putting his hands in the tiger Nin jutsu seal.

"He wouldn't do that?! Would he?" Brian asked Lunatic.

"Knowing the Flea I would say yes he would." He replied.

Meanwhile Flea had shoved his fingers up Cartman's ass giving the fat blob a very uncomfortable feeling; "One thousand years of death!" The Flea yelled as Cartman got launched into the air and crashed into the wall face first causing his face to be destroyed.

"OH MY GOD HE KILLED CARTMAN!" Stan yelled.

"HALLEJUEH!" Kyle exclaimed as his biggest ridiculer of his religion was at long last dead thanks to The Flea.

"The Flea wins: Sick fatality." Shao Khan declared as the Flea began to pose for the crowd.

"It looks like justice has finally been done for everyone in the South Park universe." Nukid said as he cut up the remains of Cartman's corpse.

The next match featured Stan Marsh going up against the Endsville idiot Billy, even though Billy retained some of the martial art skills he received from Grim during that whole Chicken ball ordeal, Billy was bested by Stan who just had to tell Billy to surrender and shockingly enough he did give up much to the annoyance and disappointment of the crowd.

"Once an idiot always an idiot." Airnaruto grumbled about Billy.

The following match pitted South Park's most frequent death victim against one of the biggest bullies in Endsville and the result was Sperg simply grabbing Kenny by the parka and then throwing him into a pit of spikes which skewered Kenny's body.

"OH MY GOD! HE KILLED KENNY!" Stan shouted in horror.

"YOU BASTARD!" Kyle shouted in anger as Sperg just laughed it off.

The next battle between Ed and Kyle began and both boys attacked one another without mercy, Kyle tried to use his brains to beat Ed's brawn but Ed's strength proved to be a difference maker as he knocked Kyle out since he wasn't the kind of person who would kill someone sure his little sister Sarah would kill somebody but not this big gentle oaf.

"Only six fighters left for this round and only three spots left to claim I just hope the next round will have more of what this tournament is known for." Shao Khan thought to himself seeing as how the Author fighters and their allies were affecting the tournament in terms of taming it.

The next match pitted Kuwabara a friend of Yusuke's against Darkwing Duck and DW had no chance in this one as Kuwabara just simply took his blade out and slice the masked hero's head off.

When the Jades had their turn after a ten minute recess the Edenian Jade obviously having no intentions to hurt a little girl just simply used a pressure point and Knocked out Jade obviously looking out for the girl's safety

The next match featured Inuyasha facing Eva and for while Eva couldn't seem to beat Inuyasha until Inuyasha made the mistake of grabbing Eva's MP3 player out of curiosity which caused Eva's rage to go off the chart leading to her killing the half demon swordsman. "No wonder she was the second causality on TDI." Brian said to Carl.

"Well Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned or in this case has their MP3 taken from them." Carl replied as Eva angrily stomped off after reclaiming her prized possession.

"The first round of this tournament is now complete. I congratulate those who have survived up to this point for tomorrow will begin round 2 of the tournament where the field will be cut in half so enjoy this rest you've earned it." Shao Khan announced as the bracket now showed the round two match ups.

(A/N: This is a list no script format just to remind the admins of )

Match 1: Lunatic vs. Sonya Blade

Match 2: Suki vs. Charles Roberts

Match 3: Shujinko vs. Sheeva

Match 4: Brian vs. Airnaruto

Match 5: Reptile vs. Juniper Lee

Match 6: Naruto Uzumaki vs. Sakura Haruno

Match 7: Shao Khan vs. Johnny Cage

Match 8: Shade Blood vs. Rose

Match 9: Bo' Rai Cho vs. Onikagemon

Match 10: Ben Tennyson vs. Nukid

Match 11: Cyrax vs. Melody

Match 12: Sindel vs. Danny Phantom

Match 13: Kevin Leven vs. Yukk

Match 14: Liu Kang vs. Noob Saibot (A/N: Déjà vu to anyone who saw the first MK movie back in 95)

Match 15: Ermac vs. Kiba Inuzuka

Match 16: Kenshi vs. Gwen Tennyson

Match 17: Raiden vs. Kira

Match 18: Quan Chi vs. Raimundo Pedrosa

Match 19: Krolton Darkheart vs. Chouji Akimichi

Match 20: Taven vs. Kung Lao (A/N: Can you say dream match?)

Match 21: Reiko vs. Kabal

Match 22: Havik vs. Drake Darkstar

Match 23: David Darkheart vs. Onaga

Match 24: Timmy Turner vs. Ashrah

Match 25: Sareena vs. Drahmin

Match 26: Neji Hyuuga vs. Sheen Estevez

Match 27: Scorpion vs. Carl

Match 28: Clay Bailey vs. Alphonse Elric

Match 29: Ron Stoppable vs. the Flea

Match 30: Stan Marsh vs. Sperg

Match 31: Ed vs. Kuwabara

Match 32: Jade (MK) vs. Eva

Preview:

Lunatic: Alright time for me to get back in the fight I can't wait who am I fighting sensei?

Airnaruto: That woman over there Looney is your opponent.

Lunatic: I have to fight a woman are you kidding me?!

Next time : A conflict with morals

All: Read and review folks


	28. Conflict with Morals

Chapter 28: Conflict with Morals

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story

_(Airnaruto's POV)_

_The second round began the following day and it opened up with my pupil Lunatic121 facing off against Special Forces Lieutenant Sonya Blade._

"_You mean to tell me I have to fight a kid?" Sonya asked Shao Khan thinking that this was a joke._

"_I'm not kidding." Shao Khan said sternly as Lunatic stared her down she was wearing a white shirt a black beret, her blonde hair tied in a ponytail and black camouflage pants. _

"_You think you have it tough. I have to fight a workaholic military bitch." Lunatic muttered but unfortunately it was just loud enough for Sonya to hear._

"_Tell me he didn't just say that!" Charles screamed in shock._

"_I wish I could Charles but I can't. He did just say that." I answered knowing Lunatic was going to get it now._

_The fight began and quickly Lunatic was getting the snot beat out of him by Sonya who nailed him with a vertical bicycle kick, a series of punches, the flaming kiss, and a head scissors sending Lunatic down to the floor._

"_Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned." I said watching my pupil get mauled until Lunatic decided that now was a time to fight back and he did just that coming at Sonya with punches, kicks, jutsu, and throws into the wall, Sonya fought back by grabbing Lunatic by the wrist and trapping him in a hammer lock but unfortunately Lunatic activated his chakarm and gave a dose of lightning chakra to Sonya that knocked her out. The audience applauded the little guy's effort as he left the ring waiting to see who he would fight in the third round._

**(Charles's POV)**

**My match was next and I stood across the floor from Suki, feeling that I needed to fight this battle on an even playing field I had chosen earlier not to go into my dragon form for the match. Shao Khan gave us the signal and immediately we launched a barrage of punches at each other. I seemed to be in a bit of trouble as Suki land a jumping kick in the side of my face before coming at me with a stiff elbow to the gut, I countered and threw her across the floor and nailed her with a fist of my own to her face but she got back up and came at me, I knew I had to end it quickly so I grabbed her and with a quick chop to the trapezes' she was out like a light. I knew better than to kill her because if I did Sokka would be on me like swarm of angry hornets I saw that Airnaruto was getting ready for his battle as was Brian because after the next match it would be their turn to get it on with one another in the ring.**

_(Lunatic's POV)_

_The third second round match was not much to see all it had from what I could tell was Shujinko making a fool out of Sheeva though in all honesty to do it to a Shokan is not all that hard, especially when the dragon king had given you the ability to absorb the fighting abilities of every kombatant you came across including a Shokan. Shujinko by ripping all four of Sheeva's arms and her head off before he left dragging the corpse of his defeated adversary into the cavern and dropped into the molten rock below following Shokan tradition as it was meant to happen._

"_I wonder how Sensei feels about fighting Brian next." I asked Nukid excitedly._

"_I don't think he would want it any other way Lunatic." Nukid said because from what I heard during the whole rescue Hanabi mission Brian was pitted against Naruto and Sensei to see if he was worthy of being a leaf Shinobi, however the match never had a result due to the appearance of the Chaos duo. _

Brian and Airnaruto shared glances towards each other before taking a few breaths and performing a few katas while warming up in the ring.

"Brian it looks you and I get that rematch we wanted." Airnaruto said to his war time friend and ally.

"Yes but at least this time we won't have any interference from the chaos duo." Brian said to which Airnaruto nodded, the two ninja shook hands then took a bow before taking a fighting stance with Brian getting into a Crane pose and Airnaruto getting into a Shotokan stance waiting for Shao Khan to give the command.

"Let's make this battle worthy of remembrance Brian." Airnaruto said.

"I will my friend." Brian replied as Shao Khan gave the signal to begin the two friends charged at each other as the time began to stand still as both were ready to throw a punch.

Preview:

Brian: Well Airnaruto you wanted a fight and that's what I'm giving you pal.

Airnaruto: I wouldn't want this any other way Brian it's time for me to show that I'm the real master of wind jutsu.

Brian: We'll see about that.

Next time: Friends til the end

All: Read and review folks

(A/N: The whole Shokan funeral tradition is another reference to MK: Deadly Alliance it shows it in Kitana's ending in case anyone was wondering and I was using Sonya's attire from MK vs. DC universe in case you were wondering about that too.)


	29. Friends til the end

Chapter 29: Friends til the end

Disclaimer: I own nothing involved in this story also I would like to say Merry Christmas to my readers.

_(Airnaruto's POV)_

_Our punches connect with each others fist punch and then Brian tried to give me a kick to the face but I ducked it before I threw a punch to his gut which connected but retaliated with an elbow to face before I backed away to create a little space before I started to go through a very familiar series of hand seals; "Water style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" I shouted sending the projectile at Brian who had been performing his own set of seals._

"_Good Airnaruto but not good enough Wind style: Air tunnel Jutsu!" Brian shouted sending my own jutsu through a funnel of wind and right back at me, fortunately I was already going through a different series of hand seals as the dragon came at me._

"_Brian I'll show you that I'm no one trick pony." I shouted as I finished my series of hand seals. "Water Style: Water shark missile!" I shouted sending a shark shaped water projectile at my redirected dragon, the two were destroyed on contact with one another but I used this to advantage by charging at Brian and sending him into the wall with a forearm to his face, then I tried to punch him but he rolled out of the way causing my fist to hit the wall before he kicked me in the back but I got managed to turn around and come back after him with a series of punches to the gut._

"_I'll admit Airnaruto, that water shark missile jutsu was something I didn't expect from you." Brian said._

"_Thanks but here's something I picked up during my Lin Kuei years." I replied before my hands started to shoot a stream of ice on the floor beneath my feet allowing me to slide towards Brian and take him down before I fired another ice beam which hit him square in the chest freezing his body solid, or so I thought because the spirit energy within Brian allowed him to thaw out and come at me again. _

"_I see you know the art of Cyromancy old friend. I'll give you credit Airnaruto I didn't see that coming." Brian said to me._

"_Well what can I say Brian, I'm all that and a bag of chips." I boasted._

"_Mass shadow clone jutsu!" We shouted in unison creating dozens of clones each. "Wow, talk about a clone war." Our clones said in unison as they charged at each other leaving massive clouds of smoke as they were destroyed, eventually I pulled out a long sword with a jagged blade out while Brian pulled out his spirit saber._

"_Brian, time for you to say hi to my Kori blade." I said as our swords clashed and clanged with each other, Brian seemed to have the upper hand for a moment but I managed to turn the tables on him slowly but surely we were both getting worn out and knew that the next attack we would make could be the last one of the match._

"_I've really enjoyed this battle Airnaruto." Brian said to me breathing heavily._

"_I have enjoyed this battle as well Brian but like all good things it must come to an end." I said as I began to focus some wind chakra into my hand until it formed a giant windmill shuriken again, while Brian focused his chakra around his sword; "Wind style: Rasen-Shuriken!" I shouted as I charged at Brian._

_Brian had finished focusing the chakra towards his blade and then charged at me; "Wind style: Rasen-saber!" He shouted as the attacks hit we began to struggle against one another's attack. The struggle seemed like a stalemate at first when suddenly a loud snap was heard to reveal that Brian's sword had been split in half by my attack allowing me to embed the Rasen-shuriken in his shoulder but not very deep into it and send him flying into the wall and knock him out._

"_The battle is over Airnaruto45 is the victor!" Shao Khan announced as the crowd cheered in excitement that had come about from the fight. "Now finish him!" Shao Khan told me. I looked at Brian's unconscious form lying on the ground and walked over to it, but instead of finishing him like the emperor wanted I knelt down, reached into my pocket, and pulled three small green beans out it, then turning Brian over I opened his mouth, and fed him the beans, after a few bites Brian woke up and was back on his feet._

"_Thanks Airnaruto those senzu beans really come in handy!" Brian told me as I took one for myself and ate it._

"_You're welcome Brian now hold still, I still haven't finished repairing the cellular damage yet." I told him as I began to use my chakra on his shoulder where I had embedded the Rasen-Shuriken and began to repair it, after about 5 minutes Brian's shoulder was as good as new much to the emperor's disgust._

"_Why didn't you finish him?" Shao Khan yelled at me._

"_I didn't finish him because I don't kill my friends nor do I leave them behind, in all honesty Khan I pity you, because you'll never know love, loyalty, friendship, or honor." I told him which got his goat._

"_You fool, you will lose everything!" Shao Khan roared at me as Brian and I made our way back to the gang. The fifth match was pretty much Juniper having her way with Reptile and then eventually she finished him off by snapping his neck. _

"_I never knew Juniper could be that vicious when need be." I said to myself a little scared of the possibility of facing the Te Xuan Ze in the semifinals. "Well that's 5 down and 27 to go for this round of the tournament; "I just hope Naruto and Sakura are willing to fight each other." I thought to myself as I sat back down next to Charles._

_Preview: _

Naruto: What I have to face Sakura?!

Inner-Sakura: CHA! Now Naruto's gonna get it for killing Sasuke!

Airnaruto: Sakura if I were you I would keep your inner self in check.

Sakura: Tell me about but I swear I'm not going to kill Naruto but that doesn't mean that I'm not going to clobber him!

Airnaruto: Sooner or later she'll see what Yamato meant about her feelings towards Naruto.

Next time: Feelings Realized and déjà vu!

All: Read and review also Merry Christmas everyone!


	30. Feelings Realized & Deja Vu

Chapter 30: Feelings Realized & Déjà vu

Disclaimer: Nothing other than my summons or myself are my original material (layman's terms: I don't own anything in this story other than myself and my summons)

The second round of the Mortal Kombat tournament was proving to be more brutal than the first round as the sixth match was set to begin. This match pitted two shinobi comrades who had a relationship that showed them being as close as a real brother and sister, Naruto stood on one side of the ring staring down his opponent, crush, and the closest thing he had to an older sister in his entire life Sakura. Naruto was worried because he knew that if he held back against his friend, and teammate, Sakura would pummel him, and if he beat her she would still pummel him. "What am I gonna do?" Naruto asked himself as sweat started to pour down his face in anxiety.

Sakura looked at Naruto and saw that inside he was conflicted about going through with this match but inside she was also getting a little flustered about this match.

"Why am I so hesitant to go through with this?" Sakura asked herself.

"Naruto's going down CHA!" Inner Sakura yelled as she felt now was the best chance she had to beat the crap out of Naruto for killing Sasuke.

Meanwhile, Airnaruto was focusing on the facial expressions of both ninja and knew full well what they were thinking. "They don't want to go through with but they have to." Airnaruto said aloud.

"What do you mean Airnaruto?" Melody asked wondering what he meant.

"Melody remember that time Sakura got so bent out of shape during that mission to meet up with Sasori's spy to get info involving Orochimaru?" Airnaruto asked.

"Yes, the spy turned out to be Kabuto then Orochimaru showed up, Naruto went into the four tailed form, inadvertently hit Sakura then Yamato restrained him why?" Melody asked the author ninja.

"Well when Sakura was healing Naruto, she started to get upset because she thought she could only do so little for Naruto, but Yamato told her that it didn't matter about what she could do for him but the feelings she had for him and just as about Yamato was going to say that deep down that Sakura loved Naruto, the numbskull woke up." Airnaruto answered as the battle reluctantly began with both ninja attacking fist on fist with Sakura gaining the upper hand thanks to all of her training from Tsunade, however Naruto vanished in a puff of smoke which made Sakura realize something: "Crap a shadow clone!" She cursed herself for falling for one of Naruto's oldest jutsu.

"You really do want to go through with this huh Sakura?" Naruto asked her to which she nodded; "Well in that case bring it on!" Naruto said as quickly they threw shuriken at one another but the weapons deflected off each other before Naruto landed a stiff kick to Sakura's face sending her flying into the wall, Sakura soon recovered and sent her fist crashing into Naruto's jaw shattering it but luckily the nine-tailed fox within Naruto was mending it quickly.

"**Damn kid! That woman of yours packs a punch!" The demon said within Naruto's mind.**

"She's not my woman!" Naruto said to the demon.

However Sakura used this distraction as a chance to move in for the kill with another fist but Naruto had seen this coming he ducked under the fist and gave Sakura a stiff kick to the ribs before summoning a shadow clone that began to focus some chakra into the real Naruto's hand shaping it into a ball before he charged at Sakura and caught her square in the chest with it and sent her flying into the wall. Sakura then heard her back pop as she fell face first to the floor unconscious. "Sakura!" Naruto cried in terror thinking that he had killed her as he rushed to her side, turned her over and checked her pulse. Naruto was relieved that Sakura was still alive but she had suffered several burns and cuts. Airnaruto then raced over to the two and began to use what knowledge he had on medical Nin jutsu to heal Sakura's body. Sakura opened her eyes to find herself in Naruto's arms.

"What happened?" Sakura asked everyone as she recovered.

"Naruto won Sakura." Airnaruto replied fearing that Sakura was going to clobber him but strangely enough she didn't.

"Airnaruto what are you doing?" Sakura asked the author.

"You're not going to hit me?" The author asked.

"No. I think that the match may have opened up my mind and made me realize that my feelings for Naruto are more than just feelings of friendship." Sakura replied.

"Well what are you waiting for Sakura an invite?" Airnaruto asked.

"What do you mean?" The cherry blossomed-hair kunoichi asked.

"Go find Naruto and tell him that!" Airnaruto replied and quickly Sakura went to find Naruto and tell him her feelings.

Meanwhile back in the ring Shao Khan and Johnny Cage were getting ready as Airnaruto returned Shao Khan turned his head towards the author ninja with a fierce glare that was returned by the young author ninja with equal intensity. Johnny tried to use his shadow kick only to get caught by Khan and then the tyrant placed his hands on Johnny's head threatening to snap his neck.

_(Airnaruto' POV)_

_I could tell that the emperor was having his own sick fun as turned his head my way he then proceed to turn Johnny's head the other way and with an audible snap Johnny fell dead to the floor again. (A/N: Anyone who saw that atrocious Mortal Kombat: Annihilation movie will realize where the déjà vu part of the chapter title comes from by now.) The emperor was amongst the field of 32 for the third round. "Make no mistake Khan we will stop you." I said to myself as I watched Shade handle Rose easily, though she put up a good fight, Shade's twilight powers overcame Rose leaving her on the floor battered and bruised but not dead. "Shade!" I called out causing the dark side to turn his head towards me._

"_What do you want Author fighter?" Shade asked._

"_I just want to tell you to be careful; Shao Khan is not somebody to take lightly." I said with a serious look on my face._

"_I'll keep that in mind." Shade said as he left._

"_Shao Khan against Shade; it doesn't get any better than this Charles." Nukid said with delight hoping that the match would kill two birds with one stone._

"_I don't know if it will Nukid." Charles said knowing that as strong as Shade is it might not be enough against Shao Khan._

_The next match pitted Onikagemon against Bo Rai Cho the fight started with Onikagemon trying to find some way to get the drunken warrior off balance but every attack he came up with including his Hades eye Jutsu was either blocked or dodged by the old man who then pulled out his Jojutsu pole and began whacking the evil ninja Digimon over the head with it. Onikagemon cleared the cobwebs and charged at Bo Rai Cho only to have the old man hurl on the ground and cause him t slip on a puddle of barf and then Bo Rai Cho leapt into the air and belly flopped on to the ninja digimon while farting in midair. Onikagemon got up staggering as Bo Rai Cho lit a torch turned around with his butt pointing towards Onikagemon many of the spectators including myself knew what was going to happen next. "Oh no not that, anything but that!" Lunatic cried as he knew what the old man was about to do, suddenly Bo Rai Cho let it rip as the noxious fumes of his fart mixed with the smoke of the flames Onikagemon's body was being scorched until finally he fell over and died a most painful and most disgusting death._

"_Oh, oh that was a wet one." Bo Rai Cho laughed as everyone else held their noses._

"_You weren't kidding Airnaruto, that guy is a big slob." Melody said as she had a clothes pin on her nose in an attempt to block out the fumes._

"_Well Nukid you're up now." I said to him but as I turned to him he was asleep again. "Old habits die hard I guess." I moaned as the Narcoleptic, perverted assassin detective snored away in the land of Nod._

Preview:

Nukid: ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Lunatic: Hey Narcoleptic Pervert wake up!

Nukid: That's it!

Airnaruto: Nukid get in the ring you're match is next.

Nukid: What a drag

Charles: Get used to it buddy!

Next time: Double header

All: Merry Christmas!


	31. Double Header

Chapter 31: Double Header

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story

_(Lunatic's POV)_

_Narcoleptic pervert stood asleep in the hallway again as Airnaruto-sensei was getting fed up with his problem; he went towards Nukid and whispered something in his ear which woke him up. "What did Lunatic say?" He roared in anger._

"_Nukid calm down I was kidding your match is about to start." Airnaruto said causing the assassin to run towards the center of the room to take on Ben Tennyson who had just transformed into his Swampfire form and quickly they went at it with Ben trying to throw his methane pods at Nukid only for Nukid to dodge them using his Kami-e technique, Ben then switched to his Spider Monkey form and tried to tie Nukid up in web, but Nukid dodged it again before he came at Spider Monkey using his Tekkai to smash his fist against Spider Monkey's jaw. Ben changed back and decided to throw in the towel because he knew when he was beaten making Nukid the tenth individual to advance to round 3._

_(Airnaruto's POV)_

_I went to find Timmy and ask him what caused him to become so violent when he defeated Vicky I found him sitting in front of a something that appeared to be a small makeshift shrine with a small statue of his friend Chester in front of it. "Timmy you do realize that I'm against worshiping man made images." I said as he looked up at me._

"_I know but I'm just here because I'm paying my last respects to Chester." He replied._

"_What do you mean what happened to him?" I asked the bucktoothed warrior._

"_Vicky consumed his soul." Timmy said solemnly as he looked at the shrine which put a look of shock on my face._

"_What. No way sure Vicky is a despicable manipulative sociopath but consuming another person's soul that's impossible for someone like her…unless" I said coming to a realization._

"_Unless she learned the black arts from a powerful sorcerer like Shang Tsung, yes she did learn from him." Timmy said filling the gaps in for me. "She killed Chester when he wasn't looking and then claimed that Chester just ran off and got hit by a train, but I knew the truth heck I even saw Shang come up towards her and give her that power." Timmy said with anger in his eyes._

_I looked at the young lad and saw how it was getting to him. "You took it upon yourself to avenge Chester and defeat Vicky on your own didn't you Timmy?" I asked him._

"_Yeah but I knew I couldn't let Cosmo, Wanda, or Poof get involved, so I talked to them and they allowed me to handle this one on my own then I wished for a double of myself to live as me until I got back." Timmy replied as I heard him finish his story. Timmy then lit a stick of incense before he bowed his head and prayed for safe passage to the afterlife for his friend and brother._

_(A/N: Folks please don't get on my case for making Timmy sound and act a lot like Kung Lao in MK: Deadly Alliance. I just thought it would add an interesting element to the story)_

Meanwhile back in the battle arena Melody stood face to face with Cyrax who looked at her with a mix of interest and concern. "Don't worry young lady; I swear that I won't kill you." Cyrax said in a voice that was too low for Shao Khan to catch him saying anything. Melody was reluctant to believe him at first but she decided to trust the cyborg ninja anyway, in a battle that could have gone either way it was Melody who ended up the winner after she had knocked Cyrax into the wall with a powerful kick to the face which knocked him out like a light allowing Melody to advance to the next round. Sindel easily defeated Danny despite the use of his ghost powers in the following match as Sindel had been able to dodge and block everything Danny threw her way and catch him even when he was intangible making his ghost powers useless against her. The next match pitted Kevin against Yukk and like before Yukk had managed to get his doghouse off scaring Kevin into unconsciousness as well as the spectators as a loud "YUKK!" was heard through the arena.

**(Charles's POV)**

"**Thank goodness I don't have to fight that face in the next round." I said while shuddering, a short time later Airnaruto returned to see what was going on. **

"**What did I miss?" He asked me.**

"**Well Melody is moving on as is Nukid, and Yukk scared the audience again." I replied.**

"**The doghouse came off didn't it?" he asked me.**

"**It sure did come off; no wonder Mighty man never lets him take it off." I said in reply as we waited for the next match which was a déjà vu between Liu Kang and Noob Saibot and X would be a bit upset if another member of Team Faust lost in the tournament. Liu and Noob battled one another with a ferocity that dwarfed their last encounter, as Noob was about to deal the final blow Liu nailed his famous bicycle kick and sent Noob Saibot crashing into the wall unfortunately knocking him out and giving Liu Kang the victory over the Team Faust member. Ermac and Kiba had a battle that went Ermac's way as he used his telekinetic abilities to prevent Kiba and Akamaru from getting a good grip on him, after what seemed like an eternity Kiba simply surrendered the match choosing to live and fight another day over dying and having his guts splattered on the floor much to the dismay of the crowd.**

(Normal POV)

"You did the right thing Kiba." Naruto said as his friend shook of the pain in his back from being tossed up and down telekinetically like a rag doll.

"Thanks Naruto, I needed that to cheer me up." Kiba said when suddenly he felt something coming up his throat; "uh-oh!" Kiba exclaimed as his face turned green and he ran for the nearest ledge as quick as he could.

"Where do you think he's going?" Lunatic slyly asked Nukid.

"He's probably gone to let the dogs out of his stomach." Nukid said before laughing his head off which creeped Lunatic out.

Preview:

Airnaruto: Chouji better be careful, Krolton is tougher than anyone thinks

Lunatic: Don't worry guys Krolton's going down thanks to Chouji and will have one less enemy on our hands when we get home.

Nukid: Looney

Lunatic: What?

Nukid: Shut up.

Next time: The cruelty of a Darkheart

All: read and review and happy new year folks.


	32. The Cruelty of a Darkheart

Chapter 32: The Cruelty of a Darkheart

Disclaimer: I own nothing involved with this story

_(Airnaruto's POV)_

_The next battle pitted Gwen against Kenshi and the fight didn't last long as Kenshi was able to use his telekinetic powers to slam Gwen into unconsciousness of course he wouldn't kill a young woman like that so Gwen was eliminated from the tournament. The next battle ended just as quickly when Raiden fried Kira despite the fact that she and Kabal had promised me that they would turn over a new leaf when they returned to Earthrealm. The following match was one that had more intrigue to it that pitted Quan chi against Raimundo._

"_Raimundo please be careful." Kimiko prayed as she saw her boyfriend face the necromancer, Raimundo quickly jumped on the attack using his Shoku warrior skills to counter Quan Chi's dark magic but Quan Chi managed to cast a debilitating spell that numbed Raimundo's body before he proceeded towards the young warrior's body and stepping on his neck crushing it and effectively killing Raimundo. "NO!" Kimiko screamed as her team leader and the man she loved was dead. Clay then walked over retrieved his friend's broken body with his head hung in sorrow Quan Chi had finished another warrior off severely. _

"_Quan chi, you're gonna pay for this." I said to myself knowing that he would not be an easy opponent. The next battle pitted Krolton against Chouji in what I knew was a definite mismatch as they stood in the ring._

"_Chouji has this one in the bag." I heard Lunatic say but he would definitely have to get his head checked if he thought that way because from the start although Chouji seemed to have the upper hand using his clan's signature jutsu pounding Krolton without mercy, Krolton retained a devious smile on his face which obviously meant that he was just toying the ninja and the second Chouji let his guard down he transformed into his demon form and grabbed Chouji, once the shinobi was in his grip there was little to nothing that Chouji could do and in the end Chouji was slammed to the ground by the transformed Darkheart with a force so strong that it killed him._

"_I win fatality!" Krolton said smugly as he walked back towards his son staring at me while I glared at him with the utmost contempt because he had pretty much gone against our alliance._

"_If that's the way it's going to be Krolton, then I'll be more than happy to take you down." I said in my head._

"_You okay Airnaruto?" Charles asked causing me to turn to him._

"_Yeah I'm fine." I said with a sad smile on my face._

_Shao Khan arose from his chair to address the crowd. "Attention warriors the next match is set, will the kombatants step forward please?" He asked as stepping forward were Kung Lao a former champion of the tournament and descendant of the great Kung Lao from Earthrealm and the defending champion of the tournament and the new god in charge of protecting the realm of Edenia Taven son of Argus. "Begin the battle!" Shao Khan yelled and quickly Taven and Kung Lao went at one another without mercy, Taven first used his speed of light fist only for Kung Lao to avoid it which shocked Taven since nobody had ever dodged that move before, then Kung Lao began his whirlwind assault and came at Taven exactly the way Bo Rai Cho had taught him but Taven battled back but when both men saw that this fight was getting nowhere they brought out their swords and began slashing at hacking at one another with each sword blow that was deflected both men were getting weaker by the minute knowing that they couldn't keep the battle up Kung Lao took his hat off and tossed at Taven like a discus at his head only for Taven to dodge it but not before the rim of the hat managed to cut his arm before returning to the top of Kung Lao's head. _

"_I must say, you're skills are just as powerful as your ancestor's if not more so Kung Lao." Taven complimented._

"_Thanks, you're not so bad yourself Taven." Kung Lao replied before they went at it again with ferocity unmatched by anyone in the tournament causing a cloud of dust and smoke to cover the battle field as the two continued to fight. When the dust settled Kung Lao stood over the unconscious body of Taven giving the warrior from Earthrealm the victory._

"_The winner is Kung Lao!" Shao Khan declared much to his annoyance since Kung Lao was one of two monks that thwarted his attempts to claim Earthrealm in the past._

_The crowd cheered in respect and delight at the battle fought by the two warriors as they left the arena Shao Kahn stood up again to speak. "Today's matches are over tomorrow we will continue with the tournament and determine the third round match ups, of the 24 of you that have yet to fight only 12 of you will continue, the 20 that have moved on can choose to do what they wish for the day. You are dismissed." Shao Khan said and with that the arena began to empty out._

_The night came quickly as I sat on my bed sitting and reading two different books; the first one was obviously a bible even though I don't read it a lot or that often, I did skim through a few scriptures every now and again. The other book was a strategy guide to Final Fantasy 4 for the DS (A/N: the game was a Christmas present the guide I got yesterday before they were going to destroy it and I got it for free.) as I was reading, I heard a knock on the door so quickly, I hid my bible thinking that it was Nukid before I replied to the knocking; "Come in!" I said only to find to my surprise that it was Timmy and Lunatic so I invited them in._

"_Hey Sensei what are you doing?" Lunatic asked me._

"_I'm just doing a little light reading Lunatic." I said before noticing Timmy. "Timmy what brings you around this part of the island?" I asked him._

"_Well Airnaruto, I have a feeling you were a little shocked that my martial arts prowess remained within me even though I fought Vicky out of vengeance which is against the rules of kung fu." Timmy said._

"_You're right about that Timmy but still I noticed that you still have your abilities so I could only guess that your current moves were not obtained by means of magic am I right?" I asked him._

"_Yeah they are not gained by magic." He answered._

"_Then where did you get them?" I asked him._

"_Well after Vicky had consumed Chester's soul, I wished that Cosmo & Wanda would take me to Outworld. Unfortunately we ended up in the roughest parts of Outworld or more specifically in Shokan. We ran for our lives out of the caverns until we came across a small village to stay for the night. We spent the night in the home of an old man…" Timmy said before I cut him off._

"_Timmy hold on a second, this old man could you describe hi for me?" I asked him._

"_Well from what I remember, he had black hair tied into a small ponytail, a red robe top, a pole in his hand, a beard, orange slacks, a jug hanging from the back of his neck, sandals, and he smelled like cheap liquor." Timmy said which gave me enough clues as to who taught him martial arts._

"_You trained under Bo Rai Cho didn't you?" I said suspiciously._

"_Yeah why is there something wrong with that?" Timmy asked._

"_No but just open your mouth for a minute." I said to which the boy agreed I then took a quick whiff of his breath to see if Bo Rai Cho had also had given him any alcohol._

"_You're clean Timmy." I said after failing to detect any rice wine on is breath, that was all I wanted to know about your performance in the tournament." I said and with that he Lunatic went on their way. "Timmy you truly have become a hero that Dimmsdale needs." I said to myself before deciding to turn out the lights and hit the sack._

Preview:

Drake: Havik the cleric of Chaos is my next opponent huh, well this could prove interesting.

Havik: I don't care if this guy desires to spread chaos, he still wants it done in an orderly manner, and for me order=evil so I have to stop him.

Drake: I would like to see you try ugly!

Havik: Oh yeah well your mother was so blue that she could be used to test the chlorine level of your swimming pool!

Next time: Chaotic Collision

All: Read and review also HAPPY NEW YEAR!

A/N: Yes I made a mistake in the second round match-ups; I meant to say that it will be Omi facing Kuwabara not Ed.


	33. Chaotic Collision

Chapter 33: Chaotic Collision

Disclaimer: I own nothing involved in this story

The morning had come and any of the remaining kombatants that had yet to battle stood in the main chamber ready to continue the tournament with the emperor Shao Khan looking on from his throne as he watched the next battle. This fight pitted the general of the army of Outworld Reiko against the Black Dragon swordsman Kabal. "I haven't forgotten the day that your emperor's assassins did this to me Reiko and now it's time for me to pay you back for it." Kabal said with a focused rage towards Reiko.

"You will try Kabal but you will fail." Reiko said sternly and just as Reiko predicted as good a fight that Kabal put up Reiko was too much for him and in the end Kabal was left on the ground in a pool of his own blood it was clear that Reiko had intentions on facing the emperor himself for one reason or another.

Shao Khan then called forth then next kombatants to do battle; Drake Darkstar and the cleric of chaos Havik. The two fighters stood in the center of the room prepared for battle and staring at one another. "So you're that infamous dark side that's been running muck in the Fanfiction realm as well as the Earthrealm?" Havik asked Drake who sneered at him in arrogance.

"Yes I am. I am Drake Ebon Darkstar ruler of all dark sides and master of chaos!" Drake boasted but the last part of his rant is what got under Havik's skin.

"You claim to be the master of chaos?" Havik asked.

"Yes I do." Drake said.

"Well sorry to burst your bubble but you're nothing more than a grain of sand compared to me because I am the cleric of chaos and all that I have done is for the sake of chaos you want to establish order after you've created the chaos with you as it's ruler and to me that's something I can't allow." Havik said.

"Oh really well at least my mother wasn't as ugly as you are you freak." Drake spat.

"Oh really well your mother was so blue that she could have been used to test the chlorine level in your swimming pool." Havik insulted causing Shao Khan to laugh from where he was sitting.

"Well you're so disgusting that you could make small children and onions cry!" Drake threw back.

"Enough insults and get to the fighting!" Someone in the crowd shouted as the crowd was getting restless. The fight began and Drake came at Havik with a stiff punch to the face before Havik bent his knees the wrong way and fired a projectile at Drake that sent him back and crashing into the wall. Drake then got clobbered with a barrage of kicks and punches by Havik before Havik grabbed his head and smashed it against the wall numerous times but Drake kicked Havik off of him and began to form a series of hands signs that were all too familiar to some of the audience.

"I hope you like this one Havik; Demon summoning jutsu!" Drake yelled as he slammed his palm on the ground causing a cloud of smoke to cover the arena and when it dissipated the chief demon summon Kira emerged from the smoke looking at Havik like a midnight snack.

"Drake! Why have you called me out?!" Kira asked in a very enraged tone.

"For two reasons the first being I'm in the Mortal Kombat tournament fighting for my life and second you get a little snack." Drake said as he pointed down towards Havik who had just pissed himself and without further hesitation Kira swooped down and devoured the cleric of chaos.

"Drake Darkstar wins; fatality!" Shao Khan said as Kira vanished into thin air while Drake took his seat and got ready to watch the next battle between the son of the Darkheart family patriarch David and the Dragon king Onaga.

"This should be very interesting and all I'm missing are a hot dog and a soda." Drake said to himself as the two warriors went at one another with an intense ferocity.

"You're good young warrior but even your power will not be enough to defeat me!" Onaga roared at David hoping to get under his skin.

"We'll see about that lizard lips." David said defiantly as he changed into his demon form and charged at Onaga. The dragon king of course managed to fight back but the further along the match progressed it was becoming more clear that his enemy had the advantage and in the end David slew Onaga and flung his body down a chasm into the molten rock below.

"David Darkheart wins; fatality!" Shao Khan announced as the crowd went nuts at the sight of dragon king being burnt to a crisp.

Timmy and Ashrah were the next kombatants to step forward but as they did Shao Khan caught a scent of something that was flowing around Timmy.

"The boy has some strange magical aura around him that is definitely not of this realm nor is it of the Netherrealm." Shao Khan said to himself before noticing that the catalysts of the aura were not with Timmy. "I see the boy was smart enough not bring whatever it is that created that aura with him either way there is only one logical explanation of how that boy became worthy enough to compete in this tournament. He was giving expert martial art skills with the help of his, FAIRY GOD PARENTS!" Khan said silently to himself before convulsing and screaming at the last part in a similar manner that a certain teacher that Timmy knew and hated. (A/N: Just wanted to throw that in for laughs)

The fight was not very eventful as Ashrah used her voodoo powers to beat Timmy to the point of death but she was not one to kill an innocent child no matter what kind of magical energy flowed around him because if she did she would be sent back to the Netherrealm and she really didn't want to go back there again.

Drake was sitting in the stands for a while before he decided to leave but as he did some sinister thoughts were running through his head; "Soon authors you will fall and the power of a god will be mine!" He thought to himself as he left the cavern.

Preview:

Carl: Me against Scorpion? Oh man I'm doomed what am I gonna do.

Scorpion: I'll tell you what you're gonna do. You're gonna COME HERE!

Carl: Uh-oh!

Nukid: I smell a massacre

Next time: C-Dawg vs. Cult favorite

All: Read and review folks!


	34. CDawg vs Cult Favorite

Chapter 34: C-dawg vs. Cult Favorite

Disclaimer: I don't own anything involved in this story.

Carl paced anxiously with Brian and Melody watching him. Carl was nervous because he was going up against Scorpion soon and Scorpion was one individual he didn't want to fight. "Carl will you calm down, you're going to wear down the ground if you keep pacing like that." Melody groaned.

"I'm sorry Mel it's just that of all the warriors I have to face in the next round why does it have to be Scorpion, I mean that guy will destroy anyone who gets in the way of his target." Carl replied.

Meanwhile inside where the battles were taking place, Sareena had just finished off Drahmin rather quickly by taking advantage of the Oni warlord's stupidity and then she ripped his head off completely. The next battle was between Neji and Sheen and for most of the fight Neji had the advantage shutting off Sheen's Chakra points in order to keep him from moving around but just as victory seemed near for the leaf ninja, Sheen kicked him in the balls so hard that Neji couldn't get back up because of the pain he was feeling in his lower regions. "Sheen wins: Brutality." Shao Khan declared much to the shock of everyone including himself.

"Carl you're up next." Brian said as reluctantly his friend stepped forward to face the last of the Shirai Ryu clan on the outside Carl looked ready but on the inside he was terrified of Scorpion.

"You can do it Carl!" Brian cheered as nervously Carl got into his fighting stance.

"Prepare to face your doom boy!" Scorpion seethed as the fight began both started throwing punches and kicks at one another without mercy but as the two took a step back Carl began a series of hand seals before he came at Scorpion.

"Lightning clone Jutsu!" Carl shouted as five more clones of himself charged at Scorpion all nailing the specter with everything they had but Scorpion battled back by launching his spear at one of the clones.

"COME HERE!" Scorpion screamed only to find that the Carl he grabbed was a clone that shocked him literally with a jolt of electricity but that only seemed to anger the ninja specter as he threw his spear again at another Carl; "GET OVER HERE!" He shouted only to find that it was another clone that he had stuck with his spear leaving only three targets to strike so Scorpion decided to fire two spears at once to find the real Carl, both spears found their marks one destroying a clone the other sticking Carl in the side of his chest.

"Oh man I'm in trouble!" Carl moaned as Scorpion pulled his body towards him and then nailed him with a stiff kick to the chest that sent Carl into the wall but Carl got up and began to form a Chidori in his hand and then he charged at the specter only to have it caught by the ninja and pulled towards the ground before Scorpion kicked Carl in the gut and threw him into the wall again knocking the spirit warrior out cold.

"The winner is Scorpion." Shao Khan announced as Scorpion left abruptly to get ready for his next match against whoever it would be, but to him it mattered not because nobody was going to get in the way of his goal; slaying Quan Chi for the deaths of himself, his clan, his wife, and son.

"I'm coming for you Quan Chi and once you're dead I'll finally be able to rest." Scorpion said as he felt that he was one step closer to his goal.

Meanwhile Brian and Melody healed Carl's wounds and decided to consult him. "You did your best Carl and no one can ask for more than that." Melody said trying her best to cheer Carl up.

"I know but still, I think that I've been the fifth wheel of this team." Carl said.

"What do you mean?" Brian asked.

"Well it's just that I can't seem to find anyone right for me or the desire to protect anyone who I consider precious to me outside of you guys and my family." Carl said.

"Oh I see where this is going, you're upset because you didn't have any girl from back home who liked for who you are come with us and cheer for you is that it?" Brian asked.

"Well that's part of it but the other part of it is that I think I've made another decision." Carl said.

"What decision is that Carl?" Melody asked.

"I'm going to stay in Outworld and train with Bo Rai Cho." Carl said.

"What Carl please tell me you're joking?" Brian asked.

"I'm sorry pal but this is the way it has to be." Carl said glumly as the author fighters approached them.

"Carl wait!" Lunatic called out as he along with his master Airnaruto, Charles and Nukid came running towards them.

"Carl please don't go the team needs you." Charles begged.

"I'm sorry Chuck but I've made my decision and I'm going to stick by it." Carl said with a voice that showed nothing would change his mind.

"If you feel that strongly about this Carl then do what you have to do." Airnaruto said as he bowed in respect to his friend and ally.

"I guess this goodbye for now Carl." Brian said.

"Yeah until next time my friend." Carl said as he and Brian pounded it before he turned to Melody who gave him a good luck kiss on the cheek and embraced him.

"Farewell Carl I hope you can find a base in Outworld for us." Airnaruto said as Carl left through the portal that would take him to Outworld.

"Well the spirit warriors are definitely going to need some restructuring done." Nukid said he went to see the remaining battles of the round.

The remaining fights of the second round were interesting in some cases for example; the battle between Clay and Alphonse ended when Clay used his Wudai crater move to shatter the metal arm of Alphonse leaving him no choice but to surrender the battle much to the dismay of some people. The match between Ron and the Flea could have gone either way as both warriors gave it their all though the ending could have used a better touch because it ended when Ron threw a wet bar of soap at the Flea causing him to run around and scream in agony until finally he fell to the floor. "I wasn't expecting to win that way." Ron said as he shrugged his shoulders and left. Stan pummeled Sperg to the point of death but he wouldn't let the bully die so quickly instead he just left him on the floor beaten by brutality allowing Stan to advance. Omi bested Kuwabara by using his small stature, his Wudai water moves and his poor use of slang which drove Kuwabara mad to the point that he performed Hara-kiri on himself. The final second round match was no walk in the woods for Jade as she had to hit Eva while at the same time avoid hitting her MP3 player but Eva seemed just relentless in her assault but in the end Eva wore herself out as Jade took advantage of her mistake and sent her into a wall knocking her out.

"The third round is now set." Shao Khan announced as everyone looked at the board.

(List format not script)

Match 1: Lunatic121 vs. Charles Roberts

Match 2: Shujinko vs. Airnaruto45

Match 3: Juniper Lee vs. Naruto Uzumaki

Match 4: Shao Khan vs. Shade Blood

Match 5: Bo Rai Cho vs. Nukid

Match 6: Melody vs. Sindel

Match 7: Yukk vs. Liu Kang

Match 8: Ermac vs. Kenshi

Match 9: Raiden vs. Quan Chi

Match 10: Krolton Darkheart vs. Kung Lao

Match 11: Reiko vs. Drake Darkstar

Match 12: David Darkheart vs. Ashrah

Match 13: Sareena vs. Sheen Estevez

Match 14: Scorpion vs. Clay Bailey

Match 15: Ron Stoppable vs. Stan Marsh

Match 16: Omi vs. Jade

"The next round will start tomorrow for now you have earned a good deal of rest." Shao Khan announced as the crowd dispersed.

"The plot thickens the further along we go." Airnaruto said to himself as the sun set in the horizon.

Preview:

Lunatic: I never thought that this day would come.

Charles: The day I had to face one of my own comrades.

Lunatic: Charles as much as I don't want to fight you I will if I have to.

Charles: Ready or not Lunatic cause…

Both: Here I come!

Next time: Comrades collide

Read and review folks


	35. Comrades Collide

Chapter 35: Comrades Collide

Disclaimer: I own nothing involved with this story

_(Lunatic's POV)_

_The third round was about to begin and sure enough there I was in the ring waiting for my opponent who also happened to be one of my comrades Charles Roberts. I came into the battle with an uneasy felling in my stomach but I started to calm myself down when I reached into my pocket and grasped the life aura that Ross had given to me before we left for the island. Charles stared at me intently with a determined fire in his eyes._

"_You really want to go through with this Looney?" He asked me._

"_Yes I do." I replied as we got into our fighting stances waiting for Shao Khan to give us the single._

"_You may begin!" The emperor shouted as quickly we threw our fists at each other only to feel them on one another's faces, I recovered quickly and gave Charles an elbow to the gut and a sweep of my leg to trip him up but he quickly tossed me over his body and got up rather quickly. I quickly began forming some hand seals that Airnaruto-sensei had taught me during the weeks of hard bone breaking training he put me through._

"_Water style: mass water clone jutsu!" I whispered to myself as several hundred clones appeared from out of nowhere._

"_Come on Looney I've seen Airnaruto use this hundreds of times." Charles said not impressed but I wasn't done yet with the attack._

"_I know but these aren't shadow clones I'm using!" I said as slowly the clones began to evaporate into my hand while _

"_A multi water clone Jutsu. I thought Airnaruto would never teach you that one." Charles said since he had heard about Airnaruto using it during the Avatar wedding in the South Pole. (A/N: Reference to my biggest day in an Avatar's life story which the admins of the site took down.) The clones were soon completely gone as I charged at Charles._

"_Try this on for size Chuck; Water style: HydroRasengan!" I shouted shoving the dampened orb of chakra into his stomach and sending him flying across the chamber._

"_I see Lunatic a very nice combination you just pulled." I heard Airnaruto say but now was not time for me to get distracted as I saw Charles slowly get up but he was now in his dragon form ready to strike and he did throwing a massive Dragon flame at me but I was able to dodge it unfortunately I knew I couldn't hold out for much longer because my last attack took a lot of chakra out of me making me a practical sitting duck and I got nailed as Charles rammed me into the wall so hard my breath was taken from me and I passed out on the floor ending the battle._

(Normal POV)

"The battle is over Charles Roberts is the victor." Shao Khan announced as Charles and Airnaruto rushed to check on Lunatic.

"Airnaruto is he okay?" Charles asked as Airnaruto checked for a pulse.

"He's alive but he may have a few cracked ribs from the impact of crashing into that wall." Airnaruto said with a sigh of relief as he reached into his pocket and pulled out another senzu bean. He then put the bean into the mouth of his apprentice while Charles held Lunatic's head up so he could swallow the bean. Lunatic soon woke up and was saw that Charles and Airnaruto were standing over him.

"What happened sensei?" Lunatic asked Airnaruto,

"You lost Looney." Airnaruto said which caused his pupil to frown but then he smiled figuring that he was glad to prove to his mentor that he was worthy of being his student.

"Lunatic you've done me proud." Airnaruto said as Lunatic walked off into the sunset and towards the new portal that would take him back to Fanfictionrealm.

Preview:

Airnaruto: I sure do have a mountain to climb.

Charles: What do you mean?

Airnaruto: Shujinko has the ability to copy the fighting styles of any warriors he comes across and if he gets any of my styles and abilities he'll go mad with that kind of power Charles. I mean we can both agree that you don't want to fight him in the quarterfinals right?

Charles: Good point

Airnaruto: I'll find some way to strip him of his power.

Next time: Leeching Larceny

All: Read and review folks


	36. Leeching Larceny

Chapter 36: Leeching Larceny

Disclaimer: I own nothing involved in this story

_(Airnaruto's POV)_

_I stepped into the ring ready for battle but at the same time I knew that my opponent needed to be taken seriously for underneath the visage of an old man was a power hungry lunatic waiting to come out. My opponent wore a yellow robe, green pants, leather shoes, and had grey hair tied in a ponytail his name was Shujinko a warrior who had the ability to copy the abilities and fighting styles of anyone he came across. How did he get this power you ask? Well it started many years ago when Shujinko was a student under the guidance of Bo Rai Cho in Earthrealm, one day he an emissary of the elder gods named Damashi who named Shujinko their champion. Damashi had sent Shujinko on a quest to find the six Kamidogu for the elder gods and bring them to the nexus, in order to protect himself Damashi gave Shujinko the ability to copy the powers and fighting styles of any warrior he came across as traveled through the realms. However once he had brought all six to the nexus the egg from which the dragon king Onaga had lay dormant in hatched he went to the nexus and took the Kamidogu, it was then Shujinko realized that he had been deceived to go on the quest which took him many years to finish much to his own dismay and regret. _

"_I really hope you give a good battle today young warrior." Shujinko said to me as I stared him down._

"_Why would I not but then again you have all those powers and fighting styles Shujinko and yet you don't have one of your own I pity you." I said getting into a Shotokan stance while he got into a stance Pi Gua stance as we waited for the emperor's signal to start._

"_You may begin!" Shao Khan said and quickly I started throwing lefts and rights at Shujinko before quickly changing to kicks to his chest but he fought back and nailed me with kick into my sternum before he pulled one of Havik's tricks off and fired a projectile at me while his knees were bending the wrong way. I changed tactics and began going through a series of hand seals until I was ready to let him have it; "Water style: Water shark missile!" I shouted as a stream of water headed right towards Shujinko only to have him dodge it before he came at me with one of Scorpions tricks launching a spear at me._

"_COME HERE!" He shouted as I barely dodged the weapon but then I grabbed the line and pulled with all my might._

"_I have a better idea, how you GET OVER HERE!" I said Shujinko went flying into my fist before I began using some mantis kung fu moves kicking and punching him without mercy but then it hit me the medallion on his robe had a weird item on it. "I bet that's what Onaga gave him as a way to absorb all of those fighting styles and abilities." I said to myself as I reached out and ripped the medallion from his robe and proceeded to crush it in my hand._

"_You've destroyed my medallion no!" Shujinko screamed in horror as the knowledge of all the fighting styles outside of his own he had absorbed began to leave his body. _

"_Looks like you're leeching days are over Shujinko, and now I'm going to finish you off!" I shouted as I fired a projectile of ice at him causing his body to freeze then I finally began to gather any chakra I could into my hand to hit him with my signature attack. "Try this one on for size; Wind style: RASENGAN!" I shouted shoving the sphere into the frozen body causing both the ice casing and Shujinko's body to shatter into a million pieces on the floor. I stood at the remnants of Shujinko's body and then went back to the crowd to find my friends. _

"_Airnaruto45 wins: Deadly fatality." Shao Khan announced as the crowd went wild at the sight of the devastation I caused. I was a little mixed about it. On the outside I was content in knowing that destroyed one of perhaps the biggest threats to the future of the realms, but on the inside I felt guilty because of the fact that I had just spilled the blood of another mortal._

"_Airnaruto are you alright?" Nukid asked me._

"_I'm fine Nukid; I'm just going to go get some fresh air." I said as I stepped outside to collect my thoughts._

(Normal POV)

The third match was something that was rather interesting as Naruto and Juniper put on a clinic of martial arts giving it all they could and for Naruto he was rather shocked that someone could match him in physical strength who was not Sakura like Juniper but in the end Naruto was able to come out on top and advance after planting a Rasengan into June's side leaving her unconscious for a few hours but being the gentlemen that he was Naruto picked up June's body and took it to Sakura for her to heal.

Airnaruto however was sitting near the beach of the island trying to meditate and get Shujinko's death out of his head.

"Focus Airnaruto you need to concentrate on the bigger picture." He said to himself while trying to stay calm.

Meanwhile inside the main audience chamber, Shao Khan stood imposing as ever ready to do battle against Shade Blood who was staring him down with a malicious look on his face. "So you're Shao Khan the conqueror; can't say I'm impressed." Shade said arrogantly to the emperor of Outworld.

"You will be when I'm through with you." Khan snapped back as he held his war hammer over his head while Shade pulled out his sword and dropped his guns, grenades, rockets, and missiles.

"I don't think so Khan, you see I may not be interested in taking over Fanfictionrealm or Earthrealm but I do have something else in mind for the prize." Shade said coldly.

"What would that be?" Khan asked.

"You'll find out!" Shade replied as they charged at one another hoping to connect with their weapons.

Preview:

Charles: Uh-oh this could turn out bad no matter who wins this battle.

Nukid: You're not kidding Charles though personally I think Shade is the lesser of the tow evils in my opinion.

Melody: I can only hop it ends in a draw.

Charles: But how is that going to happen?

Next time: Outsider vs. Conqueror

All: Read and review


	37. Outsider vs Konqueror

Chapter 37: Outsider vs. Konqueror

Disclaimer: I own nothing involved with this story.

The Curse seal of shadows began to snake its way along Shade's body as he charged at Shao Khan who stood ready to take the blow but Shade changed course and let loose his sword and started slashing at Khan who just blocked his attacks with his war hammer. "Looks like the stories about you are true Shao Khan." Shade said with a sadistic smile on his face.

"I'm glad that I don't disappoint you warrior." Shao Khan replied as he began to swing his hammer at Shade who dodged quickly and began to jump and duck at every swing of Shao Khan's hammer waiting for the moment to strike until he found it.

"Dark Thundaga!" Shade shouted as he let loose a stream of thunder and lightning from his hands which shocked the emperor but Khan shrugged it off and retaliated with a stiff elbow to Shade's face sending him flying into a corner Shade got up quickly and decided to go into the second state of his curse mark growing vicious looking wings, sharp fangs and an insatiable blood lust he charged at Khan with all the power he could conjure up; "Dark Firaga!" Shade shouted and nailed Khan Head on and then he stabbed the emperor in the gut thinking that it was over unfortunately for him, Shao Khan pulled the blade out of his gut, laughed and nailed Shade with his war hammer so hard that it knocked him out like a light.

"You call yourself a powerful warrior; pathetic you're not worthy enough for me to finish take him away." The emperor ordered as he went back to his throne satisfied with winning the match. "Bring forth the next kombatants!" He ordered as Nukid and Bo Rai Cho came forward and bowed before their battle began and quickly Nukid began to come at Bo Rai Cho with his Shigan machinegun attack that just put hundreds of painful bruises on Bo Rai Cho's body sending him skidding across the floor but Bo Rai Cho got back up and began to come back with a drunken fist assault that just kept nailing Nukid when he wasn't expecting it to do as much damage as he thought especially in his Kami-e state but unfortunately for him Bo' Rai Cho had barfed on him making him more susceptible to getting hit by the old man's attack, Nukid retaliated with a devastating Rankyaku attack that just sent Bo' Rai Cho flying but the old man got back up and passed some gas in Nukid's face making him a little sick, before Bo Rai Cho belly flopped on him but Nukid got back up and decided to finish the battle before he got sicker than he was already. "I better end this now." Nukid said to himself as he put all he had into one last attack. "Rankyaku Kiri!" Nukid shouted as he kicked Bo' Rai Cho so hard that it put the old man down and out for the count making the crowd go wild.

"Nukid wins." Shao Khan announced as Nukid ran out of the hall as fast as he could because after being barfed and farted on by Bo Rai Cho he was in desperate need of one thing…a bath.

"I always thought that I hated a bath." Charles muttered to Airnaruto who snickered in amusement of the situation that had fallen upon Nukid.

Melody and Sindel were next to enter the ring and the two women were going at it nonstop with punches, kicks, slashes, throws, and special attacks for hours until at last Melody, ran towards Sindel and kicked her in the stomach so hard that it took the breath out of the Edenian queen knocking her out and allowing Melody to move on to the next round.

"Yes I won!" Melody cheered as the authors rushed their comrade and celebrated with her in delight.

Meanwhile Drake had also been watching the most recent battles including Liu Kang managing to defeat Yukk quick enough to save everyone years of therapy from looking at that face. "Phew thank goodness that the world's ugliest dog is now out of the tournament." Drake said to himself in relief while he held in his hand the remaining data fragments of Onikagemon. "Yes celebrate while you can authors because soon your curtain will fall." Drake said as laughed maniacally to himself as now the tournament was really going to get interesting.

On the other side of the hall, Krolton Darkheart and his son David were both thinking along those same lines because sooner or later the unholy alliance between them, Drake, and the authors would be no more. "Only 9 more slots father and soon the authors and Darkstar will fall before us." David laughed evilly.

"True as that may be son but don't forget we might end up fighting each other so don't hold back if we do understand." Krolton sternly told his son who nodded in confirmation.

Preview:

Airnaruto: Oh man this next match is going to be sweet.

Charles: How so?

Airnaruto: I'm not going to spoil the story between Ermac and Kenshi but let's just say Ermac owes Kenshi something that he thought he would never get a chance to give.

Next time: A Debt Repaid

All: Read and review


	38. A Debt Repaid

Chapter 38: A Debt Repaid

Disclaimer: I own nothing involved in this story

Two warriors stood in the middle of the room prepared for battle; the first wore an all red and black battle gi with black gloves, and he had glowing green eyes and pale skin; this was Ermac, a warrior who had very mysterious origins about him. Ermac was created from the combination of conquered warriors throughout Outworld and was forced to serve Shao Khan and for many years he was loyal to the emperor; of course being created from hundreds of warrior souls Ermac always referred to himself in the first person plural point of view. The second was a man with black hair, a black stealth suit, a katana strapped to his back, and a red blindfold over his eyes; he was the SFOIA agent Kenshi. What is the story between these two one might ask? It started back when Kenshi had found out that he had been tricked by Shang Tsung into releasing the souls of his warrior ancestors which Shang Tsung absorbed before leaving Kenshi for dead in the tomb, this ordeal left Kenshi blinded permanently. Kenshi then spent the next ten years or so refocusing and sharpening his other senses before traveling to Outworld to find Shang Tsung; eventually Ermac crossed paths with Kenshi and with the blind ninja's help was freed from the emperor's influence over him, in return Ermac taught Kenshi how to wield his dormant telekinetic powers.

"Well Ermac, you wanted a battle and I'll grant you your wish." Kenshi said to the composite warrior before he got into a Tai chi stance while Ermac nodded his head.

"Indeed Kenshi, We just hope that you won't disappoint us." Ermac replied as he got into his Choy Lay Fut stance. Shao Khan gave the command to begin the fight and immediately both warriors tried using their telekinetic powers only for them to cancel each other out, then they brought out their weapons, Kenshi with the katana of his ancestors, while Ermac pulled out his axe both weapons collided and clashed with each other for sometime until Kenshi managed to knick Ermac in the shoulder but the complex warrior fought back swinging his axe with ferocity but only mere cuts seemed to show on Kenshi's suit. Finally after what seemed like hours Ermac and Kenshi were exhausted.

"I guess this contest cannot be won by our knowledge of telekinesis or our use of weapons Ermac." Kenshi said panting heavily.

"You are right, only our hand to hand skills will end this battle." Ermac said to Kenshi as they began throwing punches and kicks at one another without mercy until finally Ermac was thrown over Kenshi's shoulder to the ground.

"Do you surrender Ermac?" Kenshi asked standing over his friend with a foot on his chest.

"You have truly improved yourself Kenshi; you have pushed us to a limit that we thought we would never reach outside of the Netherrealm. Yes we surrender." Ermac said as Kenshi helped him up to his feet.

"Finally after 1000 years the true code of Mortal Kombat is being remembered." Airnaruto said as he looked at what had just happened.

"What do you mean?" Nukid asked him.

"Well before Shang Tsung entered the tournament it was a tournament about honor and skill." Airnaruto replied as he now saw that the round was half way over and it would be not be a cake walk for the rest of the tournament as he went through the combinations of match ups that remained. The next battle was a shock as Quan Chi and Raiden battled it out with explosive power. Raiden fought well against the necromancer and it seemed that victory was at hand but Quan Chi's might proved to be overwhelming, even for a thunder god. Raiden was defeated; Quan Chi had won although Raiden was not dead. "This is not good." Airnaruto said to himself knowing full well that he couldn't let Quan Chi get any further along in the tournament.

Meanwhile, Shao Khan was trying to conceive a plot to escape to Fanfiction realm for the soul purpose of obtaining one thing there well two of three things actually. "The warriors from Fanfiction realm are beginning to become a thorn in my side, but no matter once I win I'll invade that realm and capture Timmy Turner's FAIRY GODPARENTS!" Shao Khan said to himself though again the last part he shouted and did more outtakes including one that sent his war hammer into the air and end up hitting him on the head knocking him out.

"MEDIC!" Reiko shouted as Shao Khan was stretched to a back chamber to heal his throbbing head.

Preview:

Krolton: So I'm facing the descendant of the great Kung Lao this time huh? Well this should be amusing.

Kung Lao: I will not let Shao Khan take Earthrealm and whether or not you're allied with him demon I will stop you.

Krolton: I would like to see you try monk.

Drake: I'm facing the chief general of Shao Khan's army well this should be good for me. I could use another warm up fight.

David: Oh come on. I have to fight the crazy purifying demon chick? This ridiculous.

Next time: Terrible Triple Header.

All: Read and review!


	39. Terrible Triple Header

Chapter 39: Terrible Triple Header

Disclaimer: I own nothing involved in this story.

The next match between Krolton Darkheart and Kung Lao was intense as both individuals let loose their most violent attacks but once Krolton changed into his demon form, there wasn't much that Kung Lao was able to do and in the end he was defeated by the Demonic patriarch. "Well looks like I win." Krolton said cruelly as he looked at the remains of Kung Lao's body scattered on the floor. The next battle pitted Drake Darkstar against Reiko.

"So you are the head of all of Shao Khan's armies I'm impressed." Drake said to Reiko.

"Thank you but flattery will get you nowhere with me." Reiko replied as he charged at Drake with his hammer swinging it repeatedly trying to find his mark but he couldn't hit him as Drake then went on the attack pummeling Reiko until he stabbed Reiko in the heart with a fierce Chidori that killed the general of Outworld mush to the shock of Shao Khan.

Shao Khan sat on his throne thinking about his current remaining enemies in the tournament; "Drake Darkstar maybe a bigger threat to me than I know, but if I can turn him to my side he could become a very powerful ally in the long run." Shao Khan thought to himself as he tried to concoct a plan that would seal the doom of both Fanfiction realm and Earthrealm. David Darkheart was up next as he battled Ashrah.

David began to wonder how bad his luck was concerning who he would get to fight; "You have got to be kidding me. I have to face the crazy trying to purify myself demon chick? That's just messed up." He thought to himself as Ashrah went after him with punches, kicks, and projectiles all thrown his way but he was able to avoid all the attacks until Ashrah pulled out a familiar looking sword, it was the very sword that made her escape from the Netherrealm possible and jabbed the hilt of the sword into David's gut before she went back to punching and kicking the Darkheart into the air but then David went into his demon form and slaughtered Ashrah before taking the sword and throwing it into the sea never again to be used as tool for one's ascension.

Shao Khan watched with eagerness as Sareena defeated the dimwitted Sheen in a good battle that showed a lot of back and forth action between the two warriors. "This tournament is progressing along rather nicely tough I really wish that there were more deaths then what we've seen thus far." The tyrant thought to himself showing little remorse over the loss of Reiko.

Meanwhile Scorpion stood in a dark corner waiting to do battle. His goal was vengeance against Quan Chi for causing the deaths of himself, his family, and his ninja clan the Shirai Ryu. Scorpion knew that if he defeated the necromancer once and for all, his soul would finally be able to rest in peace but first he would have to defeat Clay Bailey to get closer to facing Quan Chi. The battle went about 45 minuets until finally Clay collapsed from exhaustion and Scorpion left the arena satisfied with the victory rather than trying to kill his opponent. Ron and Stan battled quickly and as quickly as it started their battle ended with Ron Stoppable gaining the victory over Stan Marsh. Stan was a gracious loser because he was rather content that a certain fatass was now gone from his everyday life.

The final match of the third round pitted Omi against Jade. Omi got into a Tai chi stance while Jade took her signature Fan-Zi stance and the battle began. Omi tried his best to keep up with Jade's attacks but Fan-Zi was a martial arts style that was quite foreign to him as he had difficulty trying to block most of Jade's attacks. Omi found an opening eventually and began to fight back but unfortunately it was too little too late as Jade managed to defeat him.

Shao Khan stood up form his throne and addressed the remaining kombatants; "Congratulations to those of you who have advanced tomorrow we will begin the next round but first here are the match ups." Shao said as the bracket listed the next round battles.

Match 1: Charles Roberts vs. Airnaruto45

Match 2: Naruto Uzumaki vs. Shao Khan

Match 3: Nukid vs. Melody

Match 4: Liu Kang vs. Kenshi

Match 5: Quan Chi vs. Krolton Darkheart

Match 6: Drake Darkstar vs. David Darkheart

Match 7: Sareena vs. Scorpion

Match 8: Ron Stoppable vs. Jade.

"You will have until sunrise tomorrow to prepare yourselves until then good night." Shao Khan said as he left from his throne to prepare for the next day.

The authors were also getting ready for the next day but something still bugged Airnaruto and Charles. "What am I going to get out of him?" Both thought to themselves as they wondered what each other would bring to the table for the next day of battle.

Preview:

Airnaruto: Charles

Charles: Airnaruto

Airnaruto: I really don't know what to expect from you today but no matter what…

Charles: I promise…

Both: That I won't hold back!

Next time: No matter what.

Read and review folks!


	40. No Matter What

Chapter 40: No Matter What

Disclaimer: I own nothing involved in this story.

_(Airnaruto's POV)_

_The sun arose and the next round began as Charles and I were standing in different areas of the island doing a few exercises before anyone got up for the battles._

"_Chuck, I know that you and I have been author fighters for about the same time but now is time to find out something that's been in the back of my mind for a whole year; which one of us is the better of the two." I thought to myself as a familiar song started to enter my head._

_(No Matter What by: Mike Pasternack) I don't own the rights to this song._

_Yeah.... Yeah_

How did it come to this  
After all we been through  
Two of a pair now on opposite sides  
From the very start with honor we dueled  
We watched each other's back  
and we battled with pride

**(Charles's POV) **

**I stood on the top of the mountain where Airnaruto and Sub-zero had battled in the first round practicing my swordsmanship and some other martial arts while thinking to myself of the stakes in this battle.**

"**Seth, I won't give you any thing less than my all. I'll come at you hard from the beginning." I thought to myself**

_**We're closer than brothers  
Now we got to fight each other  
If we trust our friendship  
to the heart of the cards**_

No Matter What  
Let the Game Begin  
No Matter What  
Be the best man win  
No Matter What  
We're in this together  
No Matter What  
We'll be friends forever  
No Matter What.

_(Airnaruto's POV)_

_I continued to practice my martial arts for a few more minutes before deciding to make my way towards the main chamber for the battle to come. "I'll bet by now everyone's getting up ready for the next battle." I said on my way up._

_**Yeah..... Yeah**_

It's been you and me  
Out playing games  
didn't ever think it would get this hard  
Times running out  
and there's so much at stake  
everything riding on the turn of a card

**(Charles's POV)**

**I started my way back down the mountain after a few minutes of extra practice and while I was on my way down I thought to myself about how much Airnaruto and I have been through since joining the Author fighters. "Airnaruto and I have sure been through a lot over the past year, I mean; Hikari's dark side breaks free, then we meet our future selves, then that wedding in the South pole, the whole rescue Hanabi deal and the whole Zodiac thing." I thought to myself wondering if anything between him and I would be different after this fight.**

_**We'll show 'em what were made of  
as we fight for the ones we love  
and we'll be friends to the very end**_

As I climbed down the mountain, I thought to myself about the battle a little further. "Airnaruto, as much as we don't want to do this we have to. The fate of both Earthrealm and Fanfictionrealm are at stake." I said to myself.

_**No Matter What  
Let the Game Begin  
No Matter What  
Be the best man win  
No Matter What  
We're in this together  
No Matter What  
We'll be friends forever  
No Matter What**_

_(Airnaruto's POV)_

_I neared the chamber and could hear everyone waiting for the match with baited breath especially Nukid and Melody who really wanted to see who would win._

_**I wanna give up  
But I won't give in  
I don't wanna do with my very best friend  
We're equal match  
and put it to play  
With so much at sake  
I just can't walk a way  
Though I need a victory  
You always meant the world to me  
That's one thing that will never change**_

_Charles and I stood on opposite sides of the makeshift ring staring at each other with the intent to go all out in the battle. Shao Khan appeared a few minutes later and sat himself down on his throne._

_**No Matter What  
Let the Game Begin  
No Matter What  
Let the best man win  
No Matter What  
We're in this together  
No Matter What  
We'll be friends forever  
No Matter What  
Let the Game Begin  
No Matter What  
Let the best man win  
No Matter What  
We're in this together  
No Matter What  
We'll be friends forever  
No Matter What**_

"_Are both fighters ready?" Shao Khan asked us. We replied wit a simple nod then turned to each other and bowed then we got into our fighting stances, Charles getting into the Dragon stance while I got into a Shotokan stance before Shao Khan gave the order; "Fight!" The emperor shouted and Charles and I charged at each other at full speed and then we punched each other in the face sending us staggering back a little bit. Charles recovered first and threw a dragon fire ball at me but I managed to dodge it and shoot a blast of ice at him only for him to break loose and kick me in the gut before I came back with an elbow to the chin and slammed him down with a drop toe hold before I formed a set of hand signs and went on the attack. _

"_Water style: Liquid bullet!" I shouted shooting a series of bullets made out of water at him with some hitting him and others he was able to dodge and then he came at me with a series of punches to the face and kicks to the gut before he threw me over his head and down to the floor, as I got up I realized that Charles really wanted to show he was the better of two of us. "Well Chuck looks like I'm going to really have to step it up to beat you so here I come; Shadow clone Jutsu!" I shouted before I began concentrating some chakra into my hand until it formed a Shuriken of wind chakra then I began to mold some light element chakra around the Rasen shuriken while Charles was focusing the latent heat in his body to form an energy ball in his hand. "Here I go Chuck!" I shouted charging at him, while he came charging at me._

"_You better be ready Airnaruto!" He shouted as he came at me._

"_Airnaruto original: Wind/light style: HikariRasen Shuriken!" I shouted as we came closer and closer to making contact._

"_Ka-me-ha-me-ha!" Charles shouted as we both launched our energy weapons at one another causing a massive explosion within the room. The dust soon settled to reveal that we were both still standing but breathing heavily. _

"_Well Airnaruto, I never thought you would try something like that." Charles told me._

"_I didn't think I would live after the last time I used Light element chakra." I replied before he gave a weak laugh and fell to the ground unconscious and having a long scratch that went from his shoulder down towards his rib cage while I suffered a few burns on my stomach._

"_Airnaruto45 wins!" Shao Khan announced as the crowd roared in excitement before I took Charles's body out of the chamber and used some medical jutsu to heal his wounds before I took a couple of senzu beans to replenish my energy and then giving a couple of them to Charles once he was patched up. Charles slowly came to and saw me looking at him with a smile on my face._

"_What happened?" Charles asked._

"_I won Charles but right now you rest it was an honor to fight you my friend." I said before we headed back and went to sit with Nukid and Melody who were waiting for the next battle to begin between Naruto and Shao Khan._

Preview:

Melody: Airnaruto does Naruto have a chance of defeating the emperor?

Airnaruto: To be honest I don't know, even if he uses the fox's chakra it might not be enough.

Nukid: True but still Naruto has defied the odds before.

Charles: True

Airnaruto: Either way, Naruto will have the deck stacked against him.

Melody: That's for sure.

Next time: Sage vs. Emperor!

All: Read and review folks

A/N: As an added bonus for the remaining chapters, I'm going to do the Mortal Kombat: Armageddon endings of the characters from the MK franchise that I put in this tournament several per chapter at random. These endings are owned by Midway games, Ed Boon, and John Tobias.

(Argus's POV)

Bo' Rai Cho:

Upon defeating Blaze, Bo' Rai Cho was transported to the heavens. He stood before me, a humble warrior unsure of his fate in the presence of a god. I had looked into his soul, and found that he was a good man and a powerful warrior. Outworld needed a protector, a task for which Bo' Rai Cho had more than proven himself worthy. At my request the elder gods breathed their life force into him transforming the once humble warrior into a god. Bo' Rai Cho had become protector of Outworld.

Mokap:

The fury of Blaze's destruction killed all those present at the final battle. Mokap was ripped apart, his soul cast into the Edenian sky. His name is taught in Edenian astronomy to this day: He is the constellation Mokap. Legends will forever tell of how the Earthrealm warrior saved Edenia from Armageddon.

Kung Lao

The power released by his victory over Blaze opened a portal, and Kung Lao found himself in Earthrealm hundreds of years in the past. His ancestor allowed him to enter in the Mortal Kombat tournament in his stead. Kung Lao defeated Goro and won the tournament, becoming a legend. As a result Liu Kang never competed and Kung Lao's rivalry with him never came to be.

Kitana

Absorbing the power of Blaze, Kitana obtained a psychic connection with the elder gods and became their champion. To preserve the integrity of the realms she formed an all female fighting force whose members included: Sindel, Jade, Sonya, and Li Mei. Together they laid waste to the forces of darkness and trapped them in the Netherrealm forever.

Scorpion

As the fire of Blaze was extinguished, what appeared in its place brought elation to Scorpion's tormented soul. His ninja clan the Shirai Ryu had been fully resurrected, numbering in the thousands they covered the surface of the pyramid awaiting Scorpion's command. Among them were Scorpion's wife and son. Their reunion was to be short-lived, the sorcerer Quan Chi suddenly appeared among them, he grabbed Scorpion's young son and disappeared through a portal to the Netherrealm. Enraged Scorpion ordered his clan to hunt down the sorcerer. He will not rest until his son has been recovered and Quan Chi is dead.

They you go folks the first five kombatants that I picked to put up.


	41. Sage vs Emperor

Chapter 41: Sage vs. Emperor

Disclaimer: I own nothing involved in this story other than my summons and me.

Shao Khan stood ready for battle as looked at the new toad sage Naruto who gave him a hard glare. "You have to be kidding me I have to fight a mere child?!" Shao Khan asked incredulously referring to Naruto.

"I'll have you know that this child can kick your ass from sea to shining sea believe it!" Naruto retorted back at the emperor.

"Why would I waste my time on someone who would rather use his power to defend those who are weaker than him instead of dominating them?" Shao Khan asked trying to get under Naruto's skin.

"It's not weak to value the lives of others Khan, and that is something you can't understand. All of those souls you absorbed and you don't have one of your own, I pity you Khan." Naruto said as he got into his fighting stance. Khan did the same and quickly Naruto went on the attack striking the emperor with his sage strengthened fists sending Shao Khan to the ground before he formed a familiar hand seal as Khan got up; "Shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto shouted as three of his clones slid forward and kicked the emperor; "Nar-u-to" The clones shouted in succession until the original Naruto leaped up into the air and delivered an axe kick to the top of Khan's head; "Uzumaki barrage!" The original shouted as Shao Khan fell to the floor.

Naruto reached the ground only to be grabbed by Shao Khan who started to beat on him with fierce punches to the gut that probably broke Naruto's ribs, as he let out a gasp for air and clutched his side. Shao Khan wasn't done however, as he nailed Naruto in the gut again with his hammer taking more air from the young ninja. Naruto knew that the fox within him was still working on repairing the broken ribs so for now his best bet was to dodge Khan as much as he could until the fox was done with the patch job. Shao Khan had no clue of what Naruto was up to but he did know that soon he would have to end this battle Naruto was completely healed inside and went back on the attack but Khan intercepted the attack and soon both men were at it again throwing weapons, punches, kicks, elbows, knees what ever they could at one another until finally Naruto gathered as much chakra as he could around him to form one final attack first he created two shadow clones to mold the chakra then the clones charged at the emperor to distract him long enough for Naruto to nail him with the Rasenshuriken which nailed Shao Khan right in the chest cutting him open and cutting deep into his chest.

Shao Khan gasped desperately for breath as he lay on the floor near death as Naruto approached him very slowly. "You're time is over Shao Khan." Naruto said as Shao Khan was in a position he thought that he would be in at the mercy of his opponent.

"No please, mercy I beg of you." Shao Khan pleaded but Naruto just gave a look of disgust.

"You want mercy?" Naruto asked before going on a little rant; "How many people begged at your feet on their knees for mercy and you killed them anyway?" Naruto asked the emperor; "Did you show Johnny Cage mercy when you killed him the first time?" Naruto roared causing the emperor of Outworld to shake in fear.

"Please forgive me." Shao Khan pleaded before he passed out but Naruto was not going to grant the tyrant any mercy, instead he left him on the ground to die.

"Naruto wins." Airnaruto shouted causing everyone to go into an uproar.

"Now we have a new problem to fix." Nukid said.

"What problem is that?" Charles asked.

"Who will be the new emperor of Outworld?" Nukid asked and explained.

"Allow me to help you with that problem." Someone asked causing everyone to turn around to see a man with grey hair and a grey beard stepped into view. He wore black clothes underneath a golden chest plate, and golden bands on his wrist with a red cape on his back; this was Argus elder god of Edenia.

"Lord Argus." Sindel gasped as she bowed before the elder god.

"Father" Taven said as he too knelt before his father before long all those present except those from Fanfictionrealm were bowing before him. Argus then approached the warriors of Fanfictionrealm.

"So you are the warriors from the new realm of what those from Earthrealm call Fanfiction?" Argus asked Airnaruto.

"Yes we are Lord Argus." Airnaruto replied.

"I see, I understand that one of your friends is currently in Outworld am I right?" Argus asked.

"If you mean Carl Hiroshi, then yes he is in Outworld. Why do you ask lord Argus?" Airnaruto asked the elder god.

"I will explain once I bring him here." Argus said as he teleported from the island to Outworld and back to the island returning with Carl.

"Hey guys what's going on?" Carl asked as he looked at the elder god and then back to his friends.

"It is simple young Carl, I have debated with the elder gods and they have agreed that you are now the one who will take the throne of Outworld." Argus explained which caused Carl to faint in shock.

"I think you gave him a stroke lord Argus." Nukid said as the elder god sternly looked at him.

Carl got up a few minutes later and shook the cobwebs out of his head. "What happened?" Carl asked.

"Not much other than Argus just decreed that you are going to be the new ruler of Outworld." Nukid said which caused Carl to pinch himself to see if he was awake.

"Okay so I'm not dreaming." Carl said as he looked towards where Shao Khan's body was supposed to be but he couldn't find it; "Guys do you know where Shao Khan's body is?" Carl asked but none of the warriors knew where it was.

Meanwhile in another cavern Shao Khan tried to stagger to a portal that would lead him back to his palace in Outworld. "You will pay for this Naruto Uzumaki." Shao Khan said with anger in his voice only to have a chain wrap around his legs sending him face first into the ground.

"How the mighty have fallen?" A voice asked from the shadows to reveal that it was Shade Blood, the dark side that Khan had beaten in the previous round who looked at Khan with an insatiable bloodlust. "This is payback for not finishing me." Shade said as he attacked the weakened emperor to the point of death until he finally cleaved the emperor's head clear off his shoulders.

"This will surely make a nice trophy when I get home. Shade said as left through the portal back to his base in Fanfictionrealm.

Meanwhile back in the main audience chamber, Carl took his spot on the throne as the new ruler of Outworld knowing full well that now because he is the emperor of the realm, he would be able to bring a change to it for the better. "What are you looking at let's get this show back on the road." Carl said as Melody and Nukid entered the ring ready to begin their battle.

"Melody, rest assured I'm not holding back." Nukid said.

"Neither will I Nukid." Melody replied.

"Fighters ready and fight!" Carl called out as quickly Melody came charging at Nukid but the assassin was able to dodge her attacks using his Kami-e ability but Melody had predicted this so she grabbed him as he was still in his paper form and began doing a little origami on Nukid until she turned him into a paper crane much to the crowds humor.

"I don't think Luffy will ever let Nukid let that one down." Naruto said to Airnaruto.

"You got that right." Airnaruto said as both of them laughed so hard that their ribs were starting to hurt.

Nukid managed to get himself free and then the battle went into a completely different level of hand to hand fighting. Finally after nearly an hour and seeing that she couldn't best him Melody gave up and left the ring. "You did well out there Mel, I'm sure Brian would be very proud of you." Airnaruto said to her which comforted her a little bit as she went to the portal that would take her back to Earthrealm.

Preview:

Drake: Well author ninja it looks like our little truce is now null and void.

Airnaruto: It would appear so Drake.

Krolton: Well it was fun while it lasted but all good things must come to an end.

David: The story's not done.

Krolton: I meant our alliance with Drake and the Authors son.

David: Oh

Next time: Unholy Alliance No More

All: Read and review folks

MKA endings

_(Argus's POV)_

_Sub-Zero_

_The Dragon Medallion having amplified the godlike power granted him by his victory over Blaze, Sub-Zero was no longer a mere warrior, but an ice god. He was, however, a false god. He had become a deity without the consent of the elder gods, who sent their champions to hunt him down and destroy him._

_Dairou_

_The fire of Blaze enveloped Dairou and formed around him a golden suit of armor. Enraged, Shao Khan attacked, but the armor scorched his body with every blow. Dairou defeated the emperor and claimed Outworld for himself. Under his rule, Outworld once again became the majestic realm it had been in ages past. Convinced of his good nature, Edenia and Earthrealm forged an alliance with Dairou that would ensure peace and stability forever._

_Baraka_

_With the power of Blaze within him, Baraka would never again serve another. Summoning Shao Khan and Onaga before him atop the pyramid, he gave them a choice: Submit to Lord Baraka or die. They responded by attacking the Tarkatan. In flash, Baraka's blades grew to twice their normal length and pierced his former masters through their hearts. Flinging their bodies down the side of the pyramid, Baraka turned his attention to a more important matter: Who would be his queen? He gave Mileena a choice. She chose wisely._

_Johnny Cage_

_Johnny Cage defeated Blaze, and the power of the gods rushed through him. He gained superior strength and dexterity, but more importantly, a new insight into his existence. With the help of Shaolin masters, he renounced his superficial former life and became enlightened._

_Shang Tsung_

_Empowered by the godlike energy power he received from Blaze, Shang Tsung found that he could alter the forms of others. Enraged that he was denied the prize, Shao Khan charged the sorcerer. With a gesture of his hand, Shang Tsung transformed his former master into a centaur slave. Shang Tsung had become the ruler of Outworld at last._

_Sindel_

_With the power of a god coursing through her, Sindel chose to und the murder of her husband, Jerod, at the hands of Shao Kan. Reaching into the heavens, she pulled his soul back to Edenia and made him flesh once more. The reunited Jerod, Sindel, and Kitana formed the triad of the just to protect the realms from tyrants like Shao Khan._


	42. Unholy Alliance No More

Chapter 42: Unholy Alliance No More

Disclaimer: I own nothing other than myself that is involved in this story.

Carl sat nervously on his new throne, as the Authors and other kombatants looked on. Airnaruto looked at him with a nod of approval.

"With Carl now the ruler of Outworld, the realms should regain their stability." The air bending author ninja said to himself as the tournament continued with Liu Kang and Kenshi battling it out and in an epic clash as even though with enhanced senses, Kenshi was no match for Earthrealm's greatest warrior.

"There was no surprise there if you ask me." Nukid said cynically, as Liu Kang left the ring with Kenshi who chose to stay to watch the next battle.

Krolton Darkheart stared across from him at his opponent Quan Chi who stared at him intently as he got into an Escrima stance while Krolton got into a tiger stance and the battle began. Quan Chi seemed to have the upper hand early on as Krolton himself had never come across anyone who was a user of Escrima before as he tried to attack quickly only for Quan Chi to repel every attack he threw at him. Krolton then changed tactics and went into a snake stance.

"Snake style? I've seen that before from Shang Tsung, you'll have to do better than that." Quan Chi said with a smirk, as he repelled each of Krolton's attacks and started to land his own punches and kicks before he pulled out his broad swords and slashed Krolton across the chest leaving a shallow cut across the demon patriarch's upper body.

"Okay that does it Quan Chi, you want a fight then I'll give you one." Krolton said as he attacked Quan Chi without mercy driving his fists into the sorcerer's face time and time again but Quan Chi battled back as both warriors then went into a sword fight as Krolton pulled out a very sleek long sword and started go toe-to-toe with Quan chi, but Escrima is a martial art style that does rely more on melee weapons and pulling out his own blade was the biggest mistake that Krolton could possibly make. The two clashed for hours but in the end Quan Chi defeated Krolton Darkheart and reveled in his victory.

"Father no!" David cried at the sight of his father defeated as the sorcerer had a sick smirk on his face.

"I guess Krolton wasn't as powerful as he claimed to be." Drake said nonchalantly as David scowled at him.

"My father's a saint compared to you Darkstar!" David snapped.

"Both of you calm down will you?" Airnaruto asked.

"You stay out of this author, as of right now the deal is off." David roared.

"I'm aware of that." Airnaruto replied as he Drake, and David stared at one another before David and Drake stared at Airnaruto.

"What are you looking at?" They asked in unison.

"You guys are up next to battle." Airnaruto said telling both villains to head towards the ring.

"I still say that the author ninja is up to something." Drake said to himself before turning his attention to David.

"Once I'm through with Darkstar, that ninja is mine." David thought intently.

The unholy alliance had gained many victories but they were all short lived, as suspicion and lust for power overcame David Darkheart and Drake Darkstar the former allies turned on each other. The unholy alliance was no more. Drake entered a crane stance while David entered an Escrima stance.

The battle began with David blocking a high kick from Drake only to get a one-two combination to his face, Drake then tried a standing spin kick but David ducked it before trying a high thrust to the throat which Drake caught before he received an uppercut to his jaw, David tried again with a thrust but Drake caught it again and nailed David in the chest with a hand thrust of his own which caused David to stagger a little bit before the two got into a collar and elbow tie up, David then threw Drake in front of him and nailed him with a double hand thrust to the gut before Drake turned around and tried to have a test of strength with the Darkheart family heir only for David to grab his hands and then punch square in the face causing some spit and blood to fly out of Drake's mouth.

"Give up Darkstar, you've lost." David demanded.

"I'm not done yet." Drake said as he feebly tried to get his hand around David's throat but David had anticipated this; he grabbed Drake's arm and twisted it until an audible snap was heard causing Drake to scream in pain as his wrist was broken before David lifted him into the air by the throat and throttled him until he passed out. David Darkheart defeated Drake Darkstar and reveled in his conquest as he threw Drake aside like a piece of garbage.

"David Darkheart wins." Carl announced as the crowd went ballistic at the hatred between the two fighters and much to the relief of the author fighters, they knew that Drake would not be the one who they would have to worry about for now.

Scorpion and Sareena battled with a ferocity that was never seen outside the depths of the Netherrealm, as Sareena continued her attack on the hell spawn but Scorpion would not be denied his chance to throttle Quan Chi as in the end he defeated Sareena but her death was not his purpose or his concern as he left her alone unconscious on the floor.

Finally Ron Stoppable took on Jade though Ron was a little upset having to fight a woman and openly protested.

"Oh come on I have to fight a woman?" Ron whined.

"Sorry Ron but rules are rules." Carl said bluntly as he heard Ron groan in defeat in the argument before taking Rufus out of his pocket and handing him to Carl. Rufus scurried on to Carl's shoulder to watch the battle.

"Hey Rufus I have a little snack for you." Carl said before he pulled out a plate of nachos smothered in cheese much to the delight of the naked mole rat.

"Cheese oh boy!" Rufus cheered as he jumped head first into the plate.

Meanwhile Jade and Ron were in an epic weapons fight as Jade pulled out her staff and Ron had the Lotus blade in hand with neither kombatant able to gain an advantage for a good bit of time until Jade's spear got stuck in Ron's pants causing them to get ripped off…again.

"Oh come on why does this always happen to me?" Ron asked the heavens above thinking that God had it in for him for breaking the whole no eating meat and dairy products on the same plate rule. (A/N: Well Ron is a Jew, and Nukid before you get on my case about this, I just added that little tidbit of information as to maybe why he keeps losing his pants.) The battle resumed once Ron got his pants back on and he quickly took the offensive as Jade was unable to block most of his strike until one of Ron's slashes undid Jade's top by accident which caused a hush to fall over the crowd or at least the males in the crowd including Carl. The end result was a multiple nosebleed from Ron, the spectators that didn't cover their eyes, and Carl who all screamed and flew backwards from the stream of blood that was coming out of their noses leaving most of them unconscious.

"Um, Jade wins; Pervality." Airnaruto said since he was one of the few who had the decency to either, shield his eyes, put a blindfold on, or turn around.

Ten minutes later, the other men that were in the hall woke up and quickly went to get a change of clothes. Later they returned as Carl noticed that Jade had gotten a new top and decided to get on with the announcements of the tournament before Ron showed up and retrieved Rufus.

"Okay I hope we enjoyed that." Carl said causing some of the men to laugh but the women to growl. "Anyway the quarterfinal match ups are set." Carl said as he looked at the remaining fighters.

Match 1: Airnaruto45 vs. Naruto Uzumaki

Match 2: Nukid vs. Liu Kang

Match 3: Quan Chi vs. David Darkheart

Match 4: Scorpion vs. Jade

"The tournament will resume tomorrow until then you are dismissed." Carl said as he got up from his throne while the kombatants dispersed.

Meanwhile on another part of the island, Nukid and Airnaruto were talking about their match ups.

"Nukid you are so lucky." Airnaruto said.

"Why do you say that?" Nukid asked.

"Nukid you know full well that Liu Kang is a former 4 time Mortal Kombat champion, and the mightiest warrior in Earthrealm right?" Airnaruto asked the assassin.

"Yes, what does that have to do with anything?" Nukid asked him.

"Everything, you're facing a living legend in the quarterfinals and it's a dream match in my mind." Airnaruto said before he looked at Nukid who was again sleeping in the sand face first.

"Why do I even bother trying to get him to stay awake?" Airnaruto asked himself as he took Nukid back to their accommodations.

Preview:

Airnaruto: This is a battle I've always wanted to have.

Naruto: I maybe strong but Airnaruto might pull some new tricks out of the bag.

Airnaruto: Naruto sure has proven to Jiriaya that he is the chosen one of his world but what I want to know is can he prove it to me?

Naruto: Airnaruto, friends or not you're going down.

Next time: Prove it: Are you the chosen one?

All: Read and review.

A/N: It's that time again folks and as always I own none of these endings.

_(Argus's POV)_

_Hsu Hao_

_Killed in the shockwave of Blaze's violent death, Hsu Hao's corrupt soul descended into the Netherrealm. As his soul began to regain a physical body, Hsu Hao became his true self: A demon of emptiness and desolation. Leading an oni horde, he defeated Shinnok and his minions. He now sits upon the throne of the Netherrealm._

_Hotaru_

_The power of Blaze transformed Hotaru into a being of pure order. All would bow before him or be transformed by his gaze. Yet there was one who Hotaru would see pay for his crimes against conformity: the Cleric of Chaos, Havik! The light of Hotaru poured into Havik's mind and transformed him into an agent of order—Hotaru's second-in-command. (Now I know why you hate Hotaru Ross and Mantis)_

_Jade_

_Defeated, Blaze transferred godlike power to Jade and instructed her to make true that which she most desired. As if controlled by some divine force, she let out a tremendous shriek that split open the pyramid. As she inhaled, the forces of Darkness were sucked inside the ancient structure. It then resealed itself, trapping them there for eternity. Jade was celebrated as a hero and the pyramid stood as a reminder to those who would threaten Edenia._

_Cyrax_

_When he defeated Blaze, elemental power surged through Cyrax and shattered his cybernetics. He was human once again. He allied with Sub-Zero and with confronted the cyborgs Smoke and Sektor. In an epic battle of men versus machines, Cyrax and Sub-Zero defeated their longtime foes. The cyborgs will be reprogrammed to serve the Lin Kuei once more, until they too can be reverted to their human forms._

_Daegon_

_Wounded, Daegon followed Taven to the pyramid. As Taven battled Blaze, Daegon stabbed the fire elemental from behind with the sword I had left him. Thus through treachery did Daegon complete the quest, but before he could savor his victory, the pyramid shook and a recess opened, revealing the parents he had murdered; Delia and myself. We were in fact still alive, our deaths feigned in an elaborate test created to reveal the true nature of our sons. It is clear that Taven possesses the virtue required to defend Edenia; he will take my place as defender. Daegon, however, will be punished severely for the suffering he has caused._

_Taven_

_Taven finally completed the quest by slaying Blaze with the sword I left for him in my temple. As intended, the godlike energy passed through him transforming him into a full god. The surge of power then passed through the armor given to him by his mother and was dispersed into every kombatant within the crater. The result was intended to strip them of their special powers, but Blaze had been corrupted long ago by the dragon king's holy men. Instead of nullifying the kombatants' power, it made them stronger than before! The quest was a failure! May the elder gods forgive me!_


	43. Prove It: Are You The Chosen One?

Chapter 43: Prove it: Are You the Chosen One?

Disclaimer: I own nothing involved in this story

_(Airnaruto's POV)_

_The next day came as did the quarterfinals, the eight that made it this far had come long way to make it to this point. Nukid had defeated Frost, Ben, Bo' Rai Cho, and Melody just to get as far as he had and he would be facing a legend in his battle in Liu Kang. Liu had to defeat Kitana, Noob Saibot, Yukk, and Kenshi just to get to this point in the tournament and at this point he was looking like the heavy favorite to win it all now with four out of the five major causes for the disruption of the realms out of contention. Jade the only female among us, defeated Jade Chan, Eva, Omi, and Ron Stoppable. I stood in the hallway waiting for my opponent, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. _

"_Well Naruto, this is it my final test for you." I said to myself as he headed towards me. Naruto had defeated Sasuke in an epic clash of ascending demon vs. fallen angel. Naruto then defeated his longtime crush Sakura in a hard fought battle between friends and possible lovers; Naruto then defeated Juniper Lee in a quick fight, finally in his most recent match Naruto defeated the emperor of Outworld himself Shao Kahn in a long and brutal fight. Naruto soon approached me with a stern look on his face showing that he was willing to go all out._

"_You ready for this Airnaruto?" He asked me before I gave him a nod to confirm it and together we headed towards the audience chamber. My road to this point took through my old mentor Sub-Zero, then my friend and ally Brian, followed by Shujinko before most recently the battle where I defeated my comrade in the author fighters Charles Roberts. _

"_Naruto the time has come for you to prove to me that you truly are the chosen one." I said to myself as we entered the ring with Carl sitting on is throne waiting for us to signal that we were ready. _

"_Are both of you ready?" Carl asked to which we nodded then we turned towards one another and bowed before getting into our respective fighting stances and charging at each other. Naruto first nailed me with a vicious punch to the jaw followed by a kick to the gut that sent me a good distance across the ring before I got back up and nailed Naruto with a kick of my own to his face and followed it up with a series of punches to the face and the gut. The battle raged on with a vast array of jutsu being thrown from shadow clones, elemental dragon jutsu, and Rasengans but as the dust settle it was clear that their was only one way for both warriors to end the battle._

"_Man Airnaruto, I never thought you would push me this far." Naruto said as the fatigue was beginning to show on his face._

"_Neither did I old friend." I replied as fatigue started to show on my face as both of us were breathing heavily as we then shouted the one thing many enemy ninjas hate to hear._

"_Sage Mode!" We shouted as our bodies began to reshape and gain some of the physical attributes of the animals we could summon. Naruto soon had bags under his eyes, slimy skin, and every frog summon with him, while my skin had become black and armor hard, a tail sprouted out of my back, and a Shirai sprouted onto my shoulder._

"_Well kid nice seeing you again." Shirai said bluntly as I stared down Naruto. _

"_Okay Naruto time for this fight to end." I said._

"_I agree." Naruto replied._

"_SO LET'S FINISH THIS!" We shouted and charged at one another with sage chakra infused Rasengans we then stretched out our arms and the two massive orbs of energy collided causing a hug explosion. The dust settled again to reveal that Naruto was flat on his back conscious but unable to continue the battle._

"_Airanruto45 wins the match." Carl said as the crowd roared in awe and appriecation of the battle. I soon went over to Naruto and helped him up to his feet._

"_You did great buddy." I said as I held out my hand._

"_Thanks Airnaruto." Naruto said as he accepted the handshake and we headed out of the ring together. _

_A short time later Naruto and I were talking outside of the chamber. "Well Naruto you've proven to me that you are the chosen one." I said._

"_What do you mean by the chosen one I lost the tournament?" Naruto asked._

"_True but I mean that you are the one destined to save your world from Madara and Pein before they destroy it." I said._

"_What do you mean?" Naruto asked._

"_Well when Jiriaya went under the sage training from the toad summons like you did the elder toads had said that Jiriaya would be the mentor of the one who would be destined to save the ninja world and bring in a new era of peace, but he would also be the mentor of the child destined to destroy it." I answered him._

"_The prophecy is more like a coin toss in a sense between Pein and I is it?" Naruto asked to which I nodded but it brought up another question; "So which side of the coin am I?" Naruto asked me._

"_The side that will save it and bring the shinobi nations together in a new era of peace Naruto, that is your side of the coin." I answered._

"_Don't worry Airnaruto I won't let you down. I vow that I will save the ninja world and I never go back on my word because that's my nindo; my ninja way!" Naruto proclaimed as I smiled and headed back to the audience chamber to watch Nukid's battle._

_Preview:_

_Nukid: ZZZZZZZZZZZZ_

_Airnaruto: NUKID!_

_Nukid: What? Who? Where? When? What? _

_Airnaruto: You're fight is up next _

_Nukid: Oh crap you're right Airnaruto and don't worry, I won't disappoint you or Liu Kang._

_Next time: A battle with a champion._

_All: Read and Review_

_A/N: None of these endings are mine_

**(Argus's POV)**

**Jax**

**When Jax absorbed the power of Blaze, the cybernetics in his arms grew and permeated his entire body. He was transformed into a full cyborg. He became aware of a controlling neural chip that been implanted in his brain by Sektor. Enraged, Jax defeated Sektor and claimed leadership of the cyborg ninja clan; the Tekunin. It is unknown if he will ever return to the Special Forces.**

**Kabal **

**The heat of Blaze wrapped itself around Kabal's hookswords and transformed them into fiery blades of vengeance. Crossing them above his head Kabal challenged, Mavado atop the pyramid, seeking to end their rivalry once and for all. In an epic hooksword battle, Mavado could not withstand the fury of Kabal and his enhanced weapons. Never one to admit defeat, Mavado took his own life by performing hara-kiri. Standing atop the pyramid, Kabal raised Mavado's severed head high so that all will know of the Black Dragon Clan's superiority.**

**Liu Kang**

**The power released by Blaze's destruction reunited Liu Kang's body and soul. Whole once more and possessing the power of a god, he confronted Raiden who had been corrupted by his suicide. Liu Kang reluctantly defeated his mentor in an epic clash. With consent of the elder gods, he replaced Raiden as protector of Earthrealm.**

**Li Mei**

**Filled with the energy of Blaze, Li Mei had but one purpose for her new found power. In retribution for slaying her people, she banished the souls of Quan Chi and Shang Tsung to an obelisk. Trapped inside the relic, they must fend off wave after wave of aggressors for eternity. Justice has finally been done.**

**Mileena**

**For an instant, the power of Blaze united Mileena and Kitana. When the energy dissipated, Mileena had become beautiful, but Kitana was horrified to find her mouth filled with elongated razor-sharp teeth. The change in her appearance allowed Mileena to pose as Kitana and finally take her rightful place on the throne of Edenia. She imprisoned Kitana, who went mad in the palace dungeon.**

**Havik**

**Infused with the power of Blaze, the Cleric of Chaos, Havik, became Chaos incarnate! His aura corrupted the stability of the realms, causing them to rip, tear, and reshape in grotesque ways. Soon nothing remained that resembled the former universe. Havik's dream had been realized. Ultimate chaos had been achieved.**

**Nightwolf**

**The power Nightwolf received from Blaze carried him to the spirit world, an existence between realms from which shamanic power originates. He became a living ghost—the ultimate shaman! Nightwolf found his Liu Kang lost in the spirit energy and guided him back to the physical world. Nightwolf then reunited Liu Kang with his body.**

**Nitara**

**The gift of godlike power transformed Nitara into a blood god. Horrified, the kombatants fled from the pyramid but none were spared her wrath. Beginning with Shao Kahn, she mutated each of them into her vampire slaves. With the most powerful warriors in the universe at her command, Nitara and her unstoppable army easily conquered the realms.**

**Onaga**

**The forces of darkness defeated Blaze, and the dragon seized the prize fore himself, attaining ultimate power. He immediately focused his wrath on the one being he despised most: Shao Kahn. Long ago Shao Kahn had stolen Outworld from him. Now Onaga would repay that treachery. Shao Kahn was beaten to the point of death, but Onaga would not see him die so quickly. He ordered Quan Chi and Shang Tsung to deal with the former emperor. While Onaga regained his throne, Shao Kahn remained a captive in his own dungeon, tortured by those who had once pledged to him their allegiance (A/N: Well payback's a bitch)**


	44. Battle with a Champion

Chapter 44: Battle with a Champion.

Disclaimer: I own nothing involved in this story

**(Nukid's POV)**

**I stepped towards the ring ready for my upcoming battle. A battle that I knew that would not be easy, for my opponent was a man wearing black pants, black boots, spiked wrist guards, and a gold belt with a dragon on it, he also had black hair and black eyes he was Earthrealm's mightiest warrior and former four time champion of Mortal Kombat Liu Kang. Liu stared at me before making a quick bow which I returned, I wasn't sure what to expect from a former champion of the tournament but I figured that Earthrealm's greatest warrior would be more than enough of a challenge. "I'm honored to be facing you Liu Kang." I said to the monk.**

"**I am also honored to be batting you young warrior." Liu Kang told me as we got into our fighting stances and waited for Carl to give the signal. **

"**Kombatants ready and Fight!" Carl shouted and quickly I came at Liu Kang with a few fists only for them to be blocked by him. Liu then kicked me in the gut a few times before nailing me in the face with his forearm causing me to stumble back a little bit but I recovered and nailed him with a Rankyaku Kiri kick to the ribs before following it up with a punch to the face causing Liu Kang to tumble backwards. **

"**Have you had enough yet Liu or do you want some more?" I asked him.**

"**I was going to ask you the same thing." Liu said as he nailed me with his flying bicycle kick sending me crashing into the wall then Liu fired a fire ball at me but I dodged it in the nick of time before I went back on the attack with my Shigan Mashingun attack sending my fists into Liu's face a thousand times before he was sent back into the wall by the attack.**

"**You know Liu no matter how much you train your body on the outside, on the inside you're still a sitting duck." I said referring to his organs and muscles that could easily have been destroyed by my onslaught.**

**Liu Kang staggered up to his feet for a moment before he collapsed on the ground unconscious causing everyone to gasp in shock that Earthrealm's most powerful fighter was down and out.**

"**Nukid wins." Carl said as the crowd started to murmur over the turn of events while I just smirked and turned my attention towards Airnaruto who had just seen what had happened.**

"**Well ninja boy it looks like it will be you and me in the semifinals." I said.**

"**It does look that way Nukid." Airnaruto replied as I went to watch the next fight between David Darkheart and Quan Chi.**

(Normal POV)

The battle that pitted Quan Chi against David Darkheart was an epic clash as both went at one another with a ferocity that had never been seen like this as both warriors kicked, punched, slashed, stabbed, and threw each other around the chamber. After a long and brutal fight, Quan Chi emerged victorious much to the dismay of some but to the delight of Scorpion and everyone knew why Scorpion was happy that Quan Chi had advanced. Scorpion was up now doing battle against Jade. Scorpion took his standard Hapikido stance while Jade went into her Fan-Zi stance and when the signal was given the two went at it. Jade managed to nail the ninja specter with a few quick shots with her staff before Scorpion kicked her off him and then clamped his legs around Jade's ankles before he tilted in one direction and then the other like a metronome slamming Jade's face into the floor. Jade soon broke free and punched the specter in the face and then kicked him the gut causing him to stagger but Scorpion wasn't done yet, soon his famous spear-ended rope came out of his hands and latched onto Jade from the side of her stomach. "GET OVER HERE!" Scorpion shouted as he pulled Jade towards him and kicked into the air before he jumped up into the air and threw her down on the ground. Jade struggled to get back up only for Scorpion to step on her spine causing her to scream in agony until she finally passed out.

"Scorpion wins the battle and the semifinals are now set." Carl shouted. The audience erupted before Carl put his hand up gesturing to the crowd to calm down. "The matches will be Airnaruto45 vs. Nukid and Quan Chi vs. Scorpion; you will have until tomorrow to prepare. The four of you have made it to this point but tomorrow only one of you will be crowned the champion of Mortal Kombat; you are dismissed." Carl said causing the crowd to disperse from the chamber.

Later that night Airnaruto was sitting on a palm tree trying to think about how he could beat Nukid one-on-one.

"What weaknesses aside from his narcolepsy can I exploit to beat Nukid tomorrow?" He asked himself.

Suddenly he heard something heading towards him but he managed to catch it before it could pierce his body and then he jumped down from the tree since he knew who would obviously throw a rope with a spear head at him when he wasn't looking. "Okay Scorpion what do you want?" He asked when out of thin air the ninja specter appeared.

"I hope you haven't forgotten about the little favor I asked of you." Scorpion said with a knowing stare.

"Look Scorpion, I upheld my end of the bargain and should you and I win tomorrow I'll live to mine by giving you a battle you would never forget." Airnaruto said before he added something else; "An honorable battle." He added before the ninja left, he sensed that the young author was telling the truth but Scorpion was still going to be cautious because the boy was still at one point in his life a Lin Kuei warrior.

"I hope I know what I'm doing." Airnaruto said to himself before he headed for bed to get a little bit of sleep. "Nukid I swear I'm not holding back against you tomorrow my friend." Airnaruto said to himself before he drifted off to sleep.

Preview:

Nukid: well Airnaruto it's just you and me now.

Airnaruto: I know Nukid but remember I'm won't hold back in this battle so don't try to hold back on me.

Nukid: Deal

Mills Lane: Alright boys I want and expect a good clean fight.

Next time: The Semifinals: "Now let's get it on!"

All: Read and review folks

A/N: Mills Lane is not owned by me because he's a real person. Many of you know him as a boxing referee, fighter, and a former TV judge from the show Judge Mills Lane who's most famous for his catchphrase: Let's get it on! Heard on the MTV clay animated wrestling show Celebrity Death Match.

A/N 2: Midway games owns these endings not me

_(Argus's POV)_

_Kobra_

_Because of his victory over Blaze, Kobra's strength was increased a thousand-fold. Emboldened, he demanded the elder gods declare him lord of the realms. They assented, but added that no lord should be without his lady. Kobra chose Kira to rule at his side and the elder gods transformed her into a goddess of death. With a kiss, Kira extinguished Kobra's life force and reduced his body to dust. Let all who would make demands of the Elder Gods beware!_

_Reiko_

_When the godlike power of Blaze flashed through Reiko's body, he felt his old desire for power return more intensely than ever before. Now even more powerful than Shao Kahn, Reiko defeated the emperor and claimed his helmet. As he placed it on his head his body fused with it, transforming him into a warlord of unprecedented savagery._

_Ermac_

_The energy of Blaze shattered Ermac, separating him into the many warriors who comprised his being. Now each with his own physical form, the Ermacs are linked psychically and act according to their collective consciousness. No longer a mere fusion of warrior souls, Ermac has become an army._

_Fujin_

_As the energy of Blaze coursed through Fujin, it transformed the wind god into a storm of justice. His power increased exponentially, he created a new realm from the shattered remnants of worlds that had fallen victim to Shao Kahn's aggression. From their the forces of light will stage their operations, with Kung Lao as Fujin's commanding general._

_Goro_

_Having defeated Blaze, Goro had attained the power of a god. But to the forces of darkness, this power was not meant for a mere Shokan to wield. Shang Tsung, Quan Chi, Shao Kahn and Onaga all had anticipated victory, only to have it stolen from them. The four surrounded Goro in a vain attempt to wrest the power from him. Goro laughed, raised his arms let forth an ancient Shokan battle cry. From out of nowhere an army of Shokan stormed the pyramid and slaughtered the four attackers. The Shokan race will rule Outworld forever. _


	45. The Semifinals: Let's get it on!

Chapter 45: The Semifinals: Let's get it on!

Disclaimer: As before I own nothing involved in this story other than my summons

_(Airnaruto's POV)_

_This was it, the biggest match of my life, the semifinals of the Mortal Kombat tournament and my opponent was my old pal Nukid. I headed for the main chamber hours before anyone was awake and began doing a little warming up for the big battle. I then sat in meditation waiting for everyone else to wake up and fill the hall for the battle._

**(Nukid's POV)**

**I woke up and noticed that Airnaruto was missing, I feared that he had been killed by Quan Chi but I felt relived to find a note that said he had woken up hours ago to get some training in before the battle, I shrugged it off and made my way towards the main chamber for the fight.**

(Normal POV)

The crowd arrived several hours after Airnaruto had woken up and started to take their seats amongst the crowd. Airnaruto stood waiting for Nukid to arrive and luckily he didn't wait too long because the assassin showed up just as everyone arrived but this time he was wearing a white combat gi and black fingerless gloves on his hands. "I hope you're ready for this Airnaruto." Nukid said.

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be." Airnaruto replied getting into a Shotokan stance waiting for Carl to give the signal.

"You may fight!" Carl said and quickly Airnaruto and Nukid charged at each other. Nukid tried to nail Airnaruto with his Shigan, but Airnaruto ducked underneath it, grabbed Nukid's wrist and threw him down to the ground. Nukid got up a little shocked at this recent development.

"How did you counter that, most enemies move too slow to catch me like that." Nukid said in shock.

"True but you forget I know two dozen forms of hand-to-hand combat my friend and one of them was Hapikido." Airnaruto replied this time getting into a different stance, this time by sticking his right leg out in front of him and bending his arms. Nukid then tried to hit him with his Rankyaku drill attack which managed to hit the air bending author in the gut but Airnaruto retaliated with a kick to Nukid's jaw that sent him up into the air but Nukid was able to recover and use his Geppou ability to catch himself in midair.

"I really hate it when he does that." Airnaruto said to himself concerning Nukid's air walking ability but instead of waiting for the assassin to come to him he jumped up and came at Nukid and tried to nail him with a vicious kick to the face but Nukid caught it and threw him to the ground. Nukid then chose to come down and go on the attack with his Soru attacks and nail Airnaruto from every direction which left many cuts and bruises on the ninja masters face. "Okay Nukid I've refrained from using my powers but now is a good time to slow you down." Airnaruto said to himself as he fired a beam of ice onto the floor causing Nukid to slip and crash into the wall which gave Airnaruto the chance he needed as he began to focus his chakra into his hands into the shape of a ball that had four blades on the ends and then he threw at Nukid. "Wind Style: Rasenshuriken!" Airnaruto shouted as Nukid got out of his impression in the wall; he managed to roll to the side but he still got cut on the arm by the attack.

"Well I'll admit Airnaruto you really are trying your best to beat me this time aren't you?" Nukid asked.

"Yes I am but now it's time for me to put this battle to an end." Airnaruto said as he got into a Jeet-Kune-Do stance.

"Fine by me my friend but just remember it's your funeral." Nukid said as he got into a Bartitsu stance and then they went at it, for a long time it seemed that Nukid had the upper hand, but Airnaruto's ability to improvise in the middle of a battle proved to Nukid that Airnaruto could have been Nukid's equal in hand-to-hand combat. After a long, brutal fight Nukid was flat on his back, exhausted and bruised as was Airnaruto but the difference was, Airnaruto was still conscious while Nukid had fallen asleep much to the annoyance of Airnaruto and the spectators but it was a victory for the author ninja nevertheless.

"Nukid wake up." Airnaruto said bluntly causing the narcoleptic assassin to awaken.

"What happened Airnaruto?" Nukid asked.

"You and I beat each others brains out and we both fell to the floor but you fell asleep meaning you lost." Airnaruto said much to Nukid's dismay.

"Curse my Narcolepsy!" Nukid cried to the heavens above. (A/N: Dramatic effect.)

Airnaruto soon patched Nukid and himself up using his medical Nin jutsu. "Good thing I didn't use many moves that would drain my chakra during that battle." Airnaruto said to Nukid; "Otherwise we would have been doomed before the final." He chuckled before Nukid realized something.

"So you're telling me that you were trying to refrain from using your chakra the whole time?!" Nukid asked feeling insulted.

"Well yeah I mean you always said that relying on my powers would make them little more than a crutch right?" Airnaruto asked.

"That's it!" Nukid said trying to catch his teammate only to find that he had grabbed an ice clone and gotten frozen in a block of ice.

"Like it Nukid?" Airnaruto asked; "They teach you this at the Lin Kuei temple, maybe then you'll cool off." Airnaruto laughed.

"As soon as I thaw Airnaruto you're going down." Nukid muttered.

"Ah just cool your jets Nukid and watch the next fight." Airnaruto said as they waited for the next battle.

Preview:

Scorpion: Finally after all these years, my vengeance is at hand!

Quan Chi: Nothing will stop me from obtaining those wishes.

Scorpion: except me now GET OVER HERE!

Quan Chi: Uh oh

Next time: Punishment Long Overdue!

All: Read and review folks.

MKA endings time again and as before Midway games owns these endings not me.

**(Argus's POV) **

**Ashrah**

**The power of Blaze purified Ashrah completely; she was transformed into a being of divine light. Her radiance soothed even the darkest of souls. With new purpose, she traversed in search of evil, pacifying the wicked. Her mission came full circle when at last she purified the sorcerer who would have her slain: Quan Chi.**

**Frost**

**Her strength increased, Frost once again took the dragon medallion from Sub-Zero and enhanced her own freezing power far beyond her former mentor's. Traveling to Outworld, she located the tomb of her ancestors, the Cyromancers, and planted their souls in the bodies of the current Lin Kuei. Her army of Cyromancers conquered the realms, leaving each of them a frozen wasteland.**

**Motaro**

**Flames lashed at Motaro's body as Blaze released his energy. The searing pain consumed Motaro as he staggered about the top of the pyramid. When at last the fire dissipated, Motaro felt the familiar sensation of walking on four legs! He had the curse that had transformed his Centaur race into Minotaurs. With renewed purpose, Motaro vowed that the Shokan would pay dearly for their treachery.**

**Shao Kahn**

**Blaze was no match for Shao Kahn the Konqueror. His strength increased tenfold, the forces of light could not fend off his final invasion as he merged each realm with Outworld, but his ultimate triumph was soon to be his downfall. With nothing left to conquer, Shao Kahn was driven to madness.**

**Sheeva**

**At the moment of victory over Blaze, Sheeva was blinded by a flash of energy. When she regained her sight, she found herself standing before the Elder Gods. They were clearly alarmed that neither Taven nor Daegon had completed the quest. Their desire to prevent further turmoil prompted them to transform Sheeva into a goddess of destruction. One by one she laid waste to the realms using a powerful Kamidogu. When the realms reformed, nothing was as it had been.**

**Sonya**

**As reward for her victory, Blaze offered Sonya any power she desired. Glowing with energy, she turned and faced Kano, who had just reached the top of the pyramid. Her gaze burned into Kano. With a final scream of agony, Sonya's nemesis exploded in a cloud of ash. A mere glance, and her had been granted: Kano lived no more. With this new power, she incinerated the remaining members of the Black Dragon and Red Dragon clans, clearing the way for a new era of peace.**

**Kenshi**

**The fire of Blaze burned away the curse responsible for Kenshi's blindness. Not only was his sight restored, but he gained increased sensitivity in his other senses as well. As time went on, however, he found the sensory bombardment unbearable. Kenshi retreated to a remote mountain cavern where he remains isolated in a darkened, soundless chamber.**


	46. Vengeance Long Overdue

Chapter 46: Vengeance Long Overdue

Disclaimer: I own nothing involved in this story

(Normal POV)

Airnaruto45 and Nukid sat in the crowd in anticipation for the match that would set up the finals of the Mortal Kombat tournament. The crowd waited with baited breath as two individuals who absolutely despised one another were set to do battle. On one side was the insidious necromancer Quan Chi; a mastermind in the art of manipulation who for many years like Shang Tsung had perfected his own abilities in the black arts, but unlike Shang Tsung, Quan Chi was taught his sorcery by the fallen Elder God Shinnok shortly after Shinnok was banished to the Netherrealm. His opponent was the ninja specter Scorpion, an Earthrealm warrior who was killed in cold blood at the hands of the Lin Kuei clan and the original Sub-Zero, but not only was he killed, so were the members of his entire ninja clan; the Shirai Ryu, as well as his family. Scorpion eventually killed the original Sub-Zero but was not granted his peace. Scorpion found out later, that it was Quan Chi who orchestrated the death of his wife and son and ever since then Scorpion had been hell bent on killing Quan Chi so his soul could finally ascend into the heavens. The two stood across from each other and glared at one another with intense hatred.

"Once you are out of the way for good Scorpion nothing, not even that author ninja will stop me from becoming ruler of all the realms." Quan Chi said to himself arrogantly while Scorpion was having other thoughts.

"Well this is it, my test; my atonement for all the sins I've wrought, and this is a test I do not mean a fail! My wife and son, I'll be seeing you as soon as I'm done with this menace." Scorpion said to himself as both he and Quan Chi took their stances waiting for Carl to give the command.

"You may fight!" Carl shouted and quickly Scorpion pulled out his sword Mugai Ryu and began trading slashes and thrusts with Quan Chi who pulled out his broadswords. The two clashed but neither could best the other, eventually both abandoned their swords and went hand-to-hand with Scorpion nailing Quan Chi with a series of punches and thrusts to the face and throat before kicking Quan Chi in the chest and then throwing him up into the air. Once Quan Chi was airborne, Scorpion let his spear out and it pierced Quan Chi's side as the specter then yanked on the rope.

"GET OVER HERE!" Scorpion yelled as he pulled with all of his undead might and nailed Quan Chi in the gut with another kick that sent him into a wall. Quan Chi soon recovered and nailed Scorpion in the face so hard that his head spun a full 180 degrees but Scorpion just simply twisted his head back to where it was supposed to be and attacked Quan Chi as the sorcerer tried to stop him with his magic but his energy draining skull move only worked on the living, not the living dead. Soon Quan Chi realized that he was outmatched, Scorpion stretched out his hand, yanked the amulet off of Quan Chi's belt which greatly distressed Quan Chi.

Scorpion now held the key to all the disruption in the realms in his hands, using his own bare hands, he crushed the amulet to dust severely weakening Quan Chi then Scorpion unleashed hell on Quan Chi like no one had ever seen before. Quan Chi was beaten to the point of death until finally Scorpion removed his cowl to reveal his flaming skull and let loose an inferno on the floor around Quan Chi's feet roasting him until his body was reduced to dust.

"Well I guess there's only one thing for me to say about that outcome." Airnaruto said to Nukid.

"What would that be?" Nukid asked him.

"Toasty!" Airnaruto said as he and Nukid laughed.

Scorpion had finally slain the cause of all of his torment and suffering but before he could take another step his hell spawn body began to deteriorate into dust.

"Airnaruto what's going on with him?" Nukid asked.

"Simple Nukid; Scorpion's murder has been avenged so now he can rest in peace at long last." Airnaruto said as Nukid soon realized something.

"Wait a minute, if Scorpion has now ascended to the heavens that would mean you won Airnaruto." Nukid said with glee.

"Not quite Nukid, technically I still have to go through one last match or the tournament is null and void." Airnaruto replied.

"I think that's just great now where are we going to find another opponent?" Nukid asked sarcastically.

"Perhaps I can help you with that." Argus said as he reappeared.

"Lord Argus, I thought you couldn't get involved in the tournament directly?" Airnaruto asked the Edenian Elder God.

"I can not but the Elder Gods and I have agreed that you and Scorpion will have that final match, but this time Scorpion will be brought back as living flesh and blood." Argus said and no sooner than he finished saying that Scorpion returned to the realm of the living but this time everyone could see his blue eyes, black hair, and flesh on his head.

"What are you looking at?" Scorpion asked.

"Scorpion look into this sheet of ice." Airnaruto said as he fired a sheet of ice on the ground to form a makeshift mirror.

Scorpion did what he said and what he saw shocked him; he was alive once more but not as an undead corpse, but a living human.

"I would like to thank you for everything young warrior and Lord Argus." Scorpion said before he asked one serious question; "What can I do to repay this debt?" he asked before Airnaruto gave him a straight answer.

"Simple Scorpion, you and I give everyone here a match worthy of remembrance tomorrow in the finals of Mortal Kombat." Airnaruto said before he extended his hand.

"You have a deal." Scorpion replied shaking the warrior's hand to the applause of the crowd.

"The final match is set; it will be Airnaruto45 vs. Scorpion for the title of champion of Mortal Kombat." Carl said as everyone left to get some rest for the night.

Preview:

Airnaruto: Well this is it; all the battles in the tournament have come down to this match. This fight will not be easy but I can not afford to lose!

Next time: The Final Battle!

All: Read and review!

MKA Endings:

(A/N: as always Midway games owns these not me.)

_(Argus's POV)_

_Noob Saibot_

_With a flash Blaze was defeated, and Noob Saibot found that he was no longer standing atop the ancient pyramid, but in the center of a darkened arena. From the shadows, a figure slowly emerged. It was Sub-Zero, the warrior Noob had been before being slain by Scorpion. Sub-Zero had come to regain control of their divided soul. The two clashed but neither could best the other. In the end, what emerged was a being that was neither Noob Saibot nor Sub-Zero, but something new._

_Darrius_

_Upon defeating Blaze, the pyramid shrank and transformed into a golden ring. The ring granted Darrius access to my vault, wherein lay the treasure rightfully due my sons Taven and Daegon. The Powerful artifacts allowed Darrius to finally defeat Hotaru and conquer the realm of order. But the items were meant only for my lineage to wield. I have now sent Taven and Daegon on yet another quest. They must work together to defeat Darrius and retrieve what he has stolen._

_Drahmin_

_The energy of Blaze unlocked the life force residing within Drahmin's mask. Unable to remove it, Drahmin became possessed by it and grew to three times his original size. The power of the mask also fueled the rage within him. Unable to contain his fury, Drahmin turned on his former ally, Moloch, in an epic battle of demons. Moloch was defeated, but Drahmin's bloodlust has only just begun._

_Jarek_

_The power of Blaze drew chi from all the kombatants and funneled it into Jarek. He suddenly felt as if death itself were guiding his actions. Laughing maniacally he sealed off the crater and unleashed a storm of fatalities upon his fellow warriors. None could escape the maelstrom of deadly energy. When at last the tempest abated, Sub-Zero's spine lay quivering next to Kano's still beating heart. An armless Jax knelt beside the two halves of Kung Lao's body. Jarek had finished them all._

_Kano_

_For months the Red Dragon had kept Kano hidden in their mountain strong hold, an unwilling test subject designed to turn humans into dragons. Kano escaped however, before they could finish. Infused with godlike energy from Blaze, the process was rejuvenated; Kano was transformed into a black dragon-human hybrid._

_Kira_

_Kira defeated Blaze and attained divine power, but in the battle, Kobra had been slain. Kira channeled her new found power into Kobra's body, slowly returning him to life. As Kobra regained consciousness, he reveled in the surge of godlike power and prevented Kira from severing their bond. Kobra devoured her life force and stole the prize, becoming immortal. He felt no shame in his betrayal. Kira was weak. She should have left him dead. That is the Black dragon way. _

_Mavado_

_Mavado felt the fire of Blaze awaken something within him. Focusing his mind, he found that he could control anyone bearing the Red Dragon symbol. Telepathically guiding his clan in battle, Mavado quickly subdued the Special Forces and the Black Dragon clan. He then tattooed their faces with the mark of the Red Dragon so they too would serve him. As his forces grew, Mavado gained full control of Earthrealm._

_Quan Chi_

_The defeat of Blaze enhanced Quan Chi's already powerful sorcery beyond his imaginings. The surge of energy was so great that it shattered his medallion. In his arrogance, Quan Chi ascended from Edenia to assault the heavens. There he confronted me, with the Elder Gods at my side. The quest had been an elaborate trap designed to pinpoint the true source of disruption in the realms. As punishment, Quan Chi was transformed into a Kamidogu—the very medallion he had carried with him for so many years. The Elder Gods cast the magical item back in time, at the exact point where Shinnok first discovered it._


	47. The Final Battle: A new god is born

Chapter 47: The Final Battle

Disclaimer: I own nothing involved in this story.

_(Airnaruto's POV)_

_The next morning came and the crowd in the audience chamber was excited and restless as the final match of the Mortal Kombat tournament would fought between me, and the newly resurrected Scorpion. I stepped towards the ring ready for battle while Scorpion stood there calmly waiting for the command to start the battle._

"_Well, this is it everything has come down to this final battle, Scorpion you better be ready for what got in store for you." I said to myself as I got into a Jeet-Kune-Do stance while Scorpion entered a Pi-Gua stance._

_Carl sat on the throne and looked at both of us waiting to pounce on the signal. "Well it looks like I don't have to ask, so fight!" He said and Scorpion launched his spear at me from the start which stuck me in the ribs._

"_GET OVER HERE!" He shouted as pulled me towards him and hit me with a flaming kick to the jaw that sent me flying. I got back up and charged at Scorpion and nailed him with an elbow to the chin that caused him to stagger for little bit, before I kicked him in the chest and then jumped back and fired an ice projectile at him causing his body to freeze. I then ran at Scorpion's frozen body and gave it a flying kick causing the ice around his body to shatter and send him flying back a few meters. I then made a familiar hand sign as I waited for Scorpion to get up._

"_I hope you're ready for a beat down Scorpion." I said as I made the hand sign; "Shadow clone jutsu!" I shouted and in a puff of smoke four shadow clones appeared and charged at Scorpion while I pulled up the rear and we began to pound on Scorpion with punches, kicks, and elbows to all parts of his body until he started to fight back until I was the only one left. I then pulled out my Kori blade while Scorpion pulled out his Mugai Ryu sword and our swords began to clash with each other with constant sound of ice meeting steel , Scorpion then knocked my blade out of my hands and attempted to stab me in the chest but ducked the thrust, rolled over towards my sword and just as he was about to bring his down on my head I grabbed mine and blocked his attack with it saving my skin but barely. _

"_You have fought well young warrior, but now the time has come to end this battle so COME HERE!" Scorpion yelled as he threw his spear at me again only this time I dodged it and then punched him in the gut only for him to retaliate with a kick to my ribs, he tried to kick me again, only this time I caught his leg and began to spin around using my air bending to speed up before I finally let go and sent him crashing into the wall again, I charged at him once more only to get caught by his spear in my upper torso._

"_GET OVER HERE!" Scorpion shouted once more attempting to pull me in but this time I gathered whatever chakra I could and focused it into my hand and when I got close enough, I let Scorpion have it._

"_Hope you like this Scorpion; Wind style: Rasen Shuriken!" I shouted cutting the rope to free myself and nailing him with the center of the shuriken which sent him crashing into another chamber. "Looks like I did it." I said to myself until I saw a yellow clad hand reach out of the hole and come staggering into the room. Scorpion appeared battered and beaten but was willing to continue until he fell to the ground exhausted and defeated._

"_The fight is over the winner and new champion of Mortal Kombat is Airnaruto45!" Carl announced much to the shock of the crowd until they applauded both warriors. I limped towards Scorpion and began to heal his wounds Scorpion came to a few minutes later and looked at me with my hand out to help him up, Scorpion accepted the gesture and I helped him up to his feet the battle was over when suddenly a set of portals opened one from Earthrealm, another from Edenia and another from Fanfictionrealm to reveal the author fighters, and the spirit warriors running towards me and congratulating me with hugs, head butts, hi-fis, knuckle bumps, handshakes, and finally Ranger and TSS sneaking up from behind and giving me a Gatorade bath. When the celebration was over Argus approached us and looked at me._

"_Well done young warrior, you have the tournament of Mortal Kombat." Argus said with a smile on his face._

"_Thank you Lord Argus." I said._

"_Your welcome, as for your rewards, first off you will be the first divine protector of Fanfiction realm." Argus said and at that moment the life force of the Elder Gods surged into me, transforming a once humble ninja into a god._

"_Thank you Lord Argus, but to be honest with you I do not have any desire of being a god." I said modestly._

"_I understand but remember this now and forever the realms will know you Airnaruto45 as the champion of Mortal Kombat and with the title yo get to retain your youth, and strength." Argus said before turning to a more important matter. "Now young warrior what do you desire to use the wishes for?" Argus asked me._

"_Well the first one is obvious; I desire for all the good people or neutral/good people who were killed in this tournament resurrected, except Shujinko." I said as Argus nodded his head._

"_Very well it shall be done." He said and in an instant, all those who were aligned with the side of good except Shujinko were resurrected. Ron turned his head and saw Kim's body slowly returning to life, he then ran towards her and helped her up, Raimundo's body was also restored to life much to Kimiko's pleasure as were others that included; Li Mei, Kabal, Johnny Cage, and others._

"_Your first wish has been granted mortal, make your second wish." The Elder Gods declared from the heavens above._

"_Okay for my second wish, resurrect the Shirai Ryu clan but this time as living flesh & blood not undead specters." I said being specific so they would get it right this time._

"_Very well, your second wish will be granted." Argus said and in a flash what appeared next brought elation to Scorpion's tormented soul. His ninja clan; The Shirai Ryu, had been fully resurrected as living mortals, numbering in the thousands they covered the island awaiting Scorpion's command. Among them were his wife and son who ran up to him and embraced him. After so many years apart, Scorpion had finally regained that which he wanted the most, his life._

"_Your second wish has been granted what will your final wish be?" Argus asked._

_I thought long and hard until I made a decision. _

"_Okay Lord Argus, for my final wish, I wish for the murder of King Jerod at the hand of Shao Kahn to be undone." I said to the Elder God who nodded in understanding. _

"_Very well it shall be done." Argus said and with that he reached into the heavens and pulled the king's soul back the living world and made him flesh once more. Sindel and Kitana saw Jerod and ran to him with tears running down their faces Jerod turned to see his wife and daughter embrace him before he turned to Argus to express his gratitude for reviving him._

"_Thank you for bringing me back Lord Argus." Jerod said to his old friend._

"_Actually Jerod, I only brought you back, the warrior who won the tournament is the one who wished for you to be brought back." Argus replied._

"_Is that so then where is he?" Jerod asked._

"_I'm right here." I replied before I knelt in respect._

"_Rise young warrior, you bow to no one, it should be I who bows to you." Jerod said but I shook my head._

"_You don't need to bow to me your majesty, for I am just a simple young man who wanted to bring an end to whatever corruption I could in the realms." I said._

"_I understand that young man, but now I think it's time for us to go home." Jerod said and with that he and his family returned to Edenia._

"_Your three wishes have been granted young warrior but know this although you are part of a team of protectors of both your realm and Earthrealm, you are still expected to uphold your duties as the divine protector of Fanfiction realm." Argus said and with that he left to return to the pantheon of the Elder Gods._

"_Well guys, I think it's time for us to go home." I said, and Darkmagicianmon agreed with me. _

"_Well guys, you heard the new god, lets head home." Darkmagicianmon said and together we headed back to the portal that would take us to Fanfiction Realm. _

_(A few weeks later)_

_Several weeks passed and there were no crisis that involved one realm trying to invade another while the Author fighters continued to maintain the peace between the realms._

_In Edenia, Monica and Flint continued to fight whatever pockets of Shao Kahn's armies were still scattered and imprisoned them in the royal dungeons. They also managed to establish a base of operations for the author fighters in Edenia with the consent of Queen Sindel and King Jerod._

_Under Carl's rule Outworld became the majestic realm it had been long ago before the rule of either Onaga or Shao Kahn. He was able to sign a peace treaty between the centaurs and Shokan to bring a further end to the destruction of Outworld. Carl did have some help though, he had Bo' Rai Cho as his advisor and Ermac as his commanding general who were only being used these days to thwart any Tarkatan invasions. Carl was only able to persuade Bo' Rai Cho to help him because Earthrealm's rice wine put Outworld's liquor to shame. Ashrah and Li Mei took over Bo' Rai Cho's dojo in one of the villages in Outworld and trained the kids there in the art of Kombat._

_In Seido, Darrius and Dairou were able to liberate the people from the oppressive regime of the Sedian government and transform it into a true democracy that would bring the realm of order into a new age._

_Havik returned to Chaosrealm as hero and signed a treaty with Darrius and Dairou saying that he would never again cause trouble in their realm._

_In Earthrealm, Sub-Zero continued his reformation of the Lin Kuei with the now purely human Sareena at his side, I would visit them every now and then but I knew that with both of them the leaders of the Lin Kuei, Earthrealm would be well protected. Johnny Cage ended up making a movie based on the recent tournament and hired Mokap to do the motion-capture for the film. The film made Johnny extremely wealthy and for a short time he married Sonya Blade. Kabal returned to his life as vigilante striking evil from the shadows, Stryker continued his work as a member of the NYPD riot division until he got a promotion. Sonya and Jax were given promotions in the Special Forces and continued to battle whatever remnants remained of the cyborg ninja clan the Tekunin. Cyrax was able to further remove the cybernetics on his body bringing him one step closer to becoming completely human again. Smoke and Noob Saibot continued working with X Prodigy's Team Faust but every so often, Smoke would aid either the Lin Kuei or the Special Forces. Kenshi continued to travel Japan in order to hone his skills and use them to protect others instead of beating other swordsmen to prove that he was the best. Scorpion and his clan returned to their temple in Japan and forged an alliance with the Lin Kuei, out of respect of the oath he had sworn to the younger Sub-Zero._

_Raiden and Fujin were accepted back into the pantheon of the Elder Gods. Raiden passed his power on to Liu Kang turning Liu into the new god of thunder, while Fujin passed his powers on to Kung Lao transforming him into the new god wind and also gaining wives with Liu marrying Kitana with the acceptance of Jerod and Sindel while Kung Lao married Jade. _

_The majority of the forces of Darkness were trapped in the Netherrealm for all eternity never again to escape from eternal damnation._

_Finally here in the Fanfiction realm the Authors and I continued our fight against the forces of evil and keeping in touch with our friends and families. Most of the forces of evil in the MK universe are no more, and what dangers lie in the future I can not foresee. Perhaps King Rasets will in fact return, maybe the depths of the Netherrealm will spew up a legion of Oni, even whatever local criminals and flamers are a threat to peace, but one thing is certain; Fanfictionrealm along with Earthrealm must be protected. I had rejected the invitation to pantheon of the Elder Gods to aid all characters in Fanfiction, an act defiant of the heavens. I will instead remain here in this realm as well as on Earth, for I am Airnaruto45 Susawanoo; protector of Fanfiction Realm, and god of storms. I stood on top of the author fighter headquarters wearing some of my normal attire, except now I also wore a hat similar to Raiden's and carried a sword similar to Fujin's while on the back of my shirt was the kanji for "Storm deity" on it._

A/N: Susawanoo is not my actual last name, it is actually the name of the Shinto god of storms and before anyone asks I'm not a Shintoist, I'm a Pentecostal protestant.

Well folks I hope you all enjoyed this story because I have so remember read and review folks.

However before I go here is the final set of MK: Armageddon endings for the characters I did put in the tournament of this story and trust there's a lot of them I may have missed and as before, these are owned by Ed Boon and Midway games not me.

(Argus's POV)

Blaze

During his age's long quest to monitor the realms, Blaze had been enslaved by Onaga's holy men and force to guard the great dragon egg. The spell used to control him corrupted his original design. When his final objective atop the pyramid came to pass, he was unstoppable and defeated all who challenged him. As foreseen by the sorceress Delia, Armageddon began in the Edenian crater and spread throughout the realms. Shattering reality until there was nothing.

Chameleon

As the battle raged, Chameleon camouflaged himself and raced to the top of the pyramid unseen. There he defeated Blaze and the ethereal power overtook him. Immortality was now his! Though he had been ever present throughout the crises of the realms, he had remained hidden, from Liu Kang's first victory to the return of the dragon king, he had remained hidden from sight waiting for his moment to come. That moment had arrived. From this day forth, the realms will now Chameleon as the true champion of Mortal Kombat.

Moloch

The Oni destroyer Moloch absorbed the gift of godlike power from Blaze and was transformed into a destroyer of worlds. In a gesture symbolic of his new power, he slammed his fist against the pyramid, completely shattering the structure. Moloch then laid waste to Edenia, and transformed it into a barren wasteland not unlike the Netherrealm. Because he destroyed the Edenian portals however, Moloch was trapped there, a victim of his own destructive rage.

Raiden

The thunder god, Raiden overpowered Blaze and absorbed the energy intended to transform the sons of Argus. His strength enhanced beyond that of other gods, Raiden became a deity of unimaginable power. Releasing his fury upon the realms, he destroyed them all. None would threaten Earthrealm again. (A/N: Again remember in this ending Raiden is still corrupted by his suicide)

Reptile

As the shockwave caused by Blaze's death rattled the surrounding crater, the pyramid on which Reptile stood began to crumble. A fissure opened to reveal a sarcophagus of familiar design. Reptile unlocked the curious artifact to find a female Zaterran. As she awoke, Reptile felt himself slowly reverting back to his humanoid form. The glory of Zaterra will return once more!

Sareena

Blaze had dissipated, but the power he had released flowed into Sareena. She lay unconscious atop the pyramid until Sub-Zero revived her. Examining her hands, she found that she had gained the ability…to freeze. Sareena confronted her old master, Quan Chi and froze him solid. She and Sub-Zero hid the sorcerer in the Lin Kuei temple, where he will forever suspended in a block of ice.

Sektor

Upon defeating Blaze, the power that surged through Sektor linked him with his fellow cybernetic ninjas, Smoke and Cyrax. Becoming one mind, they were joined in an abomination of flesh and technology. The realms will soon tremble at the coming transformation. All will bow to the new god.

Shinnok

Shinnok had anticipated the elimination of all the kombatants present at the final battle. He sent his doppelganger to aid Daegon in defeating Blaze. But with Daegon's unexplained disappearance, the false Shinnok defeated the fire spawn. The power of Blaze breathed life into him, making him as powerful as the real fallen Elder God. Shinnok must now face himself if he is to rule supreme.

Shujinko

The power of Blaze drew chi from each of the kombatants and fused it with Shujinko's soul. Though the battle was over, a new threat arose: One warrior now possessed the powers and abilities of them all. Shujinko went mad with power. After slaying all present, he embarked on a new quest. He would challenge the Elder Gods for control of the realms!

Smoke

Smoke's power lies in his Nanobot technology. Microscopic machines course through his veins, constantly repairing and altering his being. But when infused with the power of Blaze, his Nanobots took on a life of their own. Multiplying at an exponential rate, they were soon numerous enough to consume Edenia, transforming the entire realm into a mass of sentient grey material that calls itself Smoke.

Stryker

The fire of Blaze burned away Stryker's previous notion of justice. The power coursing through his soul inspired to fight injustice on his own terms. No longer would he allow himself to be confined by the law. He would strike evil from the shadows, a vigilante who would show no mercy to the corrupt. He went into seclusion to prepare for his one- man assault on the wicked. Soon all the realms will know the name Stryker.

Tanya

The fire of Blaze transformed Tanya into a being known as a dragon caller. With a mere thought, she was able to summon dragon spirits from the ether into corporeal form. With an army of dragons at her command, she conquered the universe realm by realm. Soon Shao Kahn himself would call her "master".

The End


End file.
